Thirty Days
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: Bueno mortales dejenme decirles que esta historia sera LEMON, LEMON y que creen LEMON x3. Summary: Quien diria que el ultimo recurso al que Juvia recurriria antes de rendirce con su mago de hielo, seria precisamente el detonante para poner a Gray de cabeza en tan solo 30 dias. Siguiendo el mismo plan Lucy conseguirá el amor de su amigo Natsu. Levy lo usara de otra manera
1. ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD

**Hola hola mis amados mortales el dia de hoy les traigo una historia super pervertida xD... la tengo en mi otra cuenta tambien y entre mas comenten mas subire yane...**

**A shiii jejeje el orden en que aparcera el amado LEMON SERA...**

**Gruvia: Capitulos 5,6,8,11,12,15,18 y 20**

**Nalu: Capitulos 7,9 y tal vez 14 (Con la ayuda de Kaede x3)**

**Galee: No abra lemon Galee perdon u.u pero abra algo de Lime en el capitulo 14 xD**

**DISFRUTENLA **

* * *

Gray Fullbuster, es un mago de hielo del gremio más famoso de todo Fiore, nos referimos naturalmente a Fairy Tail, y en este preciso momento este sexy mago se encuentra suspirando pesadamente mientras esta tumbado cómodamente sobre su enorme cama después de 3 horas meditando en esa posición, tiene una cara seria y malhumorada. Es raro ver alguno de los magos de este gremio desanimado, y a este mago en particular era todavía más raro, pero el porqué de su pesadez, fácil "una mujer".

Y no hablamos de cualquier mujer, hablamos de nada más y nada menos que Juvia Loxar, la poderosa maga de agua que hasta hace un mes seguía a Gray como si de su sombra se tratase, pero algo paso, algo que puso a nuestro sexy (muy sexy x3) mago de hielo en un predicamento.

Y es que la chica solía tener ideas muy descabelladas y en su imaginación pasaban las cosas más raras del universo, pero quien iba a pensar que una de esas ideas terminaría robándole el sueño a su Gray-sama, pero que paso… recapitulemos, para eso tenemos que regresar a los acontecimientos de hace un mes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

UN MES ANTES…

Una linda de chica de cabello azul caminaba pesadamente por el pasillo de un complejo de departamentos, directamente hacia su cama.

Se encontraba desanimada y visiblemente triste, entro a su habitación y cerro delicadamente la puerta y siguiendo su plan original se tiro directamente en la cama dejando caer su curvilíneo cuerpo en la suavidad de su edredón, ocultaba su cara entre las sabanas y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida sin embargo algo la hizo pararse.

-Juvia, estas ahí- replicaron desde afuera de la habitación tocando la puerta.

-Puedes pasar Levy-chan la puerta está abierta- la pequeña peli azul asomo tímidamente su cabeza por el rabillo de la puerta, mientras observaba a la Loxar reincorporarse sentada en la cama.

-Disculpa, está todo bien Juvia… te vi pasar y te note rara- se adentró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama junto a la Loxar.

-Pues Juvia… Juvia- la chica que hasta el momento había permanecido seria de repente se tiro cómicamente en los brazos de la pequeña peli azul y lloro trágicamente un momento.

-Ah supongo que no funciono otra vez cierto- afirmo la maga de escritura solida con una mirada compasiva mientras la chica en sus brazos la miro con dos hilos de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-ahh Levy-chan tu libro parecía tener las respuestas de Juvia pero nada ha funcionado aun- lloriqueo la Loxar mientras sacaba un libro choncho de uno de los cajones de su cómoda.

-"Como conquistar a un Tsundere" pensé que este libro de verdad te serviría-

-Juvia pensó lo mismo, pero ya llevo a cabo los planes que describe el libro y ninguno funciono con Gray-sama- dijo la peli azul extendiendo la mano con el libro para dárselo a su amiga y después se sentó con ella en la cama.

-Enserio ya agotaste todos los planes del libro… creo que entonces ya no sé cómo ayudarte amiga- dijo compasiva la peli azul.

-Si gracias por todo Levy-chan pero Juvia piensa que ya es tiempo de rendirse- dijo la chica con la cabeza agachada ocultando su mirada que de un momento a otro la subió dramáticamente

\- Juvia intento todo, ejecuto al pie de la letra todos los planes de la "A" a la "Y" pero no hubo resultado, Gray-sama incluso reacciono peor cuando Juvia se declaró de frente-

-Espera que dijiste…- reacciono la McGarden.

-Juvia dijo que Gray-sama incluso reacciono peor, con la confesión de frente- volvió a lloriquear la maga de agua, recordando la ejecución de su último plan en la fiesta de Crocux el último día de los Juegos Mágicos.

-No lo que dijiste antes, los planes de la "A" a la "Y"… no falta la "Z"-

-Ah, la "Z"…- arrebato el libro a la pequeña hada y pasó hasta el final del libro donde se encontraba el último plan que la peli azul no había visto.

-Ah tienes razón Levy-chan, Juvia olvido el último plan- la McGarden tenía una gotita de sudor en la frente ocasionado por los cambios bruscos de humor de su amiga.

Mientras la maga de agua leía con detenimiento el último plan que describía el libro que le había prestado la McGarden comenzó a dibujarse una perversa sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

-Juvia… Juvia sin duda conseguirá el amor de Gray-sama con este plan muahahahahaha- comenzó a reír de manera macabra por lo que la chica enfrente de ella tomo el libro leyendo el plan que la Loxar tenía en mente.

-Pero Juvia estas segura de esto…- antes de acabar la maga de agua ya había salido de la habitación corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.- Gracias Levy-chan- la escucho gritar mientras se escuchaban estruendosos pasos que delataban que bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

-Espero que todo salga bien…- la pequeña peli azul dio un suspiro hondo- te deseo mucha suerte Juvia- dijo para sí misma.

La Loxar había corrido por toda las ciudad buscando los materiales para su nuevo plan, la mayoría de los planes que había seguido requerían materiales de belleza como ropa nueva y cambios de imagen, o accesorios vistosos.

Otra incluía acciones o insinuaciones que la Loxar había hecho anteriormente a la perfección pero este nuevo plan solo incluía un par de hojas blancas, una pluma y toda la creatividad que la maga de agua pudiera tener.

Desde el momento que leyó lo que tendría que hacer, su maquiavélica mente había ya procesado como y cuando ejecutaría el plan, pero primero había que prepararlo todo.

Llevaba sonriente los materiales pertinentes en ambas manos sujetándolos fuerte hacia sí misma y se dirigió a Fairy Tail.

Después de haber ganado los Juegos Mágicos, el gremio había vuelto a ser ese enorme y ruidoso castillo en el que todos los miembros armaban desastres a diario.

La Loxar al llegar se paró un momento en la puerta y observo a todos con detalle, y ahí lo encontró el hombre del que estaba enamorada, se encontraba naturalmente peleando con Natsu, pero esta vez el resto de los miembros los ignoraban y cada quien atendía a su propia plática.

-Que te crees cerebro de carbón- resonó el mago de hielo.

-Y tú que puedes decir Princesa de Hielo, jamás podrías ganarme- reprendió el Dragón Slayer.

-quieres que te demuestre que soy mejor, ya verás ojos viscos-

-Hola Mira-san, RIVAL DE AMORES, Juvia volvió- menciono la peli azul que había dejado la pelea de lado y se dirigió directamente a la barra donde Lucy y Mirajane hablaban del reciente reto que Natsu y Gray hacían.

-Otra vez con eso- resonó la rubia al escuchar como la había llamado Juvia.

-Bienvenida de nuevo Juvia- la albina miro lo que la Loxar llevaba en las manos y sintió curiosidad- ¿Juvia que es eso?-

-Son los materiales para el más reciente plan maestro de Juvia- contesto muy animadamente, la maga de agua mientras volteaba la mirada hacia su objetivo principal, y Lucy ya la había visto de reojo algo preocupada por su plan

-Que están haciendo…- se preguntó cuándo vio que Gray tomaba varios chiles y los metía en su boca a pesar de notarse como lo picante ya lo tenía casi llorando, a la vez que Natsu comía pedazos grandes de hielo que lo tenían a punto de una jaqueca por el frio.

-Ríndete ya Natsu- jadeo el mago de hielo mientras metía otro chile en su boca.

-Ni lo pienses exhibicionista, yo ganare- replico el Dragón Slayer.

-Pues apostaron que Gray podía resistir más tiempo comiendo chiles que Natsu comiendo hielo… No vas a animar a Gray… Juvia- le pregunto la rubia volteando su mirada a la peli azul.

-No… Juvia tiene algo importante que hacer, pero antes Mira-san podrías dar a Juvia un jugo de uva- menciono la peli azul con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la albina.

-Ah el favorito de Gray, eso también es parte de tu plan- menciono picarona la albina.

-Se puede decir que si…- sonrió delicadamente la peli azul.

-Aquí tienes Juvia…- dijo la albina mientras que Juvia se adelantó a una mesa más cerca de la pelea que se estaba llevando acabo junto con Lucy, claro dando antes las gracias a Mirajane, dejo sus "Materiales" en la mesa y se dedicó a dar pequeñas miradas a su apuesto príncipe.

Comenzó a repasar su brillante plan mentalmente, lo cual debió llevarle un buen rato es decir quien en su sano juicio puede llevar a cabo un plan de 27 fases sin olvidar ni un pequeño detalle de cada una, claro lo olvida hablamos de Juvia.

La rubia solo observaba tanto a Juvia como la pelea y suspiro con resignación.

-YO GANE…- grito Gray triunfal soltando pequeñas lagrimas evidentemente enchilado. Natsu por otro lado ya se encontraba en el suelo agarrando histéricamente su cabeza.

-Jajá te lo dije cerebro de flama- pero Natsu ya no oyó eso, salió corriendo del gremio agarrando su cabeza y soltando pequeñas flamas por la boca.

-NATSU…- grito la rubia después de salir corriendo detrás de Natsu y Happy los siguió volando.

-_A es hora de que Juvia comience con la fase uno del plan-_ pensó la peli azul parándose de su lugar y viendo a Gray con la lengua de fuera resistiendo el picor de los chiles.

-Ah Gray-sama usted gano, Juvia sabía que usted ganaría- grito con alta exageración consiguiendo que el peli negro volteara un poco la mirada viendo la bebida que la Loxar tenía en la mesa, se acercó un poco a la chica.

-EHH OE JUIA NE DASD JUO- dijo este y a pesar de que cualquiera hubiera dudado de lo que quiso decir, la Loxar sabiendo lo que el obviamente quería, le extendió el jugo sin moverse de su lugar para que fuera el peli negro quien se acercara a ella.

Sin siquiera respirar se bebió el jugo de un trago.

-Ah muchas gracias…- resonó suavemente sonriendo de lado a la peli azul.

-AHH GRAY-SAMA ES TAN PERFECTO CUANDO SONRIE- dijo con un par de corazones por ojos consiguiendo que Gray se molestara un poco.

-Oe ya te dije que dejes eso- resonó cómicamente casi gritando.

-Eh Gray-sama ¿En verdad quiere que Juvia deje de hacer eso?- pregunto picarona la Loxar alzando una ceja lo cual sorprendió a Gray.

-Por supuesto…- dijo algo nervioso sabiendo que cualquier palabra mal dicha con esa mujer significaba una historia romántica en su cabeza.

-Si usted gusta Juvia puede dejar de hacerlo- dijo muy "sonriente" la chica, el peli negro la miro sorprendido, es decir después de tanto tiempo iba a acceder tan fácilmente a su petición.

-¿Enserio?...- susurro aún más sorprendido si era posible.

-Claro… pero primero tendrá que aceptar el reto de Juvia- dijo esta sonriente sosteniendo sus manos en la espalda.

-Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con resignación el pelinegro.

-Juvia solo requiere que firme este papel…-

Eh?.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado mortales... espero sus comentarios ;)**


	2. El Contrato

**Bueno he aqui la continuacion x3**

* * *

-He… Firma para qué rayos quieres una firma- dijo algo exaltado el peli negro viendo como Juvia le enseñaba una hoja con unas pocas palabras escritas y le extendía una pluma.

-Juvia está dispuesta a dejar de perseguir a Gray-sama incluso está dispuesta a tratarlo solo como un compañero… pero para eso Gray-sama primero tiene que seguir este contrato- Gray se sentó a un lado de la peli azul y comenzó a leer el "Contrato" que la Loxar acaba de diseñar hace apenas unos minutos.

-Ehh debes estar bromeando…- dijo desinteresadamente tratando de levantarse de su lugar con las manos en los bolsillos, pero la peli azul lo abrazo por la cintura impidiendo que se fuera.

-espere Gray-sama podríamos hacerle modificaciones- chillo la Loxar sin que nadie más que el peli negro le prestaran atención.

–Además Gray-sama siempre acepta los retos, que aria Natsu-san si supiera que Gray-sama le tiene miedo a un simple reto- dijo ahora seria

El peli negro sabía que si su mejor amigo/ rival se enteraba de ello no lo dejaría vivir en paz y se burlaría de él lo que le restaba de vida.

-pero Juvia…- trato de replicar pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Por favor Gray-sama dele a Juvia una oportunidad, solo un mes, un mes es todo lo Juvia pide, si pasado ese mes Gray-sama no se enamora de Juvia, Juvia se rendirá- dijo la Loxar mirándolo con ojos de borreguito consiguiendo que el Fullbuster se conmoviera y se volviera a sentar.

-Juvia… esto es una locura- dijo el peli negro sosteniendo su cabeza mientras seguía analizando el documento punto por punto, Juvia le había dado justo en el orgullo, si se trataba de un reto no podía echarse para atrás.

El contrato que Juvia le había dado al chico constaba de 6 puntos sencillos que básicamente requerían que el Fullbuster aceptara a Juvia como su novia por un mínimo de un mes y después está dejaría de molestarlo.

Pensó que no sería un problema, que más daba un mes si ya llevaban más de 413 días en los que cualquiera diría que eran una pareja, la Loxar no le permitía a ninguna mujer acercarse a él y siempre la tenía pegada a su brazo como sandijuela, cumpliría su reto y además dejaría sus constantes acosos, eso le caía de perlas.

A decir verdad también reconocía todos los esfuerzos que la Loxar había hecho, por un momento pensó que era una buena opción para acabar con la situación, sin perder su hermandad con la Loxar, además de que podría salvarse de una inminente muerte por parte de Erza y Mirajane.

-Está bien si solo es un mes no abra mucho problema pero el segundo punto…- dijo el chico algo aturdido por la descripción del punto.

–Durante el tiempo que Juvia y Gray-sama permanezcan como pareja, Gray-sama no podrá voltear a ver a ninguna otra chica que no sea Juvia…- leyó como un susurro el peli negro.

-tiene algo de malo Gray-sama…- dijo la Loxar con inocencia.

-Ah tenemos que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones- dijo el chico arrebatando fríamente la pluma de manos de la peli azul.

Después de unos minutos de haber revisado minuciosamente los puntos del contrato entre los dos, por fin parecía estar terminado.

-Muy bien y esto queda así, punto número uno Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar acceden a ser pareja por un mínimo de 30 días- leyó el peli negro serio.

-Punto dos, durante el tiempo que Gray-sama y Juvia permanezcan como novios se les prohíbe tener cualquier relación sentimental con un tercero- leyó atenta ahora la peli azul alternando los puntos que leían.

-Punto tres, durante el tiempo que dure este contrato ambos acceden a comportarse de manera cariñosa y tendrán citas, el contacto está permitido, no revelaran públicamente su relación pero si alguien llegase a preguntar, ninguno de los dos negaran la relación- dijo de manera pastosa el peli negro

-Punto cuatro, se les prohíbe a ambos realizar cualquier tipo de misión o actividad lucrativa durante el tiempo que dure este contrato, a menos que sea una emergencia o que ambos accedan a hacerla juntos y solos- dijo la Loxar sonando picarona.

-Punto cinco, después de pasados los treinta días ambos analizaran su situación sentimental y si alguno de los dos se niega a continuar cortaran su relación, quedando después estrictamente como compañeros de gremio- dijo decidido Gray

-Punto seis, si al final se decide que ambos seguirán como compañeros Juvia Loxar accede a dejar de poner el prefijo SAMA en el nombre de Gray Fullbuster y lo tratara de manera casual, dejara los acosos y cualquier insinuación sentimental, darán por terminado el asunto y jamás se volverá a hablar de él.-

-Conforme…- pregunto el chico.

-Conforme Gray-sama- dijo la chica sonriendo. –Pero creo que falta algo-

-Qué cosa…- pregunto el chico mientras la peli azul tomaba la pluma y escribía en la parte baja del contrato.

"Si alguno de los dos infringe alguna de estas cláusulas durante el tiempo que el contrato dura, el contrato se anula y el que cometa la infracción, ya sean Gray o Juvia, se verá forzado a acceder a las exigencias del otro, aun si eso incluye un contrato nuevo"

El chico trago pesadamente pero ya no estaba en posición de echarse para atrás.

-está bien acepto- dijo visiblemente sonrojado queriendo parecer molesto, tomo la pluma y firmo debajo.

Acto seguido la Loxar tomo la pluma suavemente y también firmo

-Muy bien Gray-sama el contrato entra en vigencia el día de mañana es decir 15 de Agosto de X791 y terminara el 15 de Septiembre de X791- dijo la chica extendiendo el contrato hacia el peli negro.

-Está bien, si entra en vigencia mañana tengo tiempo de prepararme mentalmente- dijo el Fullbuster levantándose de su asiento.

-a donde va, Gray-sama…- pregunto curiosa la Loxar.

-Aun no eres mi novia así que no tengo porque decírtelo-

La Loxar lejos de enfadarse espero a que Gray se despidiera de sus compañeros (indirectamente indicándole que se iba a su casa) y saliera del gremio para dar un fuerte grito de emoción.

-Ahhhhh Juvia lo consiguió- dijo casi llorando de felicidad- Juvia es tan feliz-

-que ocurre Juvia…- pregunto Lissana acercándose suavemente a la peli azul.

-Eso es un secreto Lissana-san- resonó cerrándole un ojo a la albina que la veía curiosa- Ahora Juvia se disculpa pero tiene que ir a su habitación-

Lissana observo atentamente a Juvia hasta que salió del gremio llamando la atención de todos ya que bailaba y desprendía corazones de todas partes.

-Que le habrá pasado…- le pregunto Lissana a su hermana mayor ya que se había acercado para apreciar la escena más de cerca.

-Quien sabe… pero cuando llego dijo que tenía un plan, tal vez le salió bien- sonrió la albina para sí misma dejando muy confundida a su hermana.

POR OTRO LADO…

-NATSU…- gritaban Happy y Lucy buscando a Natsu ya que tenía como 8 cuadras que lo habían perdido de vista.

-Natsu… ¿Dónde estás?- seguía buscándolo Happy desde el cielo.

-NATSU…- volvió a gritar la Heartafilia

-aquí estoy- dijo el dragón Slayer saliendo de un callejón con la cara entre azul y morado.

-Natsu, estas bien…- dijo la chica sosteniendo al mago de fuego tratando de que no se callera.

-Natsu, sigues con vida- pregunto animadamente Happy.

-No me siento bien…- dijo este con los ojos dándole vueltas.

-Hey…- se quejó la rubia cuando Natsu se dejó caer de plano en sus brazos – Tu nunca aprendes, vámonos Happy –

-dormiremos en tu casa Lucy- pregunto un pícaro Happy.

-Bueno no es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes…- dijo pesadamente la rubia.

Después de todo la compañía de esos dos jamás la incomodaron, al contrario, disipaban su soledad y la hacían sentir una protección que jamás en su vida…

-Lucy…- resonó el gato azul

-que ocurre Happy- dijo la rubia aun sosteniendo al desmayado Natsu.

-¿Vamos a cenar pescado?-

-OTRA VEZ- grito la rubia tirando a un aturdido dragón de fuego…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN FAIRY HILLS

-A Juvia esta tan emocionada, que debería hacer Juvia, esto es como un sueño-

La Loxar corría de un lado a otro como loca después de haber llegado a su habitación en cuestión de segundos, se sentía emocionada y un tanto ansiosa, debía esforzarse al máximo para conquistar el corazón de Gray, sabía que era su última oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla.

-_Juvia logro a completar la fase uno de su plan y ha entrado en la fase dos, Juvia debe esforzarse muchísimo-_ pensó con pena la maga de agua recostada en su cama

Tapaba su cara con ambas manos y soltaba pequeños gritos de ansiedad.

-_eh Juvia se escucha feliz, me pregunto que abra pasado-_ pensaba la pequeña hada de cabello azul mientras pegaba la oreja a la puerta de la Loxar y se retiró discretamente.

-Muy bien Juvia 2.1 ara su aparición- salto de su cama la Loxar, y comenzó a hurgar su ropero.

-Es la última oportunidad de Juvia, Juvia dará lo mejor y Gray-sama se enamorara de Juvia- dijo la Loxar para sí misma a pesar de creer que nadie la escuchaba.

La noche era larga, y aún faltaban muchas horas para empezar el reto, definitivamente seria la noche más larga que la bella maga de agua tendría en toda su vida.


	3. Ok y ahora ¿Que sigue?

**Hola hola mortales... pretendo llegar en capitulos hasta los que tengo en la otra cuenta de ahi depende de sus comentarios para seguir subiendo x3**

* * *

Eran ya cerca de las 2:30 am cuando Lucy Heartafilia entre abrió los ojos en medio de la obscuridad, se encontraba en su departamento intentando dormir desde hace varias horas, sin embargo un inusual ronquido impedía que la rubia conciliara el sueño.

-¡Ag Estoy encendido!- Murmuraba un joven de cabello rosa que dormía en la misma cama que la rubia.

-_Ah que molesto es no me deja dormir- _pensaba la rubia con una mueca de disgusto que poco a poco se desvaneció al ver al nombrado joven darse la vuelta quedando con su cara frente a ella, y muy cerca por cierto.

Se sonrojo completamente, pero se relajo cuando vio una sonrisa dibujada en los labios del Dragón slayer. Recordó con cierto agrado lo que había pasado esa tarde.

(Flash back)

La rubia ya había llegado a su apartamento con Happy volando detrás de ella y Natsu desmayado en sus brazos.

-ah pesa demasiado, hey Happy porque no me ayudaste…- pregunto la chica al pequeño gato azul.

-Porque soy un gato…- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Esa es tu respuesta para todo- replico furiosa.

-Aye…-

-A donde estoy… me siento terrible- mencionaba el chico de pelo rosa que comenzaba a despertarse

-ah que bueno que despiertas, los traje a mi casa pero ya que estas bien se pueden ir- menciono la rubia dejándolo caer en su polvorienta alfombra.

-Ah ya que estamos aquí nos quedaremos a cenar… Verdad Happy- menciono reincorporándose como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Aye Sr.-

-Eh…- resonó molesta la rubia.

-que acaso no quieres… - pregunto el chico con una sonrisa lo que provoco que la Heartafilia se sonrojara.

-Ah que más da…- dijo ocasionando que sus compañeros sonrieran animadamente esperando a que la rubia prepara la cena.

-_A veces creo que debería molestarme, pero me agrada que estén conmigo, últimamente me siento rara con Natsu aquí porque será…- _pensó para si misma la rubia pero su amigo la hizo reaccionar.

-Oye Lucy… todavía no acabas este capitulo ya quiero saber que pasa- dijo mostrándole unas hojas que la rubia le arrebato después de casi destazarlo por leer su novela, por undécima vez.

-Pero no entiendo porque no quieres que nadie lo lea, si es muy bueno- dijo el chico aun en el suelo.

-¿He… enserio crees que es bueno Natsu?- pregunto sonrojada.

-Claro los dulces que describes me hacen agua la boca- a con que de eso se trataba.

La rubia dio unos cuantos golpes más al mago de fuego y una que otra tortura antes de cenar.

(Fin del flash back)

De repente unos extraños sonidos que veían del techo la sacaron de su "flash back" y llamaron su atención, se sentía protegida con el chico de cabello rosa durmiendo (literal xD buuu) al lado de ella, pero aquellos sonidos la inquietaban, mas bien la asustaban.

No es que creyera en cuentos de fantasmas ni nada por el estilo pero tal vez…

-Oye Lucy…- se escucho de repente la voz de un joven parado en la ventana.

-Ahh…- grito despavorida la rubia, lanzando lo primero que encontró (Que fue un libro de hecho) directo a la cara del intruso.

La persona que se encontraba parada en la ventana perdió el equilibrio por el impacto del libro en su cara, y cayo directamente en el estomago del Dragón Slayer que se encontraba durmiendo, la rubia encendió la luz para ver al intruso y claro buscar un arma para sacarlo a patadas de ser preciso.

-Gray. Que estas haciendo aquí…- grito desconcertada y con un bate en la mano que obviamente estaba a punto de usar.

-Oe esta no es manera de tratar a la visitas- dijo acomodándose sobre las sabanas, enzima del dragón slayer.

-Que clase de visitas llegan a esta hora de la madrugada- grito la rubia furiosa.

-Tu maldito quítate de enzima- resonó el peli rosa bajo los pies del Fullbuster.

-Ah eso no es lo importante…- ignoro olímpicamente al chico debajo de el, y acomodo sus pies para que se encajaran mas en su estomago - Lucy necesito hablar con Loke…-

Del dragón slayer no salían más que quejidos y una que otra maldición para su compañero.

-¿Con Loke?... para que lo necesitas- pregunto desconcertada la Heartafilia poniendo atención al peli negro mientras ambos ignoraban los quejidos de Natsu.

-necesito preguntarle algo, le podrías hacer venir por favor-

-OK. Ábrete puerta del León… Loke- resonó la rubia con su llave dorada en la mano.

De repente apareció un chico de cabello naranja con traje y corbata, extrañamente también estaba parado en la cama, sobre el peli rosa.

-Ah Gray de que quieres hablar conmigo- pregunto galantemente el espíritu celestial.

-Necesito un consejo podrías seguirme te diré de que se trata- ambos seguían parados sobre el dragón slayer platicando muy amenamente, que poco faltaba para que se parara y les rompiera la cara a los dos.

La rubia miro con una gotita en la cabeza como ambos chicos saltaban por la ventana, saliendo de la habitación.

-Ahorita te lo regreso Lucy…- oyó gritar al peli negro mientras ambos desaparecían

-Malditos…- por fin se paro el peli rosa, soltando pestes de sus compañeros.

Estaba dispuesto a saltar por la ventana y seguirlos, pero la rubia lo agarro de la bufanda y lo regreso de un jalón.

-Espera… creo que Gray tiene un problema déjalos hablar tranquilos- resonó la rubia que mas bien no se quería quedar sola, y además pensó que el plan del que Juvia le había contado era lo que tenia así al peli negro.

-Cállense ya hacen mucho ruido- se quejo Happy frotando sus ojos, quien hasta hace unos minutos dormía en una canastita sobre la mesa.

El dragón Slayer solo cruzo los brazos y se volvió a meter a la cama.

-Ah que problema…-

MIENTRAS TANTO…

En el techo de alguna casa de la ciudad de Magnolia un peli negro sin camisa y un Espíritu Celestial entablan una conversación algo rara.

Gray le había contado a Loke lo que había sucedido con Juvia esa tarde, y ahora quería un pequeño consejo.

-Quieres que te diga que hacen los novios…- pregunto el espíritu celestial ante lo que su amigo le acaba de contar.

-Si, tiene eso algo de malo- dijo completamente apenado volteando la mirada, donde su amigo no pudiera ver su cara.

-Eh enserio no puedo creer que seas mi amigo- dijo el espíritu del león algo frustrado.

-si ya se que es inusual que no lo sepa, pero nunca he tenido una novia antes- dijo completamente enojado el Fullbuster- Además tu eres experto en el tema.

-por eso siempre te dije que tuvieras novias cuando yo te las presentaba…- dijo sosteniendo la cabeza hasta que atino en algo…

-Oye pero para que quieres saber si igual la vas a rechazar cuando esto acabe- dijo algo desconcertado.

-Pues eso es porque…- prenso unos segundos y continuo- El contrato dice que seremos una pareja real y tenemos que actuar como tal-

-Eh con que es eso- lo miro de reojo el peli naranja- Muy bien pues es muy sencillo solo debes seguir 5 reglas cruciales y estarás bien-

-Bien dime cuales son- pregunto decidido el Fullbuster.

-Bien primero- dijo señalando su dedo índice

\- Un chico siempre esta al tanto de su novia y de que esté cómoda, debes llevarla de paseo, a citas o a comer, a y mas importante… Siempre debes pagar tú, nunca y óyeme bien nunca dejes que ella pague- dijo mientras el peli negro hacia una mueca de disgusto "justo en la chequera"

-Dos, si hace algún cambio en su ropa o peinado hazle saber de inmediato que se ve bien, aun que no sea verdad- se oyó irónico y seguía contando con sus dedos.

-Tres, si caminan uno al lado del otro tómala de la mano- cuando dijo esto el Fullbuster soltó un chasquido con la boca.

-Cuatro siempre debes llevarle algo…-

-Aguarda… ¿Como que algo?- pregunto curioso el peli negro.

-Si algo, como un ramo de rosas, dulces, chocolates, muñecos se creativo, y es obligatorio- dijo pícaro.

-¡Ah entiendo! y ya cual es el cinco…- pregunto alterado el mago de hielo evidentemente ruborizado.

-Bien el ultimo y mas importante…- dijo mirando al peli negro quien trago pesadamente- Cada que la veas por la mañana tienes que darle un beso-

El mago de hielo casi se atraganta al oír esto pero no pudo replicar ya que el espíritu de inmediato se despidió para irse.

-Bueno me tengo que ir suerte Gray… _Juvia me debes una_\- pensó eso ultimo y se marcho el espíritu.

-Oe espera… - dijo ansioso el peli negro.

Tantas horas de estar pensando y pensando y ahora Loke le decía esto, ahora estaba mas confundido, el mago de hielo dudaba poder soportar todo un mes así, o tal vez no seria tan malo…

ENTONCES…

Habían pasado algunas horas y el sol comenzaba a aparecer en cielo dando directamente en la cara a una hermosa peli azul que abrió los ojos lentamente.

Se paro en un solo movimiento, se golpeo un poco la cara para despertar completamente y se miro al espejo tratando de encontrar algo.

De repente observo una pequeña nota en el marco de su espejo con el texto "NO FUE UN SUEÑO".

La chica tomo el papel y comenzó a saltar de la emoción desparramando corazones.

-Ah Juvia no estaba soñando, Juvia realmente se volvió novia de Gray-sama- grito esta dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

-Pero Juvia no debe confiarse- se dijo a si misma tomando una toalla y dirigiéndose al baño- Juvia ahora se esforzara mas que nunca-

Mientras se bañaba de manera casi mecánica, sostenía una expresión seria y decidida, estaba convencida de que atraparía de una u otra forma el corazón de su mago de hielo.

Cuando salió del baño vio colgado en el pechero el conjunto que se pondría ese día.

La fase dos de su plan consistía en llamar la atención de su ahora "novio" con prendas fuera de lo común.

El conjunto frente a ella consistía en una falda azul marino recta que le llegaba poco debajo de la rodilla, unos zapatos con poco tacón, una camisa del mismo color sin mangas, con elegante cuello y con botones que cubrían un poco su escote, (esa blusa definitivamente gritaba, DESABROCHA MIS BOTONES)

No se puso gorro, en vez de eso alzo su pelo en una coleta y trato de maquillarse un poco, la situación lo ameritaba.

-Bien Juvia ya esta lista…- resonó mirándose al espejo- muy bien ahora Juvia dará lo mejor de si-

Salió rápidamente de su habitación pretendiendo dirigirse directamente a Fairy Tail, pero su paso se vio interrumpido por la McGarden que la observo desde su puerta.

-He Juvia te ves muy feliz… ocurrió algo ayer- sonrió picarona.

-así es Levy-chan, Juvia por fin a logrado su cometido- dijo sin dar mucho detalle, ya que quería mantener lo del contrato en secreto, dejando algo conmocionada a la McGarden. –Bueno Levy-chan Juvia te vera en el gremio-

La peli azul corrió hacia la puerta y desapareció, por otro lado la McGarden dio vuelta a su habitación y releyó el punto que se suponía su amiga pondría en practica pero no encontraba nada irrelevante.

-Que abra hecho Juvia…- se preguntaba curiosa, ya que debido a su gran inteligencia debió deducirlo de inmediato, pero ese plan en su libro no se veía tan efectivo.

De que forma lo había aplicado la Loxar, eso era un secreto.


	4. INVASIÓN

**Espero les guste ver a Gray en modo galán xD yo lo adoro jejeje**

* * *

Fue una noche larga tanto para la maga de agua que de la emoción solo durmió 3 horas, como para el mago de hielo quien de plano no pudo conciliar el sueño, solo le daba vueltas al asunto.

Por un lado pensó que se podía deshacer del amor frenético que la peli azul le profesaba, y por otro lado un a voz en su interior (Muy, muy en su interior xD) le decía que lo que hacia estaba mal, y otra voz (sepa dios de donde) le decía que era una buena oportunidad para ver que se sentía tener una novia.

Sin obtener mas repuestas que las que su amigo celestial Loke le había dado, se dispuso a ir a Fairy Tail, se puso su vestimenta habitual y salió de su casa…

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, quería convencerse a si mismo que aun con el contrato el seguiría siendo frio, pero los puntos que su amigo le había dado no ponían esa idea mucho a su favor, a final de cuentas todo era por un "reto".

-Me da esa rosa azul por favor- pidió amablemente acercándose a un puesto en su camino.

Pensó que para el primer día no era necesario un regalo tan grande ni elaborado, simplemente una flor seria suficiente.

-cuanto es…- pregunto cuando la anciana vendedora le extendió una sola flor.

-es para tu novia no es así… no es nada llévatela- le sonrió.

-etto… gracias- respondió serio, después de todo la anciana tenia razón.

Ya en el gremio había una esfera animada, como era habitual en ese lugar, había muchísimos más miembros que el día anterior, ya que la mayoría habían llegado de misión ese día.

Como en el caso de Erza, que se encontraba comiendo pastel después de regresar de una misión con Charle y Wendy quienes platicaban con Romeo.

O Elfman, que peleaba con Natsu a falta del alquimista de hielo.

Todo era normal, de no ser por una nerviosa Loxar que se encontraba en el segundo piso caminando de un lado a otro como desesperada.

-Juvia te arreglaste hoy… te ves muy bien- menciono Lissana a su amiga que no le presto mucha atención.

-Hey mujer de la lluvia siéntate ya, me estas mareando- resonó Gajeel con firmeza.

-a Juvia no puede tranquilizarse Gajeel-kun, Juvia siente que su corazón saldrá de la emoción-

-Y eso porque…- pregunto Lily que estaba a un lado del dragón slayer de hierro.

-ah Juvia no puede decirlo, su corazón arde de amor por un ser que no tiene alas para llegar al cielo…- decía dramática la Loxar.

-de que esta hablando- pregunto Levy acercándose al dragón slayer.

-Creo que ya esta desvariando- dijo Gajeel serio.

-Deberíamos llamar a un doctor- pregunto Lily.

-Ara el único remedio que Juvia necesita acaba de llegar- dijo picara Mirajane quien se acercaba al grupo por igual, ocasionando que los ahí presentes voltearan a la puerta donde Gray acababa de llegar.

La Loxar volteo la vista, dejando de lado su dramática actuación, saco un espejo y vio que todo estuviera en orden, ocasionando que Mirajane, Lissana, Gajeel, Levy y Lily la miraran con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

-Muy bien todo en su lugar, chicos deséenle suerte a Juvia…- dicho esto bajo al primer piso y se paro cerca de las escaleras esperando a que el Fullbuster llegara hasta ella.

La McGarden observaba atenta, aun no sabia cual era la estrategia de su amiga.

-Hey cubo de hielo ya llegaste, continuemos con lo que estábamos ayer…- dijo Natsu dirigiendo una patada voladora al Fullbuster.

Gray al darse cuenta que la patada de Natsu podría arruinar la rosa que llevaba, además de que no quería que la viera tan pronto, solo se hizo de lado y Natsu callo varios metros detrás de el.

-Ahora no Natsu, estoy ocupado- dijo frio y se adentro en el gremio.

Nadie le presto mucha atención, pensaban que el mago de hielo solo no estaba de humor así que cada quien siguió en lo suyo.

Por otro lado Lucy que acaba de llegar al gremio vio a Natsu tirado a sus pies y lo detuvo ya que este se quería parar y vengarse de Gray.

-Natsu, espera un momento- lo sostuvo del brazo.

-Por que me detienes Lucy-

-Quiero averiguar algo…- le dijo suavecito al oído al peli rosa.

-He que cosa…-

-tu solo observa- ambos dirigieron la mirada a Gray que iba directamente hacia Juvia.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a los magos de hielo y agua, ya que entre mas avanzaba Gray, más evidente era que iba directo hacia ella, además de que muchos notaron la flor que traía en su mano escondida en su espalda.

Pronto todos se quedaron callados observando atentamente el tortuoso y algo lento avanzar del mago de hielo.

-QUE NO TIENEN NADA PRODUCTIVO QUE HACER…- grito furioso cuando quedo enfrente de Juvia y ya no oía ni una voz.

Todos saltaron asustados ante el grito del Fullbaster y fingieron continuar con sus actividades aunque no les quitaban la vista de encima.

-Buenos días Gray-sama ¿como durmió?- pregunto sonrojada la Loxar sin haberse acercado aun al mago de hielo.

-A si Buenos días…- con su saludo levanto un poco el rostro de la chica y planto un suave beso en su mejilla. La Loxar se quedo en shock- Pues no dormí tan bien como hubiera querido…-

Ella aun no reaccionaba.

-Toma esto es para ti…- extendió con fingida despreocupación la rosa a la chica quien la tomo, mientras él volteaba su mirada.

Parecía que la chica aun no reaccionaba a lo que había pasado, al igual que el resto de los ahí presentes, solo tomo la rosa en su mano y la detallaba con la mirada.

-Paso lo que creo que paso…- comento sorprendida la albina menor desde el segundo piso.

-Ara, ara que abra sido eso…- resonó Mira con una sonrisa.

-Uh Juvia por fin logro seducir al Hielo GiGi- dijo Gajeel con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa triunfal

-_No puedo creerlo Juvia de verdad lo consiguió_.- pensó la McGarden observando la escena con la boca abierta.

-justo lo que imagine…- reacciono Lucy que aun estaba en la puerta con un sorprendido Natsu.

-he pero que… quien es ese y que hizo con Gray…- resonó el dragón slayer con una cara de "oye he visto un fantasma".

-Antes de que pase cualquier cosa, necesito hablar contigo- con esto la rubia arrastro a Natsu hacia afuera del gremio, antes de que arruinara tan hermosa escena que adentro tenia lugar.

El resto de los presentes se encontraban igual que Juvia, "En Shock"

-Que ocurre…- resonó el peli negro listo para que la Loxar saltara directo en sus brazos pero no fue así.

-Ah… a etto Juvia le agradece mucho el presente Gray-sama- dijo la peli azul completamente ruborizada.

-Le gustaría que desayunáramos juntos Gray-sama- pregunto casi tartamudeando y apretando los ojos de los nervios

-Etto… si me parece bien- ambos se dieron la vuelta y se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la barra, ignorando al resto de sus compañeros ya que era obvio que todos los estaban viendo.

-_Juvia, Juvia nunca se imagino que Gray-sama fuera tan atento, ahora que ara Juvia- _pensaba la Loxar moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Te sucede algo- pregunto confundido el peli negro.

-Ah, no nada Gray-sama…-

-Bien chicos que quieren de desayunar…- pregunto Mirajane quien ya se había acercado "para oír mejor el chisme supongo".

-Tráenos dos desayunos sencillos- dijo el chico queriendo sonar despreocupado.-supongo que saldremos pronto no es así…-

Se dirigió a la peli azul.

-Si…- resonó sonrojada. Y Mirajane solo se dio vuelta para preparar los desayunos.

-Etto… Gray-sama pensé que no lo haríamos publico- dijo suavecito la Loxar jugando con sus dedos.

-a si… pero no hemos dicho nada… solo me pareció mejor que todos lo notaran para que no fastidien después- dijo este tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Aunque la verdad estaba al borde de una crisis mental.

La Loxar solo dio una pequeña sonrisa ruborizada y agacho la cabeza, la chica estaba inmensamente feliz.

Gray la miro por el rabillo del ojo para notar si hubo el cambio en la vestimenta.

-_Mierda… cambio todo su vestuario y yo ni en cuenta-_ Pensó exaltado ya que el siguiente punto que Loke le había dicho debía ponerse en practica inmediatamente.

-He sucede algo Gray-sama- dijo la peli azul mas tranquila viendo la reacción del mago de hielo.

-Ah… no nada- dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua juntando valor- Es solo que pensé que te veías bien con ese vestido- dijo sin mirarla.

La Loxar estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Eso le dio 8000 millones de puntos- dijo Charle cómicamente en una mesa no muy alejada ya que oían cada palabra de los magos.

-Con eso Gray Fullbuster gana 8000 millones a Cero contra Lyon- continúo picaronamente Happy.

-Jamás creí que viviría para ver esto- comento la Scarlet que se encontraba en la misma mesa.- _No aquí hay gato encerrado-_ pensó

-Me alegro mucho por Juvia- sonrió Wendy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ah, muchas gracias Gray-sama- agradeció frenética la peli azul.

Después de que acabaron de desayunar salieron del gremio sin causar gran escándalo, sin embargo todos los que ahí se encontraban, estaban sumamente sorprendidos y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que nadie se acerco ni una vez a Gray para molestarlo.

-ah me pregunto que abra hecho Juvia- pregunto la McGarden recargada en la barra junto con Mira y Lissana.

-si necesito que me diga donde compro la pócima, parece ser efectiva- dijo en chiste Lissana.

-Am solo espero que no haya gato encerrado me pareció muy extraño todo lo que paso- dijo la Scarlet acercándose a sus amigas.

-ayer Juvia dijo que tenia un plan, parece que salió bien- dijo Mira sonriendo.

-_Pero que fue lo que hizo…- _se preguntaba la maga de escritura solida viendo de reojo a cierto Dragón slayer de hierro en el segundo piso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya caminando por las calles de Magnolia Gray y Juvia caminaban tranquilamente.

-Etto… Gray-sama- dijo esta obteniendo la atención del mago de hielo- Juvia se pregunta del por que cambio su forma tan de repente-

-Pues, fue un reto no es así- dijo tratando de sonar despreocupado- Siempre debo ganar, así que si la idea es ser una pareja, seremos una pareja-

Juvia comprendió lo que quiso decir, pero no se sintió ofendida, al contrario se sintió feliz de que el peli negro cooperara con la causa. Sin embargo el comentario dejo mucho mas tranquila a la Loxar.

-Juvia entiende Gray-sama- dijo sonriente agarrando la mano del mago de hielo quien en vez de quitársela, la apretó mas fuerte.

Dieron un paseo por la ciudad tomados de la mano, comieron en un restaurante pequeño y se sentaron a charlar bajo un gran árbol, Gray hasta cierto punto se sintió cómodo ya que la chica no lo atosigo como el esperaba y sus constantes declaraciones de amor bajaron a sutiles insinuaciones.

Cayendo la tarde la acompaño hasta las afueras de Fairy Hills.

-Muchas gracias por traer a Juvia, Gray-sama – sonrió la chica.

-No hay problema…- respondió con un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

La Loxar aprovecho que el ladeo un poco la cabeza para acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla, como agradecimiento por el que le había dado esa misma mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana Gray-sama- con esto la Loxar entro al complejo de departamentos dejando a un conmocionado Gray.

-Ahh si esto sintió ella me compadezco de que haya sido ante tanta gente- dijo caminando ya hacia su hogar.

Pensó que tal vez todos los días fueran así, resistir treinta días ya no sonaba tan tortuoso, definitivamente podía acostumbrarse.

Cuando llego a su casa, camino directamente a su cama, habían sido muchas emociones en un día, y simplemente se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente…

Un delicioso aroma embriago al pelinegro que abrió los ojos pesadamente tratando de despertar completamente.

-que será ese olor- se pregunto curioso ya que parecía venir directamente de su cocina.

Se dirigió hacia haya y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la Loxar cocinando muy quitada de la pena en su cocina.

-Buenos días Gray-sama, Juvia le ha preparado el desayuno- sonrió alegremente la peli azul.

-Ahh tu nunca cambias-


	5. Adoro a las Maid

**Wollaaaa ejeje ahora si lo que todos esperaban LEMON seeee... x3**

* * *

-Buenos días Gray-sama, Juvia le ha preparado el desayuno- sonrió alegremente la peli azul.

-Ahh tu nunca cambias-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Dime como entraste?- dijo serio el peli negro recargándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, ya que siempre fue muy cuidadoso cuando de cerrar su casa se trataba.

-Juvia se convirtió en agua y paso por debajo de la puerta- dijo muy quitada de la pena la peli azul sin dejar de preparar el desayuno.

Al Fullbuster le broto una gotita de sudor de la frente.

-Bueno… al menos espero que estés preparando algo bueno- menciono el mago de hielo acercándose a la mesa.

-Por supuesto Gray-sama- dijo la chica acercando un plato al peli negro y quedándose a un lado de el- Juvia a preparado todos sus platillos favoritos-

El peli negro observo un momento los platillos frente de el y lo comprobó, la pinta era excelente y el olor cautivante, pero ahora venia la verdadera prueba…

-Delicioso…- resonó casi con sorpresa.

-enserio le gusto… Gray-sama, Juvia esta tan feliz- dijo la chica sonriendo radiante.

-Si muchas gracias…- dijo el chico alzándose un momento de su silla y planto, otra vez un beso en la mejilla de la Loxar.

Definitivamente se estaba acostumbrando.

La chica solo se ruborizo, aunque trataba de controlar su emoción aun le causaba vergüenza, claro no era que lo disfrutara.

El pelinegro volvió a su asiento y comenzó a comer con ganas, sin embargo algo llamo su atención…

-Eh… ¿Juvia que le paso a mi cocina?- dijo este con mucha tranquilidad al ver el trastero vacio y la estufa limpia.

-Juvia pensó en llegar temprano para despertarse con Gray-sama pero cuando vio su hogar decidió acerarlo un poco…- dijo la chica sentándose frente de el con un plato de comida para ella.

-Ah…- la pregunta que iba a hacer lo incomodaba en sobremanera-Eh Juvia ¿A que hora llegaste?-

-A las 4 de la mañana…- dijo sonriente.

El pelinegro casi se atraganta pues ya eran casi las 9.

-quieres decir que todo ese tiempo limpiaste la cocina…- no fue pregunta, fue afirmación.

-así es Gray-sama- dijo orgullosa la chica- Además Juvia lavo su ropa, sacudió los muebles y lavo el baño- dijo con estrellitas por ojos.

-Oe no tenías porque hacerlo- dijo a modo de regaño sin oírse agresivo, bueno tampoco es que su casa fuera demasiado grande, solo consistía de una habitación, una cocina, la estancia y un baño.

Aunque claro el hecho de haber tenido millones de cajas de remen tiradas en todas partes y ropa por doquier daba la impresión de que la casa no tenía final.

-No fue problema Gray-sama- dijo la chica sonrojada agachando un poco la mirada- Juvia se siente mejor si sabe que su novio vive en una casa limpia-

"NOVIO"… Flechazo, definitivamente esa cara junto con esas palabras hicieron que el chico sintiera unos cuantos PUM, PUM en su pecho, por lo que instintivamente alzo su mano en el mismo.

-Sucede algo Gray-sama…- pregunto inocente la Loxar.

-eh no nada…- dijo medio sonrojado- pero no quiero que hagas esto…-

La chica solo sonreía de manera tierna.

-Llegaste muy temprano y no me dio tiempo de comprarte nada…- dijo el chico algo molesto mientras acababa el ultimo rastro de comida de su plato.

-JUVI! – Se oyó de la Loxar antes de casi desfallecer de amor –No se preocupe por eso Gray-sama-

-Nada de eso tendré que compensarlo- dijo el chico levantándose de su asiento.

-Ah a que se refiere con eso Gray-samaaaa- no continuo pues el chico la tomo de la mano y la arrastro (literal) para salir de la casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya en el gremio todo era animado, como es costumbre en ese lugar, sin embargo una inusual junta de chicas daba lugar en una esquina del gremio.

-Entonces no hablaron con Juvia anoche…- pregunto una rubia curiosa.

-¡No! Llego tarde y creímos que estaría cansada… fuimos a buscarla a su habitación en la mañana pero ya no estaba- dijo Erza comiendo una rebanada de pastel.

-Ahora que lo pienso Gray tampoco a llegado- agrego inocente la dragón slayer junto a Charle.

-Pero esperen estamos hablando de Gray… no creo que hayan pasado la noche juntos- recalco la McGarden.

-Pues si lo piensas bien no es como si Gray que vimos ayer, fuera el Gray que conocemos- dijo Lissana con una mano en su mentón.

-Verdad, yo digo que al hielo le lavaron el cerebro- Dijo Natsu que ¿también estaba en la platica?

-Tú fuera de aquí…- lo pateo una furiosa Lucy, dejando conmocionadas a sus amigas.

-Ara pues yo pienso que Juvia tiene muchas cosas que explicar- dijo sonriente Mirajane, consiguiendo la atención de nuevo.

-Pues yo hasta no verlo no creerlo- decía Cana empinándose un barril- Que lastima que haya llegado tan tarde de mi misión-

-Oye Lu-chan…- resonó la McGarden haciendo una seña a su amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre Levy-chan? - pregunto la rubia siguiendo a la peli azul, lejos del resto de las chicas.

-La verdad es que hace dos días Juvia estaba muy triste después de lo ocurrido en Crocux- contaba bajito para que nadie la oyera- pero después de leer esto consiguió ser la novia de Gray-

La pequeña chica enseño a Lucy el libro que le había prestado a la Loxar.

-Bueno aun no sabemos si son novios- corrigió la chica comenzando a leer el mentado plan "Z"

-"_Si llegaste a este parte solo te puedo decir que… una de dos o tu chico es DEMASIADO TSUNDERE o es GAY… como lo puedes adivinar a pues muy fácil… es hora de ponerse creativo y darle donde mas le duela EL ORGULLO para eso necesitas una hoja y una pluma, si sabes a que me refiero manos a la obra"-_ leyó detenidamente la rubia.

-¿He? A que se refiere, como pudo atrapar eso a Gray…- dijo confundida la Heartafilia.

-No se Lu-chan- contesto la otra, mientras ambas se pusieron a razonar llegando a métodos que parecían muy poco efectivos.

A la rubia incluso le dio un escalofrió cuando se le vinieron cosas muy raras a la mente y volteo por inercia a ver a Natsu quien discutía con sus compañeros lejos de las chicas.

-Ocurre algo Lu-chan…- dijo la peli azul notando la expresión de la rubia.

-No nada…- dijo rápidamente.

-Por cierto ayer te llevaste a Natsu muy temprano y ya no regresaron… ¿Paso algo en particular?- pregunto picarona.

-Eh… eh no claro que… bueno tal vez paso algo- dijo notándose nerviosa y volteando la mirada. –Bueno es que ayer…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ah Gray-sama donde esta…- pregunto una aterrada peli azul buscando a su chico en un cuarto obscuro. –Gray-sama…-

-Ah…- dio un grito alto cuando una araña cayo en su hombro.

-Jajá la verdad nunca creí que te asustaran estas cosas- dijo un chico saliendo de detrás de un disfraz de fantasma.

-Juvia quiere salir de aquí…- dijo chillando la Loxar

-Ah esta bien no te enfades- dijo el peli negro mientras sacaba a la chica de "La casa de los espantos".

-Juvia estaba tan feliz cuando Gray-sama la invito a la feria, pero nunca creyó que Gray-sama planeara espantar a Juvia- seguía chillando la Loxar colgada del brazo del peli negro por el miedo.

-Ah tranquila ya salimos…- dijo este al empezar a sentir en sus ojos la radiante luz del día, y ambos empezaron a caminar.

La chica rápidamente lo soltó y empezó a caminar con alegría adelantándose un poco.

-ah Gray-sama no le parece que hace un día hermoso- dijo reluciente mientras daba una vuelta en si misma.

-Ah… - Gray no lo había notado pero ese día la chica llevaba un peculiar vestido blanco de algodón, sin mangas y algo corto para su gusto.

Le molesto. Enserio, ¿solo dos días como novios y ahora le preocupaba que otros la vieran así?, ups que problema, debía activar la barrera tsundere de inmediato.

-Sucede algo Gray-sama- pregunto la chica observando la mueca del pelinegro

-No…- ya se empezaba a aburrir de las adulaciones fingidas, simplemente el no era así. -Vamos…- el tomo su mano y comenzaron a correr.

Dieron un agradable paseo por la feria, a decir verdad resultaba mucho más cómodo que el día anterior, ya que ninguno de los dos se forzaba a tomarse de la mano, sin embargo las sonrisas y "coqueteos" por parte de la Loxar aparecían en todo momento, curiosamente ya no parecían molestarle al peli negro.

A fin de cuentas la chica se estaba comportando.

Su delirio mental comenzó cuando se acercaron a un puesto de algodones de azúcar y al pedir la chica que atendía comenzó a gritar.

-Ah… tu eres de Fairy Tail…- grito eufórica y con visible exageración.

-Ah pues si…- dijo el chico sin ganas

-aquí tienes…- le dio dos algodones.

-cuanto es…- pregunto el pelinegro sacando algo de dinero.

-Nada. Te los obsequio…- dijo muy "amablemente" mas bien coqueteándole

Gray trago hondo antes de voltear a ver a la peli azul a su lado, sabia que en cualquier momento la pobre tipa que vendía los algodones quedaría atrapada en un candado de agua.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la Loxar muy quitada de la pena sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Eh gracias…- resonó antes de darse la vuelta llevando a la maga de agua con el.

-ah muchas gracias Gray-sama- recibió el algodón muy civilizadamente, cuando él se lo extendió

-Eh… se que me arrepentiré de preguntar esto.- dijo mirándola de frente- ¿Pero porque no le dijiste algo? Normalmente te lanzas a cualquiera llamándolo "rival de amores"-

-Eh… pero Gray-sama ahora es novio de Juvia- dijo mirándolo con absoluta inocencia- Aunque sea por un contrato Gray-sama ahora esta con Juvia y Juvia confía en usted-

Le lanzo una sonrisa tan franca que el mago de hielo casi se va de espaldas por lo tierna que le pareció.

-Además Juvia es tan afortunada por poder presumir a un novio tan guapo- dijo maravillada a lo que el Fullbuster miro extrañado.

-No se porque pero ya nada me extraña de ti…- dijo un poco resignado. –Anda vámonos-

Dicho esto empujo un poco a la peli azul para que comenzaran a caminar en la misma dirección que el, e inconscientemente había rodeado la cintura de la chica con el brazo para obligarla a caminar.

Ella solo se sonrojo, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no la quito y caminaba algo sonrojado, sin pensar que el chico solo no podía desaprovechar el tener ciertas "libertades".

-Gray-sama Juvia le agradece mucho la compensación- dijo la chica pensando en que debía agradecerle- Si Gray-sama ara esto cada que Juvia limpie su casa, Juvia la aseara diario- dijo emocionada.

-Ah pero si esta no era la compensación de la que hable…-

-Eh… entonces cual es Gray-sama- dijo confundida.

-Esta…-

La chica no se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir hasta que sintió como retrajo su brazo para obligarle a acercarse a el y en un movimiento junto sus labios con los de ella.

Fue un poco torpe al principio, pero poco a poco se convirtió en un beso lleno de ternura.

Era oficial la Loxar estaba al borde de un colapso mental.

Cuando el peli negro separo un poco u cabeza de la de ella para ver su expresión, sonrió de lado con altanería al verla completamente nerviosa. Y para colmo la abrazo más fuerte.

Acaso tenerla a su merced lo hacia sentirse bien, por supuesto como todo hombre le gustaba marcar su territorio.

-ah Gray-sama, Juvia esta tan avergonzada- dijo tapado sus ojos de manera monótona.

-Jajá, ahora si vámonos- dijo sin soltarla, lo cual agradeció la chica inmensamente, después de la impresión no sabia si se desmayaría en ese preciso lugar.

Y DESPUÉS…

Instintivamente llegaron al gremio, no se habían reportado en toda la mañana y debían al menos dar aviso de que se encontraban bien.

No tardaron mucho para pasar por la puerta, pero cual fue su supresa cuando al ingresar absolutamente TODAS las miradas de sus compañeros fueron directo hacia ellos.

O si lo había olvidado, él aun la traía tomada de la cintura.

-Ah…- al pelinegro de incomodaron las miradas pero aun así ingreso en la misma posición en la que habían llegado.

(Claro se iba a ver feo que de repente la soltaba xD)

-Llegamos Mira-san- dijo la peli azul como costumbre.

-Bienvenidos…- resonó la albina sorprendentemente tranquila.

-Alguna novedad…- secundo el pelinegro también dejado llevar por la costumbre.

-Pues una…- los miro picara- pero creo que ya saben cual es-

Logro que ambos chicos se sonrojaran.

-Ah Gajeel-kun hola…- dijo la Loxar desviando su atención a su amigo que se acaba de acercar.

-Hasta que te apareces mujer de la lluvia, creí que tendría que hacer la misión solo- replico molesto el Dragón de hierro.

-Lo lamento mucho Gajeel-kun pero Juvia no podrá acompañarlo en algún tiempo- dijo con una exagerada reverencia mientras el Dragón Slayer intercambiaba miradas con el Fullbuster, por alguna razón al mago de hielo no le parecía que ella le diera explicaciones, aun así no dijo nada.

-Hey Natsu… ven acá- se oyó gritar a una rubia persiguiendo al Salamander quien corría animado con el ensayo de su novela por todo el gremio.

-He Salamander y la Coneja ya están haciendo alboroto de nuevo- replico animado el dragón de hierro.

Sin embargo nunca pensó que las palabras que acababa de mencionar harían eco en la cabeza de Loxar llegando a maquinar una extraña idea.

-_He ¿CONEJA?... Lucy-san… COSPLAYER- _resonó en su cabeza como un descubrimiento milenario.

-Perdón Gray-sama, Juvia recordó algo importante- dijo eufóricamente dirigiéndose al mago de hielo a quien le pareció extraño que se fuera tan de repente.

-Oe…- alcanzo a replicar antes de ver como la Loxar se acercaba a Lucy (quien ya había recuperado su novela por cierto dejando a Natsu medio muerto) y le susurraba algo al oído.

-Perdón Gray-sama, Juvia lo vera después…- dijo esta echándose a correr arrastrando a su amiga rubia por el camino.

-Ah que rara mujer…- susurro el pelinegro bajito antes de sentir un aura maligna tras de el.

-ERZA…- dijo casi gritando.

-Tú…ven conmigo- sonó a orden, el trago pesado antes de seguirla.

-¿Y ahora que hice?...-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado ya varias horas, parecía que los últimos días habían sido un remolino de emociones para el pelinegro quien ahora se dirigía a su casa, a decir verdad algo decepcionado.

Primero que nada Juvia se había ido sin decirle a donde, no es que fuera celoso pero le pareció raro, y luego Erza quien después de afirmarle que si salía con la Loxar, le dio un largo discurso acerca del amor y las relaciones personales.

-Por algo nunca me habían llamado la atención las mujeres…- se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

-Solo espero que todo esto acabe pronto- Mentiroso, la verdad lo estaba disfrutando, podría tomarse ciertas libertades con la Loxar con el pretexto del contrato.

No es como si nunca le hubiera llamado la atención la maga de agua, solo que se resistía a mostrar sus verdaderas emociones.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos y antes de lo que hubiera esperado ya estaba en la puerta de su casa.

Abrió sin mucho ánimo la puerta y aventó las llaves.

-Ya estoy en casa…- dijo sin mucha gracia ya que sabia que no había nadie, pero cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar una voz que se le hacia muy familiar.

-Bienvenido a casa… amo Gray-sama- en la entrada de la estancia se encontraba Juvia sentada sobre sus rodillas dando la bienvenida al chico.

No pudo hablar, la detallo de pies a cabeza y casi deja escapar un hilito de sangre.

La peli azul estaba disfrazada de Maid, y cuando esta se paro pudo verlo, su vestido negro corto (muy, muy corto), un par de largas medias que llegaban casi hasta el muslo, el mandil de encaje blanco, bueno hasta la diadema sobre su cabello suelto, tenia el disfraz completo.

-Pero Juvia ¿Qué haces aquí?- menciono sorprendido.

-Bueno Juvia pensó que también podía preparar la cena para Gray-sama- dijo regalando una campante sonrisa.

-Y el disfraz…- pregunto curioso.

-Juvia pidió a Lucy-san que le ayudara a escogerlo- dijo muy quitada de la pena, modelando su vestuario al chico. – ¿Acaso no le gusta Gray-sama?- pregunto aturdida.

-No… he de hecho te vez bien- dijo muy apenado apartando la vista antes de que deberás derramara sangre por la nariz.

-Ah que bueno que a Gray-sama le gusta el disfraz de Juvia- dijo esta arrastrando del brazo al peli negro hasta la cocina.

-Mire Gray-sama, Juvia preparo esto para usted- dijo la chica dándole vueltas a un estofado que se cocía en la estufa.

Gray se acerco para ver el estofado de cerca, pero más que el olor de la comida noto algo mucho más llamativo.

Al acercarse, su nariz roso un momento el cabello de la joven, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un delicioso aroma que llenaba sus pulmones, no se resistió y dio otro suspiro como queriendo absorber todo el aroma de la Loxar.

De un momento a otro toda lógica que el chico pudo haber conservado se fue al carajo.

-¿Qué le parece Gray-sama? No se ve apetitoso- pregunto la chica que aun no se daba cuenta lo que el pelinegro estaba haciendo.

-Mucho…- dijo el chico con algo de lujuria, mientras se acercaba más a ella por detrás y colaba su mano por un lado de la joven para apagar la estufa, ella se quedo estática.

-Gray-sama que hace…- dijo algo apenada al sentir como con una mano hacia su cabello de lado hundiendo su nariz en la piel desnuda de su cuello, de repente comenzó a olfatearla descaradamente.

-¿Gray-sama?- pregunto algo abochornada cuando él tomo su cintura con la otra mano.

-Tranquila…- le susurro bajito muy cerca del oído mientras su nariz seguía recorriendo su cuello. Pero eso era imposible sentía claramente su aliento tibio escudriñando su cuello.

De repente lo sintió, la mano que había hecho su cabello de lado ahora recorría suavemente su espalda, dándole descargas eléctricas.

Quiso mantenerse serena pero no pudo soportarlo mas, soltó un pequeño gemido entre avergonzada y nerviosa, mala idea…

Después de escuchar su gemido, la mano que el chico mantenía en la cintura de la joven dio un fuerte jalón que puso a la Loxar de frente al mago de hielo, el volvió a hundir su nariz en el cuello de ella para no perder el olor, y frenéticamente comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás acorralándola contra una pared.

Ambas manos se posaron en la cintura de ella acercándola a él, y las manos de ella fueron a dar en los antebrazos del chico.

Mientras olfateaba su cuello se atrevió a dar suaves besos que hicieron estremecer a la chica, debido a la sensación de sus labios fríos sobre su piel, pero con cada nuevo gemido el chico comenzaba a hacer cosas mas atrevidas.

Los gemidos de la peli azul se hicieron más evidentes cuando el chico pasó de recorrer su cuello con besos, y comenzó a hacerlo con su lengua, chupaba y salivaba justo sobre clavícula.

Realmente era algo que la chica nunca se hubiera esperado, pero que le gustaba de sobre manera.

-Ah… Gray-sama- soltó llena de excitación, lo que provoco que el chico comenzara a pasear sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella, prestando singular atención en acariciar desde la parte alta de su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas, que apretó aun mas a el.

Por otro lado su otra mano se encargo de acariciar suavemente uno de los senos de la chica por enzima de la ropa.

Poco a poco la cara enrojecida de la Loxar delataba que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero un suave movimiento la hizo regresar de su delirio cuando el peli negro coló una de sus manos por debajo de su falda y luego la otra.

Acaricio un momento sus muslos antes de jalarlos con fuerza para que ella enredara las piernas en su cintura.

Esa posición le facilito poder cargarla y avanzar sus descarados besos a la hendidura de los pechos de Juvia. Ella llevo sus manos a los hombros de el para sostenerse.

Pero se sobre exalto cuando comenzó a caminar llevándola directamente a su cuarto, sobre todo porque comenzó a sentir algo duro que rosaba su parte intima, mientras él manoseaba con descaro sus piernas, pero no se quejo en ningún momento, no le pidió que para, ella quería seguir.

La dejo caer suavemente en la cama y se alejo un poco para verla, sonrojada, apenada, entrecerrando los labios jadeantes, se veía hermosa, ahí a su merced.

Sin esperar se acerco a ella, poso sus codos a los costados de Juvia cuidando no aplastarla y siguió manoseándola, de un momento a otro subió su mirada fría y penetrante, la chica ahora si sentía que se moría.

Acerco su cara a la ella y saco su lengua relamiendo sus labios, ella solo jadeaba avergonzada, y observo como el se volvió a alejar de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Juvia, creo que nunca te dije que me encantan las Maid verdad…-

* * *

**Me quedo un poquito largo y si ya se me han de odiar porque no hubo nada de buena accion pero no se desesperen ya abra y de sobra muahahaha**


	6. SIN REMORDIMIENTOS

**Bueno Mortales ahora si aqui esta su hermoso LEMON y sin interrupciones x3...**

* * *

-Juvia, creo que nunca te dije que me encantan las Maid verdad…-

La peli azul ya no carburaba, solo lo miro jadeante y avergonzada.

-No diga cosas tan vergonzosas Gray-sama…- resonó súper roja intentando tapar su cara con ambas manos.

-No ni te atrevas- replico el pelinegro suavemente acercándose de nuevo a su cara. De un movimiento tomo ambas manos de la chica y las aprisiono con una suya dejando al descubierto el rostro de la Loxar.

-Eres mía…- susurro bajito antes de unir sus labios con los de ella.

Al principio fue un beso lleno de ternura del cual la peli azul se dejo invadir, la sensación de sus labios fríos sobre los de ella, y los escalofríos provocados por la mano del Fullbuster que se paseaba por todo su cuerpo descaradamente, provocaba en la chica los pensamientos mas sucios y lujuriosos que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

La sensación se rompió cuando el pelinegro se atrevió a morder suavemente el labio inferior de la chica.

-Ahh….- soltó un pequeño gemido que ocasiono abriera su boca.

Por otro el Fullbuster aprovecho ese insignificante momento para meter su propia lengua en la boca de la chica, con su lengua recorrió toda la boca de ella, buscando llegar hasta el fondo de sus pensamientos mas obscuros, aun tenia sus manos inmovilizadas y la manoseaba por todos lados.

Pero ese era el sueño de ella no podía dejar que él se llevara toda la diversión. Mientras el se dedicaba a explorar su boca con su lengua ella se atrevió a darle un pequeño mordisco.

El chico se encendió aun mas si era posible, movió su lengua de manera mas frenética buscando la de ella, se volvió una batalla en la que ninguno de los dos parecía querer retroceder, los movimientos del chico se volvían poco a poco más rápido.

Inmovilizada de las manos, una mano juguetona colándose por debajo de su falda y el restregamiento de su cuerpo al suyo buscando juntarse cada vez mas hicieron que la chica casi se desmayara.

Jadeante el chico se separo por fin de su cara observándola de manera soberbia, viendo como casi se desmoronaba en sus manos por fin la soltó, pero ella no se movió, solo jadeaba nerviosa.

El chico se alejo un poco mas quedando a gatas arriba de ella y sin previo aviso se movió a la parte baja de su cuerpo.

De un rápido movimiento el pelinegro se deciso de su ropa quedando solo en bóxer (a fin de cuentas en eso tenia experiencia)

-Gray-sama que esta…- no continuo sintió como el se situaba entre sus piernas y con ambas manos baja una de las medias, claro no sin antes acariciar suavemente su piel a rededor del elástico.

-Schh… no hables- le susurro bajito y con una mirada sensual- Solo disfrútalo-

Y valla que lo estaba disfrutando, no solo quito su media, dio suaves besos y lamio de forma descarada su rodilla, la chica solo jadeaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bajo esa pierna y continuo con la otra siguiendo el mismo proceso.

Pero había algo que le preocupaba a la chica, estaba asustada si solo se dejaba llevar que pasaría después aun si era solo por el contrato, el ser novios le daba ese derecho al chico de continuar no es así, pero era algo que ella también quería y que se había imaginado innumerables veces, no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad

Cuando por fin había retirado ambas medias, tomo sus muslos, uno con cada mano, y los acaricio buscando llegar más arriba, sus manos llegaron hasta el borde de sus braguitas tomándolas con delicadeza y comenzó a bajarlas, provocando escalofríos en la chica.

Juvia realmente sentía que colapsaba pero no replico, se sintió desprotegida cuando vio que el había lanzado su ropa intima lejos y ahora comenzaba a acercar su rostro a ella.

Sintió como respiraba cerca de su parte intima colando su cabeza bajo la falda, quiso mirar pero él no le permitía moverse, fue como si un momento el hubiera observado la parte intima de ella para detallarla parte por parte.

Los gemidos estruendosos empezaron cuando la chica sintió que el abrió sus "labios" con ambas manos y empezó a salivar justo en ese lugar, succiono y relamió por todas partes, Juvia solo jadeaba y se retorcía en la cama, sintió como por sus muslos corría un liquido que el pelinegro relamió por completo.

De un segundo a otro él alzo su mirada otra vez, soltó sus caderas para sostener su propio peso en la cama y se acerco de nuevo a la cara de ella.

Lentamente quito la diadema que ella aun traía y llevo sus manos a su cintura, la alzo suavemente mientras ya había comenzado a besar frenéticamente su cuello de nuevo, una de sus manos recorrieron su cintura hasta llegar a su espalda y suavemente bajo el cierre de su vestido.

-ahh Gray-sama- gemía la peli azul con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

De un rápido movimiento el vestido salió volando dejando a la chica como dios la había echado al mundo, pues por el diseño del vestido no llevaba sostén.

El la dejo en la cama un momento y se volvió a alejar, la observo jadeante y avergonzada con los ojos entre abiertos y su pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente, se lanzo justo a uno de sus senos y comenzó a juguetear, su piel era tan blanca que sus pezones parecían estar hechos de fresa, se acerco a uno de ellos y lo relamió moviendo salvajemente la lengua de un lado a otro, mientras tomaba el otro con la otra mano, pellizcándolo suavemente.

-Ahh Gray-sama, Juvia, Juvia ya no aguanta mas…- resonó en forma suplicante ante la tortura que su amante le brindaba. Ella no hacia nada era obvio que era su primera vez así que el chico opto por ser condescendiente con ella aunque era obvio que el ya tampoco aguantaría mucho.

-Ni yo…- le contesto dejando de aplicar a la chica su dulce agonía, se acomodo bien sobre ella y abrió sus piernas notándose algo desesperado, a pesar del miedo que la Loxar sentía la lujuria la invadía, apretó sus ojos para que el no lo notara y lo dejo avanzar.

Se quito el bóxer casi de manera mecánica, sin moverse ni un centímetro y comenzó a entrar en ella suavemente. Ella apretó los dientes y resistió un grito de dolor que más bien se escucho como un gemido ahogado, enterró las uñas en la espalda de él y se aferro a su cuerpo.

-Juvia tu eras…- era una pregunta estúpida, puesto que el sabia perfectamente que ella no le había pertenecido antes a nadie, pero aun así dejo por alto ese pequeño detalle.

-Si, pero ahora Juvia a tenido su primera vez con Gray-sama. Juvia no podría ser mas feliz- replico en su oído oyéndose feliz pero aun así dejo escapar una, casi imperceptible lágrima de dolor. Él no se movió un rato, sabia que hasta el momento había sido algo rudo, pero que aun así ella no se había quejado, ahora le tocaba a el ser comprensivo.

Un beso apasionado y la lengua de la chica colándose entre sus labios le hicieron saber que ella estaba lista para lo que seguía. Comenzó a mover sus caderas suavemente ocasionando altos gemidos en la chica, que cada vez se escuchaban mas alto cuando él comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, se sostenía con ambas manos sobre la cama para no caer de plano sobre ella.

Entraba y salía de ella de forma desenfrenada cada vez más rápido.

Besaba sus labios, su cuello y sus senos como si jamás los fuera a volver a ver, la tomo de la cintura y la alzo junto con el dejándola ahora a ella arriba y él abajo.

La chica poso ambas manos en el torso de el y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, los movimientos que al principio habían sido dolorosos se convirtieron en el mas dulce placer que jamás se hubiera imaginado. El llevo sus manos justo a los senos de ella y los apretó fuerte sacando otro gemido alto por parte de la Loxar.

Los movimientos eran cada vez mas rápidos, ya no solo ella gemía, también se escuchaban sonidos roncos salir de la garganta del Fullbuster. Aparto sus manos de los senos de ella y los poso en sus caderas, moviéndola de arriba a bajo cada vez más rápido.

-ahh Gray-sama… Juvia va a… Juvia ahh- no termino de decir nada un fuerte orgasmo ocasiono que callera en el torso del chico que aun la movía frenéticamente.

-Yo también… Juvia Ngr…- replico justo antes de acabar dentro de ella.

-ahh…- dio otro gemido entrecortado al sentir como se había venido dentro de ella, lo que ocasiono que ella se viniera otra vez.

El pelinegro abrazo a su amante dulcemente y la acostó junto a él, no sabia si se había quedado dormida o se había desmayado pero ella ya no se movía, no la forzó, la dejo dormir a su lado abrazándola de manera posesiva y se quedo dormido por igual.

Que iba a pasar el día siguiente, no le importaba, por ahora solo se dedicaría a disfrutar la noche que parecía iba a ser eterna.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado ya muchas horas, tantas que los dos amantes que ya hacían dormidos en la cama del chico que había sido testigo de sus arrebatos pasionales, no se habían dado cuenta que el sol brillaba en medio del cielo y de ellos ni sus luces.

La fuerte luz dio justo en la cara del pelinegro que por un momento maldijo el no tener cortinas ya que lo que menos quería en ese momento era abrir los ojos, retrajo sus manos buscando sentir el bulto que hasta hace unos minutos abrazaba pero no lo encontró. -JUVIA…- abrió los ojos, eufórico buscando a la chica pero no la encontró a su lado, comenzó a buscarla en la cama con desesperación como si se la hubieran robado.

(Tenia que admitirlo, la chica siempre había llamado su atención, pero él se había resistido ya había perdido demasiadas personas, solo no quería sentirse atado a alguien de nuevo, pero triste realidad ella ya estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, y el hecho de no haberla visto al despertar se lo confirmo, si bien no se podía considerar amor a lo que sentía por ella, en definitiva nunca fue solo amistad)

-Pasa algo Gray-sama- respondió suavemente la linda peli azul que salía del baño, cubierta solo por la camisa del chico a medio abrir.

El peli negro dio un respiro hondo, se paro de la cama, aun desnudo y abrazo a la chica que lo miraba confundida.

-No, nada solo me asusto no verte en la cama.- dijo hundiendo su cara en el cuello de ella, para su buena suerte el olor que lo había embriagado la noche anterior aun no desaparecía. La chica lo abrazo por igual.

-No tiene porque asustarse Gray-sama, Juvia jamás se iría de su lado- replico tierna la Loxar.

-Jaa que tramposa…- replico suave en su oído mientras la cargaba y la llevaba de vuelta a su cama.

–Estas lista para que continuemos lo que dejamos pendiente anoche- replico galante.

-Gray-sama…- se escucho gemir de nuevo a Loxar…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y EN EL GREMIO Una junta de chicas tiene lugar de nuevo en la barra del lugar.

-Ya casi es hora del almuerzo y Gray y Juvia aun no llegan- replicaba furiosa una rubia.

-Juvia no llego a dormir a Fairy Hills me pregunto porque…- menciono la McGarden algo preocupada

-Pero Lucy, Juvia si hablo contigo ayer no es cierto- le menciono Mirajane a la rubia tratando de tranquilizarla

-Si pero no me dijo nada en concreto, solo me pidió le ayudara a comprar un disfraz de sirvienta y luego me dijo que su sueño se había hecho realidad-

-Y tú no hablaste con Gray… Erza- pregunto Lissana curiosa a su amiga Scarlet.

-Pues si…- dijo obteniendo la atención de las chicas- Gray me confirmo que estaban saliendo-

-EHH…- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo. -Entonces si lo logro…- se tapo la boca incrédula la rubia.

-Yo sabia que Gray iba a caer…- replico divertida la Alberona.

-No te dijo como fue…- pregunto la McGarden.

-no no le pregunte eso- resonó tranquila la pelirroja.

-entonces Natsu tiene razón, Juvia si embrujo a Gray- se había colado en la conversación un simpático gato azul.

-tu vete de aquí…- lo pateo la Heartafilia.

-Pues yo estoy preocupada- dijo la McGarden recargándose en la barra- sabemos el tipo de persona que es Gray pero me preocupada que ella salga lastimada.-

-Solo nos queda rezar por su felicidad- comento seria la pelirroja sacándole una gotita de sudor a sus compañeras.

-Hey Lu-chan acompáñame…- menciono la pequeña peli azul. –Yo sigo preocupada, no sabemos que clase de táctica uso Juvia para que fuera tan efectiva-

-eh enserio te preocupa Juvia, o el hecho de que no hayamos podido descifrar que hizo- le pregunto irónica la rubia.

-Uh… - no le contesto- Oye Lu-chan y no intentaste nada con Natsu…- pregunto la McGarden con inocencia.

-Schh Levy-chan se supone que es un secreto- le tapo la boca su amiga- y no ya no pude hablar ayer con el, pero ahora mismo no lo veo de seguro esta en mi casa- contesto resignada.

-Bueno pues te deseo suerte- -Y yo a ti con Gajeel- replico picara la Heartafilia.

-Lu-chan no lo digas tan alto- chillo la McGarden.

Ahora se veían las intensiones de esas dos, el hecho de no entender como había usado su amiga de agua la táctica, les enojaba de sobremanera, tomando en cuenta que ya llevaban tres días tratando de hablar con ella y pues nada. Solo querían el secreto para aplicar la táctica por su cuenta.

La McGarden ya había intentado sutiles acercamientos con cierto Dragón Slayer de Hierro sin conseguir resultados, a final de cuentas ella no era tan inhibida como Juvia.

Por otro lado Lucy se acababa de dar cuenta lo que sentía por su amigo de fuego, sabia a la perfección que no se podía definir como un "Tsundere" pero era un hombre a final de cuentas.

Bajo estos pensamientos la rubia ya se dirigía a su casa, se sentía algo tonta y desanimada al pensar en usar tácticas de enamoramiento, pero nada mas recordar lo asexuales que los chicos de su gremio parecían, le daba nauseas.

-Ya llegue- replico sin interés al llegar a su departamento.

-ah bienvenida…- en efecto el chico peli rosa estaba tonteando acotado en su cama, y al llegar le dio la bienvenida con la hermosa sonrisa que solo el poseía y que a ella le encantaba, aunque aun no se lo dijera.

-Ah otra vez aquí… cuantas veces tengo que decirte Natsu que no entres por la ventana- lo regaño furiosa

-Ah Lucy pienso mejor cuando estoy en esta cama…- dijo volviéndose a acostar. -ah y en que piensas…- pregunto curiosa la rubia.

-En ese tonto de Gray…. Estoy seguro de que Juvia preparo una poción muy efectiva y por eso esta así…- dijo pensativo el peli rosa.

-Ya Natsu deja eso…- le contesto cortante la chica- Deberías alegrarte por ellos- -alegrarme de que… ya no tengo con quien pelear- dijo desanimado.

-y porque no mejor te buscas una novia…- pregunto la rubia esperando tener algún resultado.

-Para que… las chicas no me interesan, son débiles- resonó el chico pensando en que ella se refería a pelear con una mujer.

-No me refería a eso…- para que se molestaba- Solo déjalos en paz, no arruines su relación-

-No pensaba arruinar nada, solo quiero hacer entrar a Gray en razón- replico oyéndose mas serio

-Solo déjalo tranquilo, el hecho de que tu no seas lo suficientemente valiente para decirle a una chica que la quieres, no te da derecho a arruinarle su felicidad- replico retando al peli rosa.

-Quien dice que es cuestión de coraje…- ya se estaba enfadando el chico.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ES… Y TÚ ERES UN COBARDE- le grito la rubia.

-¿QUE DIJISTE?- pregunto furioso.

-LO QUE OÍSTE NATSU ERES UN COBAAA…- no continuo, los labios del Dragón Slayer ya estaban sobre los de ella.

-¿Natsu?-

* * *

**Si tienen reclamaciones, sugerencias o lo que quieran decir ya saben dejenle comentarios a esta simple mortal x3**

**El siguiente capitulo sera NALU en su mayoria espero les guste yane... x3**


	7. Confesión

**Bueno a decir verdad no soy muy buena con el LEMON NALU ya que para mi Natsu es el ser mas inocente y tierno del planeta... por otro lado Gray es, amm como decirlo UNA BESTIA jajajaja x3 asi que este capitulo fue escrito al 50% por Kaede x3 creo que se daran cuenta de la diferencia jajaja...**

**ADVERTENCIA.**

**Si no sabes como se demuestran su amor una jirafa hembra y una jirafa macho sera mejor que abandones la pagina x3...**

**Naaa si saben pero se hacen los inocentes jajajaja**

* * *

-¿Natsu?-

Pregunto suavecito la maga de espíritus celestiales después de que Natsu se atreviera a besarla.

El chico simplemente se alejó un poco cruzando sus brazos y notándose altamente ruborizado, la chica noto entonces lo que la estrategia del libro de Levy quería decir, "Jugar con el orgullo de un hombre" esto definitivamente tenía que funcionar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto fingiendo estar molesta, ya que en el fondo de verdad que estaba muy, pero que muy nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que porque?- la miro retador el peli rosa-

-Si dime el motivo, razón, circunstancia, para que me besaras…- grito Lucy sonrojada.

-Bueno eso…. Pues… tú sabes- tartamudeaba el peli rosa agarrando su cabeza.

-No yo no sé nada-dijo nerviosa la rubia-Si no vas a decir nada mej…-

-Me gustas Lucy-dijo de repente el Dragón Slayer acercándose a la rubia.

-Estás sorda- grito agarrándola por la cintura-Que me gustas, Te quiero no te amo Lucy- susurro tocando la mejilla de está.  
-N-Natsu, tú idiota- agrego la rubia agachando la cabeza.

-Porque idio…- pero no siguió pues Lucy lo tomó del cuello y lo beso, Natsu correspondió, el beso era frenético cuando Natsu le mordió el labio haciendo que Lucy abriera la boca y toco la lengua de está, pero se tuvieron que separar por la falta del oxígeno.

-Natsu…-susurro la rubia- Yo también te amo…-

Natsu la tomó de nuevo con un beso entonces la recostó delicadamente en la cama, y empezó a tocar sus muslos.

-Espera…-susurro Lucy pero fue callada por los labios de este.

-No… me retaste ahora te enseñare que no soy un cobarde-sonrió besándola de nuevo y lamiéndole el cuello Lucy sacaba gemidos entonces se sujetó del cuello de este, mientras Natsu le quitaba la blusa y el sostén.

-Sabes bien Lucy…-dijo quitándole el sostén dejando ver sus senos, este sonrió y Lucy se sonrojo más de lo que estaba, cuando Natsu empezó a lamer los senos de la rubia lo cual ella se arqueo.

-Na…Natsu- susurro entre gemidos, cuando en un movimiento se puso arriba del peli rosa y sonrió macabramente-Ahora te toca a ti…-

Natsu se exalto cuando está empezó a besar su pecho descubierto y en un rápido movimiento le quito el chaleco, dejando ver su bien formado pecho, y empezó a besarlo al igual que él beso su cuello y bajo hasta su pecho dejando chupetones, llego hasta los pantalones y ella se los quito dejándolo en ropa calzoncillos, empezó a frotarse contra él sacando gemidos por parte de los dos.

-Te gusta Natsu…-decía sonrojada, Natsu sentía como su amiguito se ponía duro entonces de un rápido movimiento dejo a Lucy debajo de él quitándole lo que le quedaba de ropa, dejándola desnuda.

-Lucy eres tan bella…-dijo besando todo el cuerpo de está, cuando llego a la intimidad de Lucy empezó a lamerla, Lucy se arqueaba al contacto de este-Estas mojada…- sonrió Natsu.

-Tú…pervertido… que inocente ni nada…-se burló la rubia, cuando Natsu se quitó los calzoncillos, Lucy al mirarlo se sorprendió.  
-Lucy ahora eres mía-dijo Natsu mirándola a los ojos, está sonrió y lo beso.

-Idiota siempre lo fui…ah- soltó un gemido cuando Natsu entro en ella, él la abrazo, cuando llego a esa parte que decía que la chica había sido virgen rompiéndola, Lucy enterró los dedos en la espalda de Natsu soltando una pequeñas lágrimas, Natsu la miró preocupado..

-Lucy… estás bien-

-Sí es solo que dolió un poco…-dijo con una mueca de dolor, los dos se quedaron así para que Lucy se acostumbrara a tener a Natsu adentro cuando de repente está empezó a mover las caderas.

-Ah Lucy- gimió el dragón Slayer.

-N-Natsu ya estoy…. Lista- diciendo esto Natsu la acostó y empezó a envestirla lentamente cuando empezó a subir la velocidad, Lucy agarraba fuertemente las sabanas cada vez que Natsu salía y volvía a entrar.

-Natsu…ah…si eso…me gusta-decía cegada por el placer.

-Lucy…eres…ah...tan estrecha- susurro Natsu sonrojado cada vez que la envestía, siguieron así hasta que los dos llegaron al su clímax soltando un gemido, Natsu salió de Lucy y abrazo el cuerpo denudo de está.

-Lucy ahora si eres mía solo mía…-susurro este al besar su frente.

-Natsu, tú igual eres solo mío-susurro la rubia al abrasarse del cuerpo desnudo de este.

Entrelazaron sus dedos justo antes de quedarse dormidos, disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos hasta que la mañana llego…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y en la casa del Fullbuster…

Una chica peli azul se encuentra acostada en la cama, tapando su desnudes hasta los senos, con una sábana blanca mientras acaricia el negro cabello de su acompañante que recarga su cabeza sobre el regazo de ella desde hace ya algunos minutos, mientras ante la mirada atenta de su compañera, detalla parte de su pasado.

-Ul utilizo "el hechizo prohibido" y convirtió su cuerpo en hielo para sellar a Deliora.- hablaba el chico pelinegro mirando al techo- desde ese momento Lyon me odio como a nadie, deje las montañas y emprendí el viaje me llevo hasta Fairy Tail.-

-Usted debió estar muy solo en esa temporada- lo consoló la chica pasando su mano suavemente por la mejilla del chico.

-La verdad es que, desde que Deliora mato a mis padres, siempre he estado solo- el chico tenía una mirada cabizbaja- Hasta que llegue al gremio claro-

-Pero llevamos una hora hablando de mi niñez y tu ni siquiera me has dicho que hacías antes de entrar a Phantom- pregunto el chico tomando la mano que la chica pasaba por su mejilla, y la sostuvo entre sus dedos.

-Quiere saber qué hacía antes Juvia- asintió sonriente la chica- Pues Juvia fue abandonada en la puerta de un orfanato al nacer, Juvia permaneció ahí hasta que escapo a los 14 años, después de eso Juvia se unió a Phantom- respondió la chica sin mostrar ni una expresión dolorosa en su cara.

-Tú también sufriste mucho…- el chico se dio la vuelta y acerco su cara a la de ella.

-No tanto como Gray-sama- dijo está pasando de nuevo su mano por la cara de él.

-Por eso mismo, entiendes ahora porque siempre mantengo a las personas lo suficientemente alejadas de mi- el peli negro veía neutral a la maga de agua sin lograr que ella cambiara su expresión. –Mi mala suerte siempre aleja a las personas que amo-

-Juvia no tiene miedo- dijo está dejando sorprendido al peli negro- Juvia está segura de poder alejar esa maldición de Gray-sama-

El peli negro se sorprendió ante la respuesta, pero solo marco una galante sonrisa.

-Sabes a veces me olvido de que estoy hablando contigo- dijo el chico besando suavemente a la peli azul y alejándose rápidamente de ella –Apresúrate, tenemos que reportarnos en el gremio, ya casi es medio día-

-Como usted diga Gray-sama-

Ambos magos se vistieron y se dispusieron a desayunar. Al mago de hielo, que siempre había vivido solo, parecía agradarle el hecho de que la chica cocinara para él, le reconfortaba el corazón.

-Oe Juvia- resonó despacio mientras la chica se encontraba frente a la estufa recalentando el guisado que la anoche anterior no había sido probado, debido a los arrebatos pasionales de su compañero.

-que ocurre Gray-sama- volteo a verlo con curiosidad.

-No me agrada que te cueles en la casa como un ladrón- le replico sin ser grosero- Entonces porque no te quedas aquí, al menos lo que dure el contrato- le dijo notándose algo ruborizado.

-Claro, Gray-sama…- replico feliz la Loxar y acto seguido se acercó picara al chico- Así Gray-sama podría repetir lo de anoche todos los días-

-A que no es mala idea he- le dijo el peli negro acercando su cara y plantando un rápido beso en los labios de la chica.

Solo llevaban tres días del contrato, y ambos magos ya sentían inmensamente a gusto disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Se apresuraron a tomar su desayuno y después recogieron la cocina, solo antes de salir el pelinegro se acercó a la chica y estiro su mano.

-Toma…- le dijo depositando algo en las manos de ella

-que es Gray-sama-

-Es una copia de la llave de la casa- le dijo muy sereno- no la pierdas-

-Como usted diga Gray-sama- la chica tomo la llave como si fuera un tesoro nacional, entre sus manos.

-Vamos…- resonó el chico tomando de la mano a la peli azul y saliendo los dos de la casa en el acto.

Se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el gremio pero en ningún momento se soltaron de la mano, si el chico seguía negando el sentir algo por ella definitivamente mentía, aun no sentía que se fuera a morir si ella le faltaba, pero definitivamente había algo especial. El pelinegro se perdió en sus pensamientos y en un suspiro ya estaban en la puerta de Fairy Tail.

Al entrar notaron un gran escándalo alrededor de cierto par de magos que se encontraban tomados de las manos dentro del gremio.

-Que pasa aquí…- pregunto alto Gray entrando de la mano de la Loxar.

-Pues que mis mocosos no dejan de darme sorpresas- dijo feliz el maestro parado desde la barra. –Natsu y Lucy acaban de hacer su noviazgo oficial…- replico feliz.

-Se Guusstttaann- resonó pícaro un gato azul volador

-Ah Lucy-san me alegro mucho por ti por Natsu-san- dijo la Loxar dirigiéndose hacia la rubia y tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-Quien iba a decir que ibas a sucumbir a la tentación flamitas- se burló Gray acercándose a su amigo.

-Cállate, para empezar tú te le declaraste a Juvia no, no iba a permitir que me ganaras- grito el dragón Slayer ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de su ahora "novia"

Gray solo se puso a la defensiva y comenzó a mover sus manos tratando de explicar, algo inexplicable.

-Ya deja eso Natsu- replico furiosa mientras lo golpeaba- Por cierto Gray… ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?-

-A no… eso es porque-

-Gray-sama pensó que era mejor dejar que todos se dieran cuenta por si solos- le ayudo la peli azul sonriendo.

Todos comenzaron a reír y a felicitar a ambas parejas, sin embargo había alguien que no estaba tan feliz.

-Amm después de todo Juvia si anda con el hielo, y ahora la coneja con Salamander, creo que ya nada podría sorprenderme- replico el dragón Slayer de hierro junto a la McGarden

-"_Ah Juvia y también Lu-chan",-_ pensaba una pequeña peli azul recargada en el barandal del segundo piso, viéndose triste- _"entonces porque yo no he tenido ningún progreso"- _

-Me estas oyendo enana- replico el Redfox al no obtener respuesta de la chica.

-Ah cállate, tu voz me molesta…- dijo está quitándose del barandal y dejando al mago de hierro un poco extrañado.

-Hey Juvia… porque anoche no regresaste a Fairy Hills- pregunto indiscreta la Scarlet ante la plática que se estaba llevando acabo ahora en una de las mesas del lugar.

-Ah eso es porque Juvia…- se vio nerviosa y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Eso es porque se está quedando conmigo…- la abrazo por los hombros el Fullbuster ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros y el sonrojo extremo de Juvia quien no creyó que él lo publicaría tan abiertamente.

-ah sí es así está bien… los felicito mucho, gracias por venir- la Scarlet estaba tan nerviosa ante las imágenes que su mente había reflejado ante tal aclaración, que comenzó a divagar.

-eso es Gray… vivir con una mujer es de hombres- salió Elfman quien sabe de dónde.

-Seee GGuussstttaann- volvió a salir Happy quien sabe de dónde.

-entonces Lucy…- Natsu volteo ensoñado hacia la rubia- También puedo vivir en tu departamento-

-Hee…- tambaleo Lucy.

-Ah tendré que quedarme con Charle y Wendy- menciono efusivo el gato azul- Quien sabe que cosas pervertidas hagan Natsu y Lucy en su habitación-

Todos rieron ante el comentario y dejaron de lado la picardía con la que hasta el momento habían tratado la relación de la Loxar con el mago de hielo.

Todos en el gremio comenzaron una animada fiesta, para celebrar a las nuevas dos parejas del gremio sin embargo en una de las mesas del fondo Gray visualizo la imagen de un peli naranja que bebía cabizbajo.

-Loke… que haces aquí- pregunto el Fullbuster sentándose al lado del espíritu celestial

-Lucy ahora es novia de Natsu- dijo este dramáticamente- ahora mi vida no tiene sentido, me quedare en esta mesa hasta que corten- dijo este cabizbajo.

-Oe no hagas eso- menciono el mago de hielo con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-Por cierto Gray, como vas con Juvia…- pregunto con desinterés el peli naranja.

-Pues creo que bien…- dijo el pelinegro volteando la cabeza.

-¿Crees?- dijo el espíritu del león con picardía.

-A lo que me refiero es que creo que está bien… siguiendo el contrato pero- explico el Fullbuster serio.

-Que ocurre Gray- pregunto ahora preocupado el peli naranja ante la mirada perdida de su amigo.

-Me molesta que ella se esfuerce tanto cuando no creo poder quererla como ella dice que me quiere a mí- dijo algo desanimado volteando la cabeza a donde la maga de agua platicaba animadamente con las demás chicas del gremio.

-Aunque no puedes estar seguro…- le replico el espíritu celestial sin escucharse grosero.

-No lo sé…- corto de tajo- Bueno me tengo que ir… ¿Enserio te vas a quedar ahí?-

-Si… hasta que Lucy no corte con Natsu- dijo decidido el peli naranja.

-bueno suerte con eso…- el peli negro se alejó un poco de la mesa donde su amigo comenzó a beber deprimentemente.

-Juvia… nos vamos- grito un tanto bajo el mago de hielo antes de despedirse del resto de sus compañeros.

-Hai Gray-sama…- replico la chica acercándose al pelinegro y ambos salieron.

La chica tomo tímidamente la mano del chico y la entrelazo con la suya para comenzar a caminar, él peli negro no la rechazo pero caminaba con una expresión neutral hasta que una voz varonil los hizo voltear…

-Juvia…- replico la voz ante la sorpresa de los dos chicos.

-¿Lyon-sama?-

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado como siempre espero sus comentarios x3 yane...**


	8. ¿Tienes celos?

**Hola de nuevo mis amados mortales... x3 bueno aqui vamos de nuevo con el juego de perversion xD se que les encanta.**

**ADVERTENCIA (ya deberia ahorrarme esto x3)**

**Este capitulo tiene un alto indice de perversion asi que si son religiosos, gatos o alienigenas salgan de aqui inmediatamente x3**

* * *

-¿Lyon-sama?- volteo curiosa la peli azul –Ah hola Lyon-sama que hace por aquí- el albino no contesto solo los veía sin parpadear.

-Juvia… Gray- decía un confundido Lyon mirando atentamente la mano que Gray sostenía de Juvia.

El albino se quedó atónito ante las miradas de los chicos y sin más se acercó tomo la otra mano de Juvia y la jalo suavemente.

-Gray que crees que haces con mi Juvia- la jalo un poco más fuerte y paso una mano por su hombro haciendo un puchero como un niño que arrebata un juguete que le pertenece.

-Como que tu Juvia…- replico Gray sin dejar ir la mano de la peli azul, y en un arrebato la apretó más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

-Ah Lyon-sama, Gray-sama esperen…- chillo la chica cuando sintió que la lastimaron.

La chica se zafo de ambos, y los miro desafiantes.

-Lyon-sama venga conmigo…- menciono la chica jalando del brazo al albino y llevándoselo en dirección opuesta.

-Gray-sama, Juvia lo vera mañana temprano- dijo la chica evidentemente molesta sin voltear a ver al peli negro.

-Oe… Espera-

El Fullbuster se quedó atónito sobre todo al ver la mirada triunfante de Lyon cuando volteo un momento antes de desaparecer con la peli azul.

Corrió a su casa y llego mucho más rápido de lo que había imaginado.

-QUE CARAJO….- grito el chico al entrar eufórico a su casa. –Porque coño se fue con él- pensaba agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos y soltando maldiciones por todos lados.

Ara, ara no había caído en una simple posibilidad, Gray ¿Acaso estas celoso?

-Ah no son celos- se dijo a si mismo cuando la idea lo asalto- Pero no le permitiré a este cabrón tomar las cosas que me pertenecen-

Se repetía una y otra vez que no era celos, pero no podía negarlo de verdad lo eran, la idea invadió su cabeza a tal grado que ni siquiera noto sobre la estufa, un improvisado que Juvia había hecho esa misma mañana para que cenaran juntos.

Inmediatamente se sacó la ropa y se metió directo en la cama, se recostó boca abajo intentando conciliar el sueño pero unos segundos después de dar un suspiro se enderezo molesto.

-Ah solo paso aquí una noche y todo el colchón huele a ella- refunfuño volviéndose a acostar sobre el colchón captando el olor de la Loxar, inconscientemente recordó los acontecimientos de esa misma mañana.

-Ah… tengo que dormir para olvidarme de eso…- se dio un par de veces vuelta hasta que consiguió perderse en los brazos de Morfeo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya era de día, por la luz que entraba por la ventana lo podía notar aunque se resistía a abrir los ojos.

-Gray-sama…- resonó una dulce voz femenina- Gray-sama es hora de despertar-

-Ah…- se escuchó del peli negro que ya hacia dormido boca arriba en el colchón. –Pero qué carajo- resonó bajito cuando al despertar por completo noto a su novia de cabello azulado sobre de él.

-ah por fin despertó Gray-sama- su voz se escuchó melosa y sensual, y no era de menos, pues se encontraba completamente sentada arriba del mago de hielo succionando sus pectorales y acariciando con la lengua su marca del gremio.

-Que estás haciendo…- pregunto abochornado al notar que la chica traía un disfraz de gato, con un vestido gótico azul muy corto, por otra parte sus largas y blancas piernas no poseían prenda alguna, llevaba la cola de gato con un listón rosa estratégicamente colocada, y en su cabello una diadema con orejas de gatito.

-Juvia no pudo cenar anoche con Gray-sama y ahora solo quiere disfrutar de su comida… nya- dijo la peli azul en un tono tierno agregando el sufijo de un gato.

-¿NYA?- pregunto aún más abochornado cuando sintió que ella llevaba sus manos hasta su abdomen y bajaba cada vez más, cabe recalcar que obviamente el chico no tenía ni una prenda encima.

Juvia seguía lamiendo sus pectorales y su cuello como una gata bebiendo leche.

-Si… NYA Juvia tiene mucha hambre NYA- dijo la chica bajando su boca desde su cuello hasta su abdomen y bajando cada vez más.

Gray dio un par de sonidos roncos aturdidos por la sensación de las suaves manos de la chica manoseando todo su cuerpo.

-Amm… Gray-sama se siente tan dulce… NYA- dijo justo antes de bajar, quedando completamente entre sus piernas, justo enfrente de su miembro que a esas alturas ya se encontraba bien parado.

La chica lo detallo con la mirada y lo toco con su dedo índice moviéndolo suavemente de un lado a otro.

-Gray-sama es tan grande y tan lindo NYA…- dijo justo antes de tomar su miembro con una mano y restregarlo contra su propia mejilla como si se tratara de un juguete.

Gray solo miraba a la chica como si le estuvieran aplicando la tortura más sádica que jamás nadie hubiera imaginado y que poco a poco se relajó cuando sintió que la chica comenzaba a chupar y metía en su boca aquel erecto miembro como si fuera una paleta.

Era tan grande que no cabía todo en su boca, atrapo la parte baja con ambas manos y comenzó a subir y abajar con el mismo ritmo que su boca.

Gray sentía que tocaba el cielo con las manos, para ser honestos la chica hacia muy bien su labor, a pesar de haber sido virgen un día antes.

La chica aumento los movimientos de sus manos logrando que se corriera en su boca, trago con dificultad el espeso liquido blanco y sonrió sensualmente.

-Ahora Juvia está satisfecha NYA-

El chico la miro de cierto modo con enfado fingido, se enderezo y la tomo de los antebrazos para obligarla a subir a su cabeza.

-Como te atreves a comer enfrente de mí, de esa manera- con esto cambio de lugares con ella dejándola algo atónita bajo de él.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo de manera un poco aterradora, ocasionando que la chica lo viera con algo de miedo.

-Gray-sama- gimió alto al sentir como rápidamente la despojaba de su ropa, mucho más rápido y salvaje de lo que lo había hecho horas antes.

Comenzó a lamer su cuello y senos, hasta llego a morderla suavemente, llevo sus manos hasta su parte íntima y movió sus dedos frenéticamente

Dado los fuertes gemidos que la chica daba opto por meter un dedo dentro de ella, y luego dos.

El solo la veía de forma seria y con una mirada arrogante, sin dejar de tocarla, la observo mientras se retorcía en la cama gracias a sus frenéticas acciones.

La chica se vino sin previo aviso ante la mirada perversa de Gray que se colocó rápidamente sobre de ella.

-Eres una chica mala Juvia…- dijo sin dejar su frívola mirada de lado- Anoche me abandonaste y ahora te voy a castigar-

Sin más entro de lleno en la chica quien solo arqueo su espalda cuando lo sintió completamente dentro de ella.

-Qué esperas empieza a maullar…- le ordeno algo arrogante el peli negro.

-NYYA NNYYAA NYA NYA….- ronroneaba la chica con cada nueva embestida del chico.

-¿A dónde estuviste anoche…?- pregunto sin dejar su tono frio, y aun embistiendo a la chica de forma salvaje.

-Ahh Juvia… ah Juvia solo tenía que explicarle a Lyon-sama que ahora… ah Gray-sama y Juvia son pareja ahh…- explico la chica jadeando en cada oración.

-Espero que le hallas dejado claro que ahora me perteneces…- dijo entrando tan fuertemente en la peli azul que ella casi sentía que desfallecía.

-Hai… Hai… Juvia se lo dijo a Lyon-sama- dijo la chica jadeante y sudorosa.

-Entonces repítemelo a mí…- le ordeno de forma demandante mientras sin salir de ella le daba la vuelta y la aprisionaba contra la pared.

-Juvia le pertenece Gray-sama- dijo la chica posicionando las manos contra la pared ya que no resistía los fuertes movimientos del mago de hielo.

El chico tomo sus senos desde atrás y comenzó a moverlos fuertemente, seguía embistiéndola rápidamente.

-Otra vez…- le ordeno más demandante que la vez anterior.

-JUVIA LE PERTENECE GRAY-SAMA- grito la chica viniéndose por segunda vez.

-OTRA VEZ…- le grito el pelinegro mientras él también se venía dentro de ella.

-Juvia… ah le pertenece… ah Gray-sama- dijo la chica jadeante cayendo boca abajo en la cama.

-Bien eres una buena chica…- resonó el pelinegro cayendo al lado de ella y acariciando su cabello suavemente con una mano.

La chica solo jadeaba intentando recuperarse, cuando de pronto sintió que el chico la obligaba a ponerse de lado dándole a él la espalda, y en esa posición empezó a embestirla de nuevo.

-Espere Gray-sama… ah Juvia no soportara más tiempo ah…- rogo jadeante la peli azul sintiendo como él hacía caso omiso.

-No… nada de eso… tu castigo aun no acaba- le ronroneo al oído provocando que ella se viniera de nuevo y casi exhausta se dejara caer de plano en él.

El chico siguió con su labor hasta que termino de nuevo dentro de ella.

-Ngr… estas bien…- le pregunto soltando un último jadeo, a la chica mientras besaba suavemente su cuello por detrás.

-Hai…- resonó ella aun jadeante.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento… el chico aun besaba el cuello y la espalda de la peli azul esperando que ella le hiciera saber que estaba bien, pero sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido abrazado de ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO…

En el gremio una rubia y un peli rosa entraron tranquilamente de la mano, seguidos de Happy quien volaba detrás de ellos, era aún muy temprano así que no había mucha gente en el gremio sin embargo notaron a un par de chicos sentados en una esquina del gremio emanando un aura obscura.

-Mira buenos días… que tienen esos dos- pregunto la rubia llegando hasta la barra.

-Ah Lucy buenos días… pues digamos que están esperando…-

-Esperando…- pregunto la maga de espíritus celestiales curiosa y después se acercó a ambos chicos.

-Ah Lyon…- dijo tratando de entablar conversación- que haces aquí…-

-Esperando a que mi linda Juvia y el desgraciado de Gray corten…- dijo cabizbajo el albino sin titubear en ninguna palabra.

-Ah por alguna razón extraña escuche eso precisamente anoche- la rubia tuvo un deja vu- Y tu Loke no piensas volver al mundo de los espíritus-

-No… esperare a que tú y Natsu corten- dijo por igual el peli naranja la chica solo se alejó de ellos con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza

-Ah Lucy voy a escoger una misión no tardo- resonó el peli rosa acercándose junto con su gatito azul a la tabla de misiones.

-Hai…- asintió la chica notablemente feliz.

-Ara, ara Lucy te vez muy feliz- resonó la albina picarona.

-La verdad es que si Mira- dijo suspirando- la verdad es que Natsu es muy tierno cuando se lo propone-

-Ahh mis esperanzas se agotan poco a poco- chillo el peli naranja desde su lugar.

-por cierto Mira… donde están Erza y Wendy, ya no las vi ayer cuando nos fuimos- pregunto la chica.

-Ah se fueron desde ayer en la noche a una misión- dijo la albina revisando el libro de misiones.

-Ah… y Gray…- pregunto picara la Heartafilia.

-Pues parece que anoche él y Juvia se encontraron con Lyon- dijo la chica a modo de chisme- Porque Lyon ha estado aquí desde anoche después de que Juvia le dijera que ya era novia de Gray… Juvia me pidió consejo para disculparse con Gray y le preste un libro muy interesante de seguro le sirvió-

-Oh enserio-

-Sí y parece que se fue enojado por lo que me dijo Juvia… tal vez ahora mismo este haciendo una escena de celos- chismorreaban las chicas burlándose indirectamente de su amigo peli negro.

-Mira tomaremos esta misión- dijo el peli rosa acercándose a la barra y abrazando a Lucy con un brazo.

-Bien tengan cuidado…- resonó la albina mientras veía a ambos chicos salir del gremio.

-Ahh Lucy…- chillo el espíritu celestial dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

La albina solo vio a los dos chicos con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y EN LA CASA DEL FULLBUSTER.

-Gray-sama…- resonó suave la peli azul despertando al chico que se había quedado dormido tras su pequeño "castigo matutino"

-Que ocurre…- pregunto adormilado.

-Es hora de despertar Gray-sama…- resonó de nuevo la chica

-Eh…- cuando el peli negro despertó vio a la chica completamente vestida y de forma muy casual por cierto, llevaba el pelo recogido y tenía un mandil blanco… evidente estaba cocinando

-es hora de desayunar…- añadió la chica de manera maternal mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación.

El pelinegro rápidamente se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina, sorprendentemente el olor de la comida lo había inundado por completo al grado de no darse cuenta en un primer momento ciertos cambios repentinos de su casa.

-Que ocurre Gray-sama…- pregunto suavemente la peli azul al ver como Gray daba un par de vistazos a su casa.

-Que… que paso aquí- pregunto algo desconcertado.

-Juvia hizo un par de cambios- dijo la chica feliz- acaso no le agradan Gray-sama-

No era que no le agradaran, pero simplemente eran muchos para un solo día.

-No es eso… pero Juvia como hiciste todo esto- pregunto el chico mirando de reojo a la peli azul, mientras seguía inspeccionando la casa.

-Juvia trajo algunas de sus cosas de Fairy Hills después de explicarle ayer a Lyon-sama que Juvia y Gray-sama son novios … solo fueron las cortinas, unos cuantos manteles, ollas, sabanas y algunos objetos personales de Juvia- seguía la chica mirándolo sonriente.

-Por eso ya no regresaste- dijo Gray afirmando casi en un susurro, se sentía mal por haberse enojado, pero para su mala suerte la chica lo oyó.

-Si Gray-sama creyó que Juvia se había ido con Lyon-sama no es cierto…- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza.

-No es eso, es solo que…- no prosiguió puesto que la chica comenzó a llorar discretamente.

-no se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia lo noto por como la trato esta mañana- dijo la chica sollozando- Juvia solo pretendía disculparse con eso…-

-Oe no llores por favor- dijo el pelinegro acercándose a ella y moviendo sus manos frenéticamente, no sabía qué hacer cuando una chica se ponía a llorar.

-Gray-sama no confía en Juvia- seguía chillando la chica, el peli negro sin saber que más hacer, simplemente rodeo sus brazos en su cuello en un abrazo.

-Discúlpame no quise lastimarte…- dijo algo avergonzado, realmente se sentía muy culpable.

-Gray-sama no vuelva a dudar de Juvia por favor- dijo la chica ocasionando que él solo la abrazara más fuerte en forma de aceptación.

-además no crea que Juvia lo perdonara tan fácil…- dijo la chica separándose un poco del chico. –Si quiere que Juvia lo perdone tiene que concederle a Juvia un deseo-

-¿Ah un deseo?…-

* * *

**Jaja si se lo que estan pensando soy Una Pervertida... y tienen razon jajajaja bueno siempre pense en una escena asi para estos dos aunque luego odie a Gray maldito jajajaja...**

**En la otra pagina pedi 10 comentarios para publicar y ya llevan 8 a ustedes les pido 5 haber quien gana... x3 yane**


	9. Quien lo diria

**No me tienen nada contenta mis amados mortales no me acompletaron los comentarios . malooosss...**

**Pero para que no digan que luego no los consiento jejeje aki va el capitulo 9 y como lo prometido es deuda viene cargado con una buena dosis de LEMON NALUUUUU... **

**Me dicen como quedo ya que estoy sangrando de la nariz debido a que Kaede no quiso ayudarme u.u y como ya había dicho no soy muy buena con el Lemon Nalu... igual esta que desparrama miel espero que les guste.**

**ADVERTENCIA**

**Este capitulo es en extremo pervertido así que si no sabes como es que hay tantos peces en el mar... sera mejor que salgas de ****aquí**

* * *

En el capitulo anterior…

-No crea que Juvia lo perdonara tan fácil Gray-sama, Si quiere que Juvia lo perdone debe concederle a Juvia un deseo-

-¿Ah un deseo?-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Quieres que te conceda un deseo…- resonó el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño- Todo depende que clase de deseo sea-

-Sera muy sencillo Gray-sama, pero primero tiene que jurarle a Juvia que lo ara- y con esto le cerro un ojo, no le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles.

-Esta bien acepto dime de que se trata…- dicho esto el pelinegro cruzo los brazos esperando oír la petición, aunque no iba a mentir, por un momento cruzo por su cabeza otro perverso juego sexual. (Ñacañaca x3)

-Muy bien entonces desayunemos, Juvia después le indicara a Gray-sama lo que tiene que hacer- la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja, ahora si lo tenia bajo su poder.

-Está bien…- sonrió resignado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO.

-Ahh Lucy ya no puedo mas, sácame de aquí- replicaba un moribundo Dragón Slayer acostado en las piernas de Lucy, mientras que su cabello era tiernamente revuelto por ella.

-Tranquilízate Natsu solo faltan dos estaciones mas, sabes que ir en tren es la única opción- le replicaba de forma maternal al ver la reacción del peli rosa.

-Es una lastima que Wendy se haya ido con Erza- decía cabizbajo Happy.

-si tienes razón, pudo haber usado Troya en Natsu para evitar sus mareos.-

-Si pero mas importante se llevo a Charle con ellas- chillo el gato azul cómicamente- Pudo habernos esperado para ir todos-

La rubia solo rio un poco por el comentario del pequeño felino, y se dedico a mirar a Natsu mientras sufría sus mareos, no pudo evitar pensar como le estaría yendo a Juvia en esos momentos con Gray, después de todo la rubia sabia lo terco que podía llegar a se su amigo.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas en las que la rubia sintió que se quedo dormida. Al abrir los ojos ya habían llegado a su destino.

-Natsu ya llegamos…-

-Ah, ciento que me muero- replico el Dragón Slayer aun apoyado en sus piernas, quien salió del tren gracias a la ayuda de Lucy y Happy.

-Ahh por fin me siento como nuevo…- grito al encontrarse afuera- Bien y ahora a donde tenemos que ir-

-El aviso dice que es en el hotel central de este pueblo no creo que nos cueste trabajo encontrarlo- resonó la rubia mientras caminaban animadamente.

-Haber la dirección- el peli rosa se acerco a Lucy y paso estratégicamente su brazo por sus hombros (Ara que casualidad no xD) ocasionando que la rubia se sonrojara un poco.

-Nee que ocurre Natsu…- pregunto el gato con alas a su amigo.

-Nada es solo que me parece haber visitado antes este pueblo- su expresión fue seria pero de un segundo a otro la cambio por una enorme sonrisa- Tal vez solo sea mi imaginación vamos-

-Si- aprobó la rubia aun apenada.

-SEE GUSSTTANN- el gato enrollo la lengua lo mas que pudo pero ninguno de los dos chicos le prestaron mucha atención.

-Aquí es…-

Ambos chicos se pararon atónitos, a primera vista se notaba que era un edificio lujoso y amplio, afuera un vistoso letrero de "Aguas termales" abarcaba toda la fachada.

Sin embargo había algo muy inusual, al edificio le faltaban pedazos por todas partes, como si hubieran metido miles de estacas de plomo entre las paredes de la construcción.

-¿Ah ustedes son de Fairy Tail?...- pregunto una chica de cabello blanco acercándose a los magos. –Mi nombre es Nina y soy hija del dueño de este hotel.-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Lucy, ellos son Natsu y Happy- se presento la rubia educadamente.

-AYE SR-

-Con que Natsu verdad- susurro suavecito mandándole una mirada al peli rosa- Bien vengan conmigo.-

La chica dirigió a ambos magos hasta el living del hotel.

-Que paso aquí, acaso Gajeel esta haciendo de las suyas de nuevo- Comento el mago de fuego ante la escena que presenciaban adentro.

-No me parece que sea así- respondió Lucy divertida por el comentario.

-Esperen aquí… Mi padre vendrá de inmediato- con esto la chica lanzo una perturbadora mirada al Dragón Slayer y se dispuso a retirarse.

Ambos magos se sentaron en un sillón que se encontraba en la estancia mientras seguían observando el perturbador paisaje del hotel y Happy sobre volaba un poco inspeccionando el lugar.

-Ah ustedes son magos de Fairy Tail- se acerco un hombre un tanto mayor de apariencia agradable con la chica albina detrás de el. –Yo soy el dueño de este hotel y les agradezco que hayan venido-

-No hay problema pero que a pasado aquí… parece como si las paredes hubieran sido atravesadas con algo- resonó la rubia sorprendida.

-Pues ocurre que hace 6 meses llegaron un grupo de bandidos- explico el señor invitando a los chicos a que tomaran asiento para escuchar mejor el relato

-Sacaron a todos las personas que se alojaban aquí y tomaron posesión de mi hotel- bajo la cabeza y siguió con su relato- se niegan a irse si Nina no accede a casarse con su jefe-

Los magos voltearon la vista a la chica quien tenía la cabeza agachada.

-Desde entonces regresan todo el tiempo y ocasionan muchos destrozos, parece ser que su líder también es un mago, desde de ellos llegaron no hemos tenido ni un cliente-

-Entiendo… entonces quieren que nos deshagamos de ellos- se levanto animadamente el dragón slayer de fuego con el puño cerrado.

-Si fueran tan amables…- tanto la chica como el señor hicieron una pequeña reverencia- Por supuesto pagare lo acordado y ustedes pueden permanecer en el hotel el tiempo que gusten-

-Es muy amable…- añadió Lucy.

-Nina los llevara a una de las habitaciones que aun no está tan destruida- con esto los dos magos siguieron de nueva cuenta a la albina.

-Es aquí…- la chica paro en la puerta de una habitación y volteo a ver a los magos- Solo preparamos una habitación, pero podría preparar otra si gustan-

-No así está bien- respondió rápidamente el dragón slayer entrando en la habitación junto con Happy.

-Llámenme si les hace falta cualquier cosa…-

-Si gracias…- respondió Lucy que aun se encontraba en la puerta, sin embargo antes de entrar noto como la albina vio de nueva cuenta al peli rosa de una manera extraña antes de retirarse.

Por alguna razón Lucy no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y cerro la puerta de golpe cuando se aseguro que la chica ya se había ido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto curioso Gray ya que Juvia lo arrastro a un lugar desconocido después de que ambos habían acabado de comer.

-Vamos Gray-sama es mas adelante…- replico la peli azul jalando del brazo al chico.

-Seria mucho más fácil si me dijeras cual es tu deseo en vez de jalarme por toda la ciudad-

Se detuvo enfrente de una tienda común y corriendo arrastro al chico dentro de esta.

-Ya llegamos Gray-sama…- la peli azul sonrió ampliamente cuando se detuvo, a diferencia de Gray que miraba extrañado una maquina

-Juvia ¿Qué es esto?- miro consternado a la peli azul.

-Es una maquina de peluches Gray-sama- dijo la chica sonriente- El deseo de Juvia es tener un peluche de esta maquina-

-¿Enserio eso es lo que quieres…?-

-Si… Juvia quiere un regalo de Gray-sama que pueda conservar mucho tiempo- resonó tierna la maga de agua moviendo sus dedos tímidamente.

-Ah puedes llegar a ser realmente linda cuando te lo propones- susurro bajito la chica apenas si lo oyó- Bien quieres uno de estos no… pues es precisamente lo que te daré-

-Ah Gray-sama- grito la chica ante la aparente motivación del chico.

Gray saco unas cuantas monedas y se dispuso a sacar el muñeco, le tomo varios intentos y al fin lo logro.

-Ah Gray-sama, Juvia es tan feliz- resonó la peli azul mientras abrasaba fuertemente el osito de peluche que Gray había conseguido para ella.

-Ah no creí que algo tan sencillo fuera suficiente para hacerte feliz-

-El solo caminar a lado de Gray-sama hace a Juvia muy feliz- replico la chica ocasionando que el peli negro se sonrojara un poco.

-Tonta…- puso una mano en su cabeza y la froto con suavidad, su expresión fue más de ternura que de enojo, pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y comenzaron a caminar.

-Lo llamare Tedy-chan- replico la peli azul feliz.

-Muy bien y dime que querrá Tedy-chan que hagamos ahora- dijo Gray sonando algo sarcástico.

-Tedy-chan dice que quiere dar un paseo por la playa-

-Bien sus deseos son ordenes- ambos chicos rieron divertidos.

Era una linda escena sin embargo no notaron que había alguien vigilándolos.

-Ah Levy podrías explicarme otra vez porque los estamos siguiendo- pregunto asustada Lissana escondida detrás de unos arbustos que la picaban en la cara.

-Aun tengo curiosidad de porque Gray actúa tan raro de la noche a la mañana con Juvia- dijo la pequeña peli azul observando a la pareja con unos binoculares.

-No creerás que Juvia le esta suministrando droga o algo parecido verdad…- pregunto la albina extrañada.

-Podría ser, hay que vigilar si le da de tomar algo raro- replico la McGarden con una divertida escena en su cabeza de una maléfica Juvia preparando pociones. A estas alturas ya nada de lo que hiciera su amiga le extrañaba.

-Es enserio… porque no solo le preguntas- dijo la albina cercándose pícaramente a la McGarden- Seguro a ti también te funciona con Gajeel-

-A… a… de que hablas yo solo me preocupo por Juvia y… y…- la pequeña peli azul se puso completamente colorada y empezó a tartamudear –Quizá tengas razón mejor regresemos no es educado espiar a la gente verdad…- se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr ante la mirada burlona de la menor de los Stratuss.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-Que ocurre Lucy…- pregunto el Dragón Slayer desde arriba de la cama donde se encontraba jugando con Happy, después de ver a Lucy azotar la puerta.

-Nada…- contesto secamente y se metió al baño, dejando extrañados tato al chico como al exceed.

-Bueno creo que iré a buscar un pescado para el almuerzo…- replico el gato azul con picardía al predecir que se avecinaba una inminente escena de celos y voló fuera de habitación saliendo por la ventana.

-Heee Lucy pasa algo…- preguntaba el Dragón Slayer desde afuera del baño.

-_Creí que solo era mi imaginación pero esa chica vio a Natsu muy raro, por alguna razón me molesta- _pensó la rubia recargada en el azulejo del baño.

-No me pasa nada- grito eufórica demostrando todo lo contrario.

-entonces porque estas así- pregunto el peli rosa con un pequeño puchero.

La rubia abrió la puerta de golpe quedo de frente al chico.

-No me digas que no lo notaste- grito justo en su rostro.

-Ah a que te refieres…- pregunto completamente relajado.

-A esa chica, no puedo creer que no te diste cuenta como te miraba-

-Ah no se a que te refieres…- volvió a decir con toda tranquilidad. –Pero porque te molesta tanto-

-¿Qué?… quien dijo que estaba molesta- cruzo los brazos e hizo un puchero de lado

El dragón slayer se acerco a ella y picoteo suavemente uno de sus cachetes inflados por el puchero.

-que quieres…- replico algo molesta.

-Saber porque estas tan furiosa…- se paro enfrente de ella y con toda tranquilidad comenzó a avanzar arrinconándola en una de las paredes de la habitación.

-Na…Natsu que haces- la rubia cambio por completo su expresión al sentir ambas manos del peli rosa a los lados de ella impidiéndole moverse.

-como que, que hago ya te lo había dicho no…- cambio su expresión por una sonrisa perversa- ¡Eres mía!-

Sin tardar mas acerco su rostro y lo hundió en el cuello de ella, paso sus manos de la pared a la cintura de la rubia y la rodeo delicadamente.

-Espera Natsu que haces…- pregunto jadeante la rubia.

-Nada… - dijo el chico acercando más a la chica.

Comenzó a besar suavemente su cuello y subiendo una mano deshizo las colitas del pelo de la rubia tomándola después por la nuca para reclamar sus labios.

La chica ya no estaba razonando, se olvido completamente de su enojo y se entrego al beso que su Dragón slayer le estaba proporcionando.

El chico no perdió tiempo y al sentir como ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para intensificar el beso, la cargo suavemente entre sus brazos y la recostó en la cama sin abandonar su beso, se recostó encima de ella y abrió suavemente sus piernas para acomodar una de sus rodillas en medio de estas reposándola en la cama.

Se besaron por un largo rato de manera tierna y lenta hasta que ella sintió como el chico mordió ávidamente su labio inferior, el reciente acto ocasiono que la rubia soltara un pequeño jadeo de dolor que le permitió al chico introducir su lengua explorando la boca de ella.

Ella por otro lado no se quedo atrás, quito con facilidad la gabardina del chico tanteando con los ojos cerrados, cuando esta quedo fuera rodeo su espalda con sus manos y jugueteo un poco entre la hendidura de sus músculos.

El peli rosa se sostuvo con una sola mano para no aplastarla y con la otra, tomo la cintura de la rubia trazando pequeñas figuras al azahar.

Ella pasó sus manos de su espalda a su cabello y enterró un poco los dedos para acercarlo un poco más a ella, se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron por unos segundos.

El rápidamente bajo hasta su vientre y siguió con su patrón de figuras solo que ahora las trazaba con su lengua sacando pequeños gemidos de la rubia.

Poco a poco fue subiendo sus manos hasta retirar la blusa de ella y comenzó a besar la hendedura su pecho, la chica busco con desesperación el broche de su sostén y lo lanzo lejos, el se separo un poco de ella y la vio con ternura avergonzándola un poco.

-Lucy… alguna vez te he dicho que eres muy hermosa-

Con esto el chico bajo de nuevo su rostro y comenzó a besar sus senos de manera delicada pero cautivadora, atrapando uno de sus pezones con su boca. Ella llevo sus manos de nuevo a la cabeza de el y jugo con su revuelto cabello, sin dejar su tarea el dragón slayer bajo las manos hasta la falda de ella y de un rápido movimiento se la quito junto con su cinturón, dejando a la chica con unas lindas braguitas rojas.

De nuevo se separo de ella para observarla, la chica noto como la manoseaba con la mirada detallando cada parte de su cuerpo, recordó que aun él tenía puestos los pantalones y decidió jugar un poco.

-Que injusto eres no…- lo jalo de la nuca y lo obligo a acostarse mientras ella quedaba sentada entre las piernas de él.

Rápidamente lo despojo de sus pantalones, el peli rosa simplemente se acomodo y puso sus manos en su nuca, observando con escudriño cada movimiento de la rubia.

Dejándolo a el en bóxer y ella aun con sus braguitas puestas comenzó a frotarse sobre el, notando un bulto entre sus piernas.

Los brazos del chico abandonaron su nuca y se dirigieron a las caderas de la rubia intensificando el movimiento, lo cual ya no era suficiente.

Mientras ella se quito ágilmente su prenda intima el hizo lo mismo volviendo después a la misma posición. Ella bajo su cabeza y le robo un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿Estas lista…?- pregunto el chico cuando ella lo vio a los ojos asintiendo suavemente.

Lenta y tortuosamente se introdujo dentro de ella, provocando un jadeo entrecortado, cuando estuvo completamente adentro, ella comenzó a moverse con suavidad.

El peli rosa puso sus manos sobre la cadera de ella mientras la ayudaba con el tortuoso movimiento, sintiéndola completamente arriba de el, sus pechos chocaban con el suyo, acalorada y jadeante pensó en ella como la chica mas hermosa que jamás había visto.

Ella se levanto quedando sentada arriba de el, y así siguió moviéndose solo que de manera mas salvaje, el ayudaba moviendo su propia cadera rápidamente de abajo hacia arriba.

El fue el primero en llegar al clímax viéndose dentro de ella, quien al sentir el espeso liquido del peli rosa dentro de ella se vino también, se dejo caer encima de el.

El peli rosa aparto su cabello dejándolo de lado y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

La tomo de la cadera y lentamente la situó debajo de él.

-¿Lista para la segunda ronda?-

La rubia sonrió sonrojada asintiendo suavemente entregándose una y otra vez a la fogosidad de su amante.

* * *

**Si si ya se a Lucy no le da mucho por sentir celos pero creí que ya era hora jajaja espero sus comentarios mortales... ahora si no les voy a pedir numero ya que actualizare cuando me de la gana muahahahaha **

**Claro que si juntan muchos a lo mejor subo antes verdad x3 hasta luego mis mortales**

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO. **

**"AYÚDENME"... no se lo pierdan n.n**


	10. AYUDENME

**HORA DE CONTESTAR REVIEWS :D**

**Sicaru-chan:** Jejeje que bueno que te guste, te prometo un final a la altura de la historia ;).

**JuviaLF:** Amm en un principio dije que iba a haber mucho LEMOOONNNN xD

**Erika:** antes que nada muchas gracias TwT esa clase de comentarios alimentan mi inspiración, y a tu pedido de Mira x Laxus pues nunca lo e intentado, pero al menos prometo que habra insinuaciones.

**luniitaturkasa**: Teee amoo jajaja literal has comentado todos mis fics, ya siento que te adoro jajaja, si en el capitulo anterior hubo mucho Nalu, pero cuando empiezo a escribir es dificil parar, en este hay mas Gruvia te lo juro ;)

**mcccccccc:** raro nombre jajaja... gracias!

**Johs Straiker:** Jejeje tienes razon todos llevamos un pervertido dentro xD... que bueno que te gusto la historia ;)

**UN SALUDO A TODOS LOS MIEMBROS DE "EL DIARIO DE UN GRUVIA FAN" QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA SABEN QUE LOS QUIERO :') **

**Yamii JRock: Kaede planea el Lyvia y el Gralu, no yo... lo jurrooooo T.T**

**Bueno y ahora el capitulo... "AYUDENME" X3 DISFRUTENLO. **

* * *

Habían transcurrido escasas horas desde que la rubia se entrego a su fogoso mago de fuego, olvidando por completo la razón de su aparente escena de celos, acababa de abrir los ojos y noto como el chico de cabello rosa aun dormía en sus brazos.

-Tonto…- resonó para si misma casi en un susurro, regalándole una radiante sonrisa al chico que aun dormía.

Se disponía a levantarse cuando sintió que la habitación comenzaba a moverse de manera estruendosa.

-Ah que pasa aquí…- grito ya en el suelo pensando que se trataría de algún terremoto.

-Lucy, ¿estás bien?- de inmediato el chico salto de la cama, curiosamente no estaba mareado pero sin duda sentí el estremecimiento de la tierra.

-SON ELLOS…- se escucho que alguien gritaba desde afuera.

Inmediatamente ambos chicos se vistieron y salieron al vestíbulo donde 6 hombres de horrible apariencia destrozaban los pocos cuadros que quedaban.

Por otra parte un hombre de apariencia mas juvenil se encontraba lanzando varas de hierro por todo el edificio, siendo esto lo que ocasionaba los temblores.

-NINA AMOR MIO, SAL A RECIBIR A TU ROMEO HAHAHA- resonó desde afuera el horrible tipo.

-Si llega a darle a una columna importante podría tirar el hotel…- afirmo Lucy viendo al mencionado por una de las ventanas.

De inmediato Natsu se lanzo por la misma ventana haciendo frente al delincuente.

-¿Y tú eres?-

-Natsu Dragneel, un mago de Fairy Tail- dijo con orgullo el dragón slayer –Lucy yo me encargo de este, encárgate de los que están adentro-

-Si-

La rubia llego hasta la recepción donde se notaban al dueño del hotel y a la albina detrás del mostrador tratando de cubrirse.

-Hey ustedes dejen de hacer tantos destrozos-

-Hola preciosa y tu, eres- dijo uno de los hombre acercándose a Lucy.

-No es necesario presentarse- sonrió la chica- Ábrete puerta de la doncella, Virgo-

-Es hora de mi castigo HIME-

-Otra vez con eso…- rio resignada la rubia- Virgo, encárgate de ellos-

-Como usted ordene HIME- el espíritu celestial desapareció ante la mirada de los presentes introduciéndose en el suelo.

-Un espíritu celestial…- señalo uno de los delincuentes.

-Demonios es una maga…- agrego otro al tiempo que eran arrastrados por Virgo a una de sus trampas subterráneas.

-HIME… vamos a castigarlos-

-Tú no tienes remedio- y tan fácil como había sonado los 6 delincuentes fueron amarrados por el espíritu celestial, entrando después Natsu con el líder de ellos.

-Rayos se me paso la mano ¿Estas bien?- resonó animado el mago picando al delincuente que traía en sus brazos, esté solo se quejo.

-Natsu, Lucy ya regrese…- resonó feliz Happy con un pescado en la boca.

-Ah llegas tarde ya acabamos…- resonó la rubia sarcástica.

-Ah yo que pensé que debía darles tiempo para que hicieran sus cositas- replico pícaro el gato azul mientras picaba a uno de los delincuentes.

-Happy…- la rubia lo sostuvo tapando su boca avergonzada.

-Valla ustedes son sorprendentes…- replico el dueño del hotel.

-Impresionante…- sonrió con satisfacción la albina.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron soldados para llevarse a los delincuentes.

-De verdad les agradezco mucho que vinieran…- el anciano hizo una reverencia y entrego a la rubia un saco con monedas de oro.

-No hay problema…- guiño el ojo.

-Cuando el hotel sea restaurado espero puedan venir a quedarse unos días…-

-Muchas gracias por su generosidad…- ambos magos y Happy hicieron una pequeña reverencia antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

-ESPEREN…- escucharon gritar a la albina cuando se disponían a irse. Al darse la vuelta se percataron que ella corría para alcanzarlos.

Lucy por alguna razón no sintió celos, puesto que el peli rosa le había demostrado lo mucho que la quería, pero igual lo que la chica tuviera que decir la ponía inquieta.

-Que pasa…- pregunto el Dragón Slayer con toda tranquilidad.

La chica se paro frente a el y se tapo la mitad de la cara con un cuaderno que llevaba.

-A… es que… esto- la chica estaba muy nerviosa, y ponía a Lucy todavía mas nerviosa, podía jurar que hasta llegaba a escuchar el latido de su corazón por el nervio.

-A es que esto… tu eres Natsu Dragneel no es así y es que yo…- la chica se movía de un lado a otro roja como un tomate- ¡YO QUIERO SABER SI ME PUEDES DAR UN AUTOGRAFO!-

La chica estiro los brazos con la libreta y una pluma en ellos.

-Are…- replico Lucy totalmente confundida.- ¿Un autógrafo?-

-Si, verán es que mi novio es admirador de Fairy Tail… y de Natsu, así que quería saber si no es mucha molestia si me dieran un autógrafo para el-

La rubia ahora si estaba que se le caía de vergüenza y pensar que había hecho una escena de celos por nada.

-Claro…- resonó feliz el dragón slayer, tomando la libreta y escribiendo en ella, luego se la paso a Happy para que dejara impresa su huella en el papel.

-Usted también Lucy-san por favor- menciono la albina feliz al extenderle los mismos utensilios a la rubia.

-Claro…- replico ella escribiendo en la libreta.

La albina hizo una alegre reverencia y regreso animadamente con su padre

Los magos comenzaron a caminar llegando en pocos minutos a la estación.

-Natsu… - replico la rubia avergonzada a su novio cuando este volvía con los boletos del tren.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto despreocupado.

-Es que bueno, quiero disculparme, yo me había enojado porque creí que Nina quería enamorarte y te grite-

-Ah LUCY ES UNA CELOSTINA- grito Happy fingiendo estar asustado.

-Ah eso era lo que te tenia de mal humor…- replico el peli rosa acercándose a ella y plantando un beso en su nariz- Pero ya te dije que me gustas tu-

La rubia se ruborizo un poco pero sonrió feliz ante la reciente declaración.

-SEE GUUSSTAAN- fue lo último que se oyó de los magos en la estación, antes de que Natsu comenzara con sus mareos dentro del tren.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Gray y Juvia daban un agradable paseo por la playa sin zapatos, caminaban animadamente, la chica sostenía su osito en los brazos como si de un bebé se tratara.

-enserio te gusta tanto esa cosa…- pregunto sorprendido el pelinegro, quien abrazaba a Juvia de lado.

-Claro que si Gray-sama, a Juvia le encanta y lo tendrá con ella todo el tiempo…-

-"Todo el tiempo"…- replico el peli negro, sabia que ella siempre hablaba de forma muy literal. –Enserio contigo…-

Arrastro a la peli azul de la mano y camino adentrándose en una tienda.

-Que hacemos aquí Gray-sama…- pregunto confundida la peli azul al notar que habían entrado a una joyería.

-Si quieres traer un regalo todo el tiempo, prefiero que sea un anillo-

Al decir esto la mirada de la maga de agua se ilumino y comenzó a repasar todos los modelos que estaban en el mostrador.

Su vista se detuvo en un modelo especialmente bonito que incluía un anillo de mujer y otro de hombre.

-¿Ah Gray-sama podríamos comprar un modelo de parejas?- pregunto tímida la peli azul jugando con sus dedos.

-Am si quieres…- volteo su cabeza fingiendo molestia, aunque en realidad no le molestaba.

-Ah Gray-sama es el mejor- la maga de agua salto con exageración y le planto un rápido beso al chico en la boca que lo dejo aturdido, y unos segundos sin moverse.

Siguió repasando los anillos con la mirada, posando su interés en un par de anillos de plata con una pequeña joya del mismo color que el que tiene el collar de Gray, azul brillante.

-Te gustan esos…- pregunto el pelinegro al ver la reacción de Juvia cuando vio los anillos.

La chica no respondió, pero lanzo una mirada sensual con un lindo gesto asintiendo.

-Me puede mostrar esos por favor- replico Gray educadamente al encargado.

-Por supuesto-

Dicho esto saco la cajita con ambos anillos, detallándolos bien tenían varias incrustaciones, como talladas a mano, la pequeña piedrita tenia también un corte especial, poco común.

A la peli azul se le ilumino la mirada cuando los vio de cerca, era obvio que eran caros, pero Gray pensó que valían la pena, además combinaban con su collar xD.

-A ver…- saco el anillo mas pequeño y se lo puso a Juvia de improviso alzando suavemente su mano –Se te ve bien-

La chica sonrió enternecida y de inmediato le puso a él, el otro, ambos alzaron su mano con sus respectivos anillos viéndolos a distancia.

-Nos los llevamos…- replico decidido el pelinegro.

-Pero Gray-sama no nos ha dicho cuanto cuesta- dijo la chica algo preocupada.

-No hay problema… si se nos acaba el dinero simplemente iremos a una misión- volteo regalándole una sonrisa sensual a la peli azul que casi se desmaya.

Rápidamente salieron de la tienda con los anillos puestos, y recordando las reglas de su amigo Loke, el pelinegro agarro la mano de la chica, inconscientemente comenzaron a caminar en dirección al gremio.

-Ahh Juvia-chan- chillo el Vastia cuando vio a los dos chicos cruzar la puerta del gremio, ya que Gray tenía a la peli azul tomada de la cintura.

-Todavía sigues aquí…- replico el pelinegro con molestia.

-Buenas tardes Lyon-sama- saludo amable la peli azul –Buenas tardes Mira-san-

Ambos chicos ignoraron al albino y se dirigieron a la barra.

-Ahh donde están Natsu y los demás- pregunto desinteresadamente el pelinegro.

-Natsu y Lucy salieron temprano esta mañana- respondió sonriente- Erza y Wendy se fueron ayer-

En un segundo algo capto la mirada de la Stratuss.

-Ah Juvia pero que anillo tan lindo…-

-Gracias Mira-san, Gray-sama también trae uno igual- menciono la peli azul alzando la mano del mago de hielo.

Lo cual llamo la tención de cierto peli naranja que acompañaba al Vastia en su tristeza.

-Pero Juvia, Gray, no me digan que ya se casaron- pregunto con picardía la albina ocasionando que todos los presentes voltearan curiosos, por otro lado Lyon casi se desmaya.

-No Mira-san solo es un regalo que Gray-sama le compro a Juvia- trataba de explicar la peli azul moviendo las manos frenéticamente.

La albina solo sonrió, ya que lo había dicho en una inocente broma, Gray ni se molesto en hablar.

-He Gray, acompáñame- dijo Loke acercándose a su amigo.

-Enseguida vuelvo- aviso el pelinegro a su novia que aun intentaba explicarle algo incomprensible a Mirajane.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto desinteresado el pelinegro cuando Loke se detuvo fuera del gremio.

-Dime la verdad Gray…- alzo la vista serio- Todavía estas pensando en rechazar a Juvia cuando el mes termine…-

-He porque me preguntas eso-

-Responde…-

-No lo se…- el pelinegro volteo la vista- No ha pasado ni una semana, prefiero no pensar en eso hasta que acabe el mes-

Puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos y se dio la vuelta buscando regresar al gremio.

-Solo quiero advertirte algo- le dijo sin conseguir que voltease a verlo- No la ilusiones mas de lo necesario…-

El pelinegro no contesto, pero no iba a mentir las palabras de Loke lograron molestarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO.

-Juvia…- balbuceo una pequeña chica de cabello azulado abrazando el brazo de su amiga, que aun conversaba con Mirajane.

-Levy-chan que pasa…- pregunto la maga de agua preocupada ya que la McGarden tenía un puchero del tamaño de su rostro, y sus ojos llorosos.

-No se que le pasa a estado así desde hace un rato…- se defendió Lissana con los brazos en alto cuando la peli azul la miro buscando respuestas.

-Tengo que hablar contigo…- volvió a chillar la peli azul.

Arrastro a Juvia a una de las mesas, un tanto alejado de la barra que no quería que nadie mas escuchara, por otro lado Lissana se sentó junto a Juvia mirando ambas de frente a la McGarden.

-Que ocurre Levy-chan- volvió a replicar la peli azul al no obtener respuesta.

La McGarden estaba ansiosa jugando con sus manos y moviendo sus piernas, hasta que por fin se digno a hablar.

-Juvia Necesito AYUDA…- tomo sus manos, suplicante-"Ayúdenme"-

Tanto Juvia como Lissana la veían extrañada, que seria en lo que la pequeña peli azul tendría problemas.

* * *

_**-LEE IMPORTANTE-**_

**Mortales... necesito ayuda, siento que voy muy lento asi que tengo planeado dar un briquito en el tiempo para acabar mas rápido, si no voy a acabar con 40 capítulos en vez de 20 que tenia planeados.**

**Ya mañana entro a idiomas asi que solo podre actualizar uno o dos capitulos a la semana... Necesito que me digas si voy bien, o si derramo mucha miel! O si ya quieren el final... espero su ayuda**

**Noriko nya... fuera ;)**


	11. Un Corazón a la mitad

**Bien bien mis amados mortales x3... en el conteo de votos salio asi:**

**7 a favor de acelerar la histori favor de que es mucho NALU... **

**jajajaja asi que como la mayoría manda se acelera la historia y se quita el NALU x3 jajajaja ok lo prometido es deuda y este capitulo contiene puro hermoso y jugoso LEMON GRUVIA SEEEE...**

**advertencia****\- Si no sabes como se demuestran su amor una jirafa hembra y una jirafa macho sera mejor que te vallas xD...**

**Capitulo dedicado a mi tocalla ITZEL LOPEZ 3.**

**DISFRUTENLO **

* * *

UN CORAZON AL A MITAD.

-Juvia Necesito AYUDA…- tomo sus manos, suplicante la maga de escritura solida -"Ayúdenme"-

-En que te puede ayudar Juvia Levy-san- pregunto curiosa la peli azul.

-¿No es a ti a quien normalmente pedimos ayuda?- resonó Lissana con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bueno es que… es que…- Levy aun no se atrevía admitirlo pero si quería ayuda, debía actuar y pronto- Es que Lu-chan y tu ya consiguieron novio y yo puedo, e intentado seguir el plan del libro pero no funciona- chillo la McGarden- Tienes que decirme que hiciste…-

-¿Eh un libro?- replico la albina dirigiendo su mirada a Juvia.

-Levy-chan Juvia no cree que funcione igual en todos los chicos- dijo la maga de agua sin mirar a Lissana. Mentirosa, la peli azul solo no podía revelar tan fácilmente el secreto del contrato. –Tienes que decirle a Juvia quien es…-

La pequeña peli azul era un manojo de nervios, pero con la poca cordura que le quedaba se acerco a ambas chicas delante de ella.

-Bueno es… se trata de…- estaba roja como un tomate, incluso la voz le temblaba, pero ya estaba decidida y nada la aria cambiar de opinión- Se trata de Ga… Ga…-

Ambas chicas se acercaron un poco mas, la voz de la McGarden sonaba como un susurro lejano.

-SE TRATA DE GAJEEL…- técnico, lo grito.

Tanto la albina como la peli azul se miraron confundidas, por suerte Gajeel no se encontraba ahí y los pocos miembros que las pudieran escuchar no mostraron interés en la conversación.

-Ah Gajeel-kun…- replico suavecito la Loxar mientras que Lissana aun intentaba carburar, la noticia no la tomaba por sorpresa pero la forma en la que la pequeña peli azul lo grito si.

-Si, y ya lo dije- menciono apretando los ojos de la vergüenza.

-Ah entonces no hay de que preocuparse Levy-san- la peli azul la miro sonriente.-Todo lo que Levy-san tiene que hacer es…- y acercándose a ella le susurro algo al oído.

A pesar de que la albina trataba de escuchar prefirió no acercarse más, ya que cada segundo que pasaba la cara de Levy paso de atenta, a avergonzada en todos los tonos de rojo habidos y por haber.

-Juvia como crees que yo are eso…- replico Levy con la cara tan roja que rivalizaba con el cabello de Erza.

-Es lo único que se le ocurre a Juvia, Levy-san…- con esto la maga de agua se levanto de su asiento dejando a Lissana muy confundida y a Levy con algunos delirios mentales.

La Loxar volteo un segundo a la mesa donde Levy se encontraba y suspiro

-_Suerte con eso Levy-san-_

Se dirigía a la puerta cuando visualizo a Gray entrar.

_-Juvia aun tiene asuntos que atender-_

-Gray-sama- grito animada

-Ah ya nos vamos…- el mago de hielo tomo a la peli azul de la mano –_Si ahora definitivamente es mejor no pensar en eso-_ repaso el pelinegro recordando la conversación con su amigo.

-Ara se van tan pronto chicos…- resonó la albina desde la barra.

-Si Mira-san-

-nos vemos mañana-

Sin embargo mientras salían del lugar, un alarido se escucho a lo lejos como algo rutinario.

-AHH JUVIA-CHAN-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ahh Gray-sama- La peli azul dejo salir un grito ahogado cuando sintió que algo la llenaba por completo, mientras ella se movía frenéticamente sobre él.

_Y como en un suspiro ya habían pasado dos semanas, dos semanas enteras viviendo con Gray-sama parecían el sueño mas hermoso que Juvia jamás imagino, ya no supe de Levy-san desde ese día, pero Juvia sabe que estará bien._

-Ahh ¿Cómo es que siempre hueles tan delicioso?- replico el pelinegro cuando volvió a penetrarla, mientras la besaba y olfateaba con escudriño.

La tenia tumbada en la cama desnuda y jadeante desde hacia ya varias horas, y parecía no cansarse de hacerle gemir su nombre

-Ahh, Juvia… Juvia quiere más Gray-sama-

-Quieres mas… eres una pervertida- dijo pícaro, mientras con todo el tacto del mundo le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, bajo su rostro y comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de oreja, provocando en ella un enorme placer.

El pelinegro cedió a sus deseos y comenzó a moverse mas rápido, con movimientos rítmicos y circulares, por toda la habitación los jadeos de la peli azul sonaban haciendo eco en las ventanas.

-AHH GRAY-SAMA- grito aun más alto cuando sintió el líquido del pelinegro dentro de ella, haciéndola llegar hasta la cima.

Ambos se desplomaron uno a lado del otro mientras se abrazaban posesivamente, respiraban agitadamente buscando recuperarse mientras en un acto involuntario se miraron sin hablar.

_Juvia esta feliz, Gray-sama la quiere, la quiere a su manera, cada que hacen el amor puede sentirlo, siempre es mas y mas considerado, sin embargo hay algo que le preocupa a Juvia, Gray-sama es serio y frio pero enserio un "TE QUIERO" era mucho pedir._

Seguían mirándose sin hablar, cuando en los labios del pelinegro se dibujo una sonrisa sensual.

Se acerco a ella abrazándola con más fuerza mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello.

-ahora si te luciste con el disfraz- aludió el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba arriba de ella y besaba demandante su cuello. –Mira que jamás creí que te quedarían tan bien los vestidos tradicionales-

Claro que él había disfrutado bastante, cuando esa misma noche después de una hermosa cena con comida tradicional y atuendo de acuerdo al platillo, quito poco a poco el kimono azul que ella había elegido, ponerse disfraces se volvió parte de su rutina sexual, y ese día no fue la excepción.

Por otro lado el deshacer el peinado se volvió lo mas excitante, cuando al hundir sus dedos en su cabello, imprecándose de su delicioso aroma, tuvo que quitar los detalles uno por uno mientras ella deslizaba su kimono dejando ver sus hombros blancos y sedosos.

-Si a Gray-sama le agrado el kimono de Juvia, tiene que ver el Yukata que eligió para mañana- su voz sonó sensual y juguetona, mientras sentía las manos rasposas de Gray pasearse descaradamente por todo su cuerpo.

-Ya lo estoy deseando…- fue lo ultimo que escucho de el antes de sucumbir de nuevo a sus caricias.

Cada vez se hacia mas fácil complacerlo, sin embargo para ella nunca perdía el sentido.

El sentir sus toscas caricias siempre la hacia estremecer sin importar cuantas veces lo hiciera.

-AHH… GRAY-SAMA- jadeo algo cuando sintió que el abandonaba su cuelo y se posaba en sus senos, con una mano pellizco uno suavemente, mientras que con la boca torturaba y mordisqueaba el otro.

Sus manos fueron directo a su parte intima metiendo y sacando suavemente sus dedos, oírla gritar era la mejor sensación que alguien podía imaginar.

-Ahh…- subió un poco hasta su rostro y junto sus labios con los de ella. La beso con hambre introduciendo en la boca de ella su lengua, era rudo pero considerado al mismo tiempo.

Sin abandonar esa postura, llevo sus manos a las caderas de ella y la penetro de nuevo, bajo sus manos más y más hasta que el poso en la parte trasera de la muchacha, una en cada nalga empujándola cada vez más a él.

Ella llevo sus manos a la espalda de él, recorriéndola en toda su anchura.

Juvia reprimía sus gritos ahogados sobre los labios del pelinegro, cuando tuvieron que se pararse por la falta de aire el chico se dio vuelta dejándola a ella sobre él sin que su miembro la abandonara.

-Ahh Gray-sama…- volvió a gritar mientras se restregaba salvajemente sobre él.

-Vamos mas rápido mas rápido…- mientras ella lo cabalgaba, él lamia sus pezones, succionándolos y torturándoles en cada oportunidad.

Al final volvió a cambiar de lugares con ella moviéndose frenéticamente, buscando llenarla por completo, llevo sus manos a los de ella y entrelazo sus dedos, sus anillos chocaron, sus labios se juntaron y juntos llegaron a la cima del placer.

-Ahh…- jadeo ella mientras el pelinegro se dejaba caer apenas a un lado de ella, quito sus manos de las de ella, pero con una sola la abrazaba posesivamente.

Para esas alturas la casa del mago del hielo ya había cambiado completamente, él le había permitido a Juvia hacer y deshacer a su antojo, y por razones extrañas permanecía limpia y acogedora todo el tiempo, ahora si él lo sentía como un hogar.

Se acerco lentamente a ella y beso su mejilla con delicadeza antes de acomodarla bien entre sus brazos para cubrirla con la sabana, ella lo abrazo agradecida observando como el cerraba instintivamente los ojos por el cansancio.

-Juvia lo ama Gray-sama…- dijo en un susurro justo antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Yo también te amo…- la peli azul no creía lo que había oído, él estaba casi dormido y con los ojos cerrados, pero lo había dicho, lo había dicho, una lagrima de felicidad se deslizo por la mejilla de la peli azul, acto seguido se quedo dormida.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

La peli azul entre abrió los ojos vislumbrando la incesante luz que se colaba por la ventana, la mayoría de las veces ella despertaba primero, siempre le gustaba tener listo el desayuno para cuando Gray se levantara.

Tomo una bata color cielo y se la coloco para ir directamente a la cocina.

_21 días, exactamente han pasado 21 del reto, ya solo faltan 10, Juvia no puede evitar ponerse nerviosa ante la idea de acabar este contrato, pero Juvia esta segura de esto… a estas alturas no podría ser de otra manera._

-Ahh ya estas preparando café…- el pelinegro, la abrazo por atrás depositando un suave beso en su cuello, sacándola de golpe de sus pensamientos.

-Hai Gray-sama… el desayuno estará en unos minutos- Pero la maga de agua seguía inquieta, con cada día que pasaba mas se acercaba el momento aun había una pequeña posibilidad de fallar, pero no lo iba a permitir.

-Bien…- se separo lentamente de ella y preparo la mesa, el estaba consiente de lo mucho que se asemejaban a una pareja de recién casados, pero intentaba no pensar mucho en ello.

La chica acerco lo necesario y ambos se sentaron a disfrutar de su desayuno.

Se lanzaban miradas con extrema dulzura por parte de la chica, y sensual por parte de él, pero su rutinario desayuno se vio interrumpido.

-Gray maldito abre la puerta…- se escucho a Natsu replicar mientras tocaba fuertemente la puerta.

-Que demonios quieres…- abrió el peli negro la puerta con fastidio.

-Lamento interrumpir tu luna de miel paleta, pero hay una emergencia…-

El peli negro lo miro extrañado a que clase de emergencia podía referirse.

-Rápido tu, Erza y yo tenemos que salir hoy a Crocux-

-¿Are?-

* * *

**Bien mortales x3... jajaja son las 2 de la mañana y yo estoy divagando bueno... aki esta su capitulo y ahora que creen que jodera la bella vida de Gray x3 no se lo pierdan recuerden que el siguiente capitulo contiene LEEEMMMMMOOOONNNN **

**COMENTENME MORTALES... RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO XD**


	12. Que rayos pasa aquí

**Hola mis amados mortales... x3 Literal me estoy pudriendo en vida... No están para saberlo pero soy mesera los fines de semana y estoy super cansada, me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo y mis clientes mortales no me dejaron buenas propinas... TwT **

**Pero como ERIKA Z me puso un comentario hermoso decidí olvidar mi sufrimiento y hacer este capitulo x3 AGRADEZCANLE MORTALES.**

**...HORA DE CONTESTAS REVIEWS :D...**

**Erika Z:** Como ya dije x3 tu comentario todo bonito me inspiro n.n y pues si tus intuiciones van bien algo va a pasar, pero no comas ansias que aun falta xD

**fourtrismalec46:** (si lo escribí bien? xD) Si tienes razón mis mortales no me comentan TwT por eso los hago sufrir mauahaha.

**midori-chini:** Awww sigues con vida! te extrañe... OwO a petición tuya este capitulo es 3 veces mas largo ;)

**Bet-sama: **Bueno jejeje pues veras me encantaría ver los Gruvia M en ingles pero mi no hablar gringo y mi compu no traducir bien... x3 y lo de que me preguntas de "mi otra cuenta" eso es para los que se dignaron leer mi perfil en donde dice que tengo otra cuenta en una pagina llamada FANFICES donde escribo fics desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Esta cuenta apenas la estoy usando desde hace poquito por eso aya hay mas fics y este fic en especifico ya tiene tiempo aya por eso me apresuraba para ir a la par con esta pagina :3.

**Sicaru-chan: **Entras a la lista de mis personas preferidas x3...

**luniitaturksa:** El hecho de que me ayas comentado todo mis fics sin querer no reduce mi amor por ti jejejeje xD.

**JuviaLF: **Gracias tus comentarios son tambien los inspiradores /0w0/

**Bremm-Ruarte: **Claro las reconciliaciones calientes siempre son la mejor parte jajajaja xD.

JAJAJA GENIAL AHORA EL CAPITULO.

ESTA QUE DERRAMA MIEL ASÍ QUE SI LES DA DIABETES ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD.

* * *

QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ.

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.

-Gray maldito abre la puerta…- se escucho a Natsu replicar mientras tocaba fuertemente la puerta.

-Que demonios quieres…- abrió el peli negro la puerta con fastidio.

-Lamento interrumpir tu luna de miel paleta, pero hay una emergencia…-

El peli negro lo miro extrañado a que clase de emergencia podía referirse.

-Rápido tu, Erza y yo tenemos que salir hoy a Crocux-

-Eh?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿A que te refieres con emergencia que ocurrió?- pregunto exaltado el peli negro.

-No lo se…- respondió seco el peli rosa- Erza no me dio detalles. Pero fue a despertarme y ordeno que viniera por ti, anda vámonos-

-Espera al menos deja que me vista-

Gray entro de nuevo a la casa y de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación buscando con torpeza su ropa.

-A Juvia buenos días- sonrió el peli rosa al ver a Juvia parada detrás de la puerta.

-Buenos días Natsu-san- respondió educada- ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

-No estoy seguro, Erza dijo que el maestro nos daría detalles en el gremio- respondió con los brazos cruzados.

Gray salió de la habitación con la ropa a medio poner, dando pequeños saltos para acomodar sus zapatos correctamente.

Tomo un pan tostado de la mesa y lo metió a su boca intentando masticarlo.

-Nos vemos en el gremio…- fue todo lo que dirigió a Juvia antes de salir a toda prisa siguiendo a Natsu.

-Si… Gray-sama- respondió para si misma, ya que el chico ya había cerrado la puerta.

Juvia se sentó desesperanzada para acabar con su desayuno, a fin de cuentas su atención solo llego a "nos vemos en el gremio".

Pero no se iba a dejar decaer, claro que no, aun había mucho por hacer en esos 10 días que quedaban, así que en un automático giro de motivación acabo su desayuno, lavo los tratos y se cambio para ir directamente al gremio, todo eso en un tiempo record de 20 minutos.

A si hasta ahora lo recordaba, ya llevaba varios días sin presentarse ahí, después de su estupenda idea de avisar a Mirajane que dejarían un tiempo las misiones, ya no había necesidad de presentarse tan seguido.

Por otro lado el tiempo estaba siendo enteramente aprovechado, y como no, varios días ahí encerrada con el pelinegro repasando todos juegos de perversión que se le pudieran ocurrir.

Nunca fallaban sus planes para seducirlo, pero era cierto que él no abandonaba del todo su papel de chico rudo.

Por otra parte sus salidas y paseos se hacían más constantes y cada vez más cómodos.

-Por supuesto Juvia no tiene de que preocuparse- resonó para si misma cuando abrió de golpe la puerta en dirección al gremio, llevaba en una mano una mochila con cosas básicas y en la otra la gabardina blanca de Gray, supuso que la podría necesitar.

Llego de manera casi mecánica, tampoco era que estuviera tan lejos, solo que el camino le pareció un suspiro.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando a lo lejos noto como Gray, Erza y Natsu se encontraban platicando, Erza llevaba ya todo su equipaje montado en una carretilla, Natsu llevaba su mochila de misiones con Happy sobre ella, y conversaba animadamente con Lucy, mientras que Gray se mantenía con los brazos cruzados de espaldas a la pared.

No sabía si era buena idea interrumpir así que se acerco con sigilo esperando que el mago de hielo la viera.

-Hasta que por fin llegas…- replico el peli negro sin molestia al ver llegar a la peli azul.

-Buenos días Juvia…-

-Buen día…-

Lucy y Erza la saludaron animadas, ya tenia tiempo que no se veían.

-Buenos días- respondió sonriente- ¿Qué ocurrió con su misión Gray-sama?-

-Pues parece que nos necesitan en Crocux- respondió cortante.

La peli azul bajo la cabeza ante el tono que el chico uso.

El pelinegro de inmediato noto la reacción y se acerco a ella sin tocarla, y sin siquiera decirle nada ella extendió la mochila y la gabardina poniéndolas al alcance del mago de hielo.

-No te pongas así… son solo dos días…- explico confiado, mientras se ponía la gabardina- El cliente es un amigo del rey y nos pidieron específicamente a nosotros-

-¿Lucy-san también va?- pregunto inocente la Loxar.

-Claro que no Juvia, yo me quedo- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien entonces le deseo suerte Gray-sama- Juvia mantuvo sus manos entrelazas en su espalda y regalo al azabache una sincera sonrisa.

Ante la respuesta Erza se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Lucy dio un beso a Natsu quien la sostenía de la cintura y después comenzó a caminar tras de Erza.

-Bueno nos vemos…- Gray se dio la vuelta ante la mirada incrédula de la peli azul quien esperaba un beso o ya tan siquiera una caricia.

Sin embargo se auto convenció que al chico aun le costaba trabajo demostrar sus sentimientos en publico, además de que Gray no era el tipo de chico de los que derramaban dulzura, así que simplemente dejo su rostro con una expresión tranquila y se quedo viendo como la silueta de los tres magos se perdía en el horizonte.

Gray a final de cuentas era parte de los magos más poderosos del gremio, se dejo invadir por el orgullo que la postura del chico le proporcionaba e intento sonreír.

-Vamos Juvia hace tiempo que no nos veíamos- dijo Lucy bastante animada, tomo del brazo a Juvia y la llevo adentro del gremio donde todos estaban haciendo su habitual desastre.

Juvia volteo por inercia a una de las esquinas del gremio, encontrando lo que esperaba ver.

Loke y Lyon seguían envueltos en un aura depresiva que curiosamente se había extendido, ahora no solo estaban esos dos también se encontraban Jet y Droy, mantenían la cabeza agachada sin hablar, que era epidemia o que onda.

Juvia decidió no preguntar y se paso de largo.

-Buen día Mira-san- saludo la peli azul cuando ella y Lucy llegaron a la barra.

-A Juvia Buenos días… hace tiempo que no venias por aquí- sonrió sincera la albina.

La peli azul solo sonrió ante el comentario.

-Eso es cierto Juvia que han estado haciendo Gray y tú todo este tiempo- se acerco picarona Cana y abrazo a Juvia, ocasionando en la maga de agua un fuerte sonrojo.

-Ah Cana-san- chillo la Loxar intentando no hablar.

-Jajá ya Cana déjala tranquila- se acerco Lissana en su defensa. –Por cierto Juvia que bueno que te veo-

-Que ocurre Lissana-san- Pregunto la Loxar curiosa ocasionando que las presentes voltearan con un aura un poco extraña, entre siniestra y melancólica.

Todas adoptaron la misma postura, de brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y expresión asentiva.

-¿Que ocurre…?- volvió a preguntar ante la escena que presenciaba.

-Se trata de Levy…- afirmo Lucy.

-A estado muy rara últimamente…- aseguro Mirajane.

-No se que clase de consejo le diste la ultima vez pero después de que te fuiste ella comenzó a gritar que no te obedecería-

Ante la afirmación de la albina, Juvia soltó una inocente sonrisita.

-entonces que decidió hacer Levy-san…-

-Bueno es que es difícil de explicar…- dijo desanimada la Alberona dando un trago a su bebida.

-Digamos que se convirtió en una sombra…- explico sarcástica Lucy.

-¿Eh? Una sombra…-

-Si. Ahora no se despega de Gajeel para nada…- Lissana mostro una expresión de resignación haciendo a todas sus amigas asentir dando a entender que tenia razón.

-¿Dónde están ahora mismo?- pregunto la Loxar sin sorpresa, se lo imagino cuando se encontró con Jet y Droy al llegar.

-Se fueron de misión lo mas seguro es que no tarden en llegar-

En ese mismo instante como si los hubieran invocado, un azabache con un exceed negro en el hombro, y una pequeña peli azul entraron por la puerta del gremio.

Por alguna razón extraña Gajeel tenia una expresión de pocos amigos y Lily una de ¿Burla? Raro en él.

-Llegamos…- replico la McGarden aparentemente feliz alzando un brazo.

-¡Ah Mujer de la lluvia!- casi grita el pelinegro al verla- Ven aquí…-

La paro salvajemente pasando de manera poco cuidadosa entre las chicas y arrastro a la peli azul al segundo piso.

La maga de escritura solida por otro lado se acerco a las chicas en la barra junto con Lily aparentando ignorar la conversación que se mantenía en el segundo piso.

-¿Qué ocurre Gajeel-kun?- pregunto la peli azul ante la cara que su amigo traía.

-Necesito que me digas algo…- pregunto casi desesperado- La enana lleva semanas persiguiéndome, me sigue a todas partes, pero no me dice nada…- tenia a la Loxar agarrada de los antebrazos, se veía realmente muy mal.

-Durante la misión todo lo que dijo fue "Buenos Días" y nada… no hablo solo sonríe y sonríe-

El pobre dragón slayer de hierro se veía confundido, molesto y aturdido, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Dime que quiere…- le rogo casi con lagrimas en los ojos. –Ya ni siquiera responde a mis insultos-

La maga de agua dejo caer una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-No hagas eso mujer- replico molesto- solo contéstame.-

-Gajeel-kun lo tiene que descubrir por si mismo…- que cruel, lo dejo ahí moribundo.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a sus amigas, quienes veían a la McGarden sin hablar. Gajeel siguió a Juvia unos segundos después.

-Toma el reporte…- extendió Gajeel la mano de manera poco amable, para entregar un montón de hojas a Mirajane y luego volteo poco contento a la Loxar.

-Nos vamos…- salió del gremio sin decir nada mas, Lily lo siguió volando pero antes dedico una sonrisa compasiva a las chicas alzando sus manos dando a entender que así era el dragón slayer.

Cuando ambos se perdieron a la vista de los presentes Juvia volteo su mirada a Levy.

-Levy-san…- ya no dijo nada puesto que la pequeña peli azul volteo su cabeza cambiando su cara de felicidad a un enorme puchero.

-AHHH NO FUNCIONA, JUVIA NO FUNCIONA- lloro de manera cómica entre sus brazos. La Loxar no pregunto nada solo abrazo a la moquienta hada.

-Estamos planeando hacer una pijamada hoy en Fairy Hills para ayudar a Levy…- resonó Lucy- ¿vienes Juvia?-

Era una buena idea de todos modos Gray no estaba en casa.

-Hai…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El resto de la tarde las chicas lo utilizaron para planear la velada, en realidad Juvia agradeció inmensamente la oportunidad, de haber sido de otra manera solo habría regresado a casa de Gray deprimiéndose por lo de esa mañana, pero ya no quiso pensar más.

-¿Levy-san enserio seguiste a Gajeel-kun dos semanas completas?- pregunto la peli azul con incredulidad.

-Pero no me mires tan sorprendida tu también lo hacías con Gray- replico nerviosa la McGarden, moviendo sus manos frenéticamente.

Las chicas habían montaron una gran fiesta en el complejo de departamentos, estaban en la habitación de la McGarden con mucha comida, revistas y artículos de belleza.

-Juvia solo seguía a Gray-sama por periodos de 3 días- respondió orgullosa la Loxar.

Sus amigas por otro lado tenían una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, que tanta diferencia podía haber acosar, era acosar.

-Ahh creo que debería rendirme-

-Por supuesto que no Levy-san- sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas- Eso no es una opción-

-Juvia tiene razón- apoyo la Heartafilia.

-Ya diste el paso mas difícil que era admitirlo, ahora no te puedes echar para atrás- Lissana apoyo con una pose triunfal.

La McGarden casi llora ante la motivación de sus amigas.

-Así que ahora comienza el plan "A"- dijo animada la maga agua consiguiendo las miradas de sus compañeras.

-Juvia no querrás decir que…- Levy sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, Ese maldito libro.

-Así es Levy-san- resonó con una risa macabra y se acerco a ella con un cepillo en una mano y una secadora en la otra- Hora del cambio de imagen-

Las demás chicas entendieron lo que seguía y agarraron a Levy de los brazos cuando intento huir.

-NOOOOOOOO-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

-Ya Volvimos- la tribu Rainjitsu regresaba después de una misión que les había llevado mas de mes y medio, pero que había logrado dejar el nombre de Fairy Tail muy en alto.

-Bienvenidos…- resonó Mirajane detrás de la barra, ella no había asistido a la fiesta de las chicas debido que siempre entraba y salía muy temprano del gremio.

Laxus por otro lado visualizo un grupo de chicos en una esquina del gremio jugando póker de manera poco divertida y sin chiste.

-Eh… que les pasa a esos- resonó curioso el rubio cuando se acerco a Mirajane para darle el reporte de su misión.

-Apestan a alcohol…- se quejo Evagreen.

-Eh Acaso ese no es Lyon Vastia de Lamia Scale- pregunto aturdido Freed al ver como parecían calaveras vivientes.

-A si lo que sucedió fue que…-

Mirajane se encargo de contar el chisme a detalle, sin dejar ni un solo detalle de lado.

-Y ahora solo falta que Gajeel acepte a Levy…-

-DAIIIKIITERRRRU- recalco Bixlow con la lengua de fuera.

La tribu Rainjitsu estaba perplejo, cuantos cambios en tan poco tiempo, la platica se extendió entre los tres miembros del clan hasta una mesa del segundo piso, por otro lado Laxus se quedo en la barra.

-Ya dime que hiciste…- replico serio el dragón slayer del rayo.

-No se a que te refieres…- respondió inocente la albina.

-A mi no me engañas se que tu tuviste algo que ver-

-Ah no esta vez no tuve nada que ver…- respondió divertida la Stratuss.

-Pues me parece muy extraño que haya tantas parejas en tan poco tiempo…- volteo su mirada incrédulo.

-Pues ya no son niños, tenia que pasar- la chica lo miro de manera picara y le cerro un ojo al rubio- No es como si no hubiera pasado antes verdad-

-Si te refieres a "eso" será mejor que no hables…- respondió disgustado.

-Por que no… fue una buena temporada- respondió la chica sonriente.

-Si y después de mi incidente con el abuelo se te olvido por completo-

La chica puso sus codos en la barra quedando al nivel de su rostro.

-Quieres que lo volvamos a intentar- pregunto picarona.

-Olvídalo- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al segundo piso.

-Todavía no estas listo e… nunca lo estas- susurro la albina para si misma, bajo un poco su mirada pero de inmediato se repuso

-Todo esta bien, chicos otra ronda de cervezas-

-Hai- respondieron desanimados los de la "esquina"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-AHH NO PUEDO CREER QUE REALMENTE ESTEMOS HACIENDO ESTO- se quejo Natsu al ver el atuendo que la misión requería.

-Esto no era realmente una emergencia- replico el mago de hielo al verse en el espejo, llevaba un vestuario de ¿MESERO?

-Dejen de quejarse- los regaño la Scarlet saliendo de una habitación con un traje igual - Eso fue lo que el cliente pidió-

-Pero Erza, servir de meseros en un evento real no es una emergencia…- volvió a replicar el peli negro.

-No hay de otra-

Dos días, dos mugrosos días les había llevado el viajecito cuando la misión fue una sola noche, servir como meseros para una boda.

Eso realmente no había sido una emergencia, mas bien un excentricismo del maestro para conseguir dinero.

-Hasta a mi me toco trabajar…- decía un adolorido Happy en la cabeza de Natsu cuando se disponían a regresar a la estación para tomar el tren que los llevaría de vuelta a Magnolia.

El pelinegro por otra parte tenia que pensar en una buena escusa, rompió el contrato y el motivo no parecía justificarlo, ups ahora si se iba a meter en problemas.

Su maquiavélica mente estaba pensando en una buena historia cuando Natsu lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ah justo lo que necesitaba…- grito el peli rosa entrando en una tienda por la que pasaban en ese momento.

-Ah una librería- se pregunto extrañada la Scarlet- Acaso Natsu lee…- fue cómica la pregunta pero entendible.

-No es para él- BINGO- Es para Lucy- afirmo el mago de hielo.

Genial, Natsu le acaba de dar la salvación perfecta.

-Ahora vuelvo- dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, había visto una tienda unos metros atrás, justamente lo que necesitaba para regalar a Juvia.

Además de un pequeño aditamento que se había llevado del castillo durante la boda muahahaha.

Llego hasta la dichosa tienda y comenzó a buscar, realmente no se sentía tan mal por incumplir el contrato, su molestia venia de muy adentro cuando el día que partieron, cuando en el tren se le ocurrió abrir la mochila que Juvia le había dado, llevaba en su interior un pequeño toper con comida y una nota que decía:

_"__Gray-sama esfuerce mucho y coma bien"_

Ese gesto le agrado pero entonces recordó que no se había despedido de la manera adecuada de la peli azul, ahora si le iba a costar disculparse.

Encontró algo muy bueno en realidad, lo pago y salió de la tienda con una bolsa de regalo en la mano.

-Listo vámonos…- llego ante sus compañeros y sin preguntar se dirigieron a la estación, faltaba poco rato para que saliera su tren y debían llegar a casa lo mas pronto posible.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegaron a Magnolia, literal, arrastrando los pies, estaban muy pero que muy cansados y ya había oscurecido, para acabarla el tren se había descompuesto en el camino retrasando seis horas su regreso, por supuesto el mas afectado fue Natsu, quien medio desmayado por los constantes mareos intentaba seguir el paso de sus compañeros.

-Creo que será mejor entregar el reporte mañana…- dijo comprensiva la peli roja- Vamos a casa por hoy-

Gray y Natsu casi se hincan ante ella, que buena chica pensaron ambos ya que lo que mas querían era llegar a sus casas y dormir.

Se separaron en una esquina y cada quien se fue por su lado, Natsu intentaba caminar erguido y en su mano un carismático bultito cuadrado revelaba el regalo que le llevaría a Lucy.

Por otro lado el regalo de Gray era más grande, y él al menos aun podía caminar de forma normal, aun que intento llegar lo más rápido que pudo a su casa.

Abrió la puerta y aventó las llaves como de costumbre.

No vio ni una sola luz prendida, fue raro pues aun era temprano, rebusco en las habitaciones buscando a la chica, sin embargo lo que vio fue en la mesa de la cocina un elaborado platillo tapado con una servilleta.

A caso ella lo había preparado especialmente…

Llego hasta su habitación y ahí estaba, la peli azul durmiendo a sus anchas con el Yukata que le había prometido días antes.

Patada… eso fue lo que sintió al verla una horrible patada en el estomago, si lo que quería era disculparse ahora si no había manera.

Se hinco en el suelo quedando a la altura de la cara de la chica, planto un suave beso en sus labios y sin quererlo la despertó.

-A perdona no quería despertarte…-

-Ah Gray-sama ya esta aquí- froto suavemente sus ojos de manera tierna y adormilada reincorporándose en la cama

-si, el tren se atraso y nosotros…- no continuo la chica llevo sus brazos a su cuello y lo beso desespera.

-Juvia pensó que algo malo le había pasado a Gray-sama- chillo sin lágrimas ante la idea.

-No exageres…- le regaño sin molestia acariciando suavemente su cabeza.

La chica ya no hablo mas se abalanzo sobre el y comenzó a besarlo de manera desesperada.

El chico la alejo un poco y la miro a los ojos

-espera un segundo- se puso de pie y abrió su gabardina botón por botón, al terminar la cara de Loxar se puso como un tomate.

-Bien mi señora que quiere pedir el día de hoy- se acerco galante al notar como ella se ruborizaba, pues debajo de la gabardina llevaba puesto el traje que había utilizado durante la misión.

La chica intento guardar compostura y se puso de pie dándole la espalda.

-Juvia no sabe si Gray-sama podrá cumplir a sus exigencias-

El pelinegro sonrió de lado, definitivamente la chica sabia como cubrir su papel en esos juegos de perversión.

-Intentare complacerla en todos sus deseos- susurro suavemente a su oído cuando se acerco por atrás y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Ahh…- gimió bajito al sentir como la abrazaba.

Ella se dio vuelta y busco sus labios, ella empezó de manera frenética, pero él freno un poco, ese día realmente quería disfrutarla de manera diferente.

Sin prisas bajo hasta su cuello, planto pequeños chupetones mientras con sus manos rodeaba la silueta de la chica por encima de la ropa.

La alzo de un segundo a otro con delicadeza y la puso en la cama.

La beso de manera lenta y hasta un tanto tortuosa mientras ella lo abrazaba sin fuerza.

-Que le parece a Gray-sama traerle a Juvia el postre-

-No… el postre es después de la comida-

-Ah Juvia no le agrada el servicio, será mejor que traiga la cuenta-

Ambos bromeaban entre beso y beso aumentando la lujuria en su mirada.

-Enserio… la comida aquí es cara-

-Aceptaría otra forma de pago…-

-DEFINITIVAMENTE-

Poco a poco su ropa fue desapareciendo quedando al poco rato ambos sin prenda alguna.

-Perdóname…- susurro bajito en el oído de la Loxar mientas la acariciaba la mejilla.

-Tranquilo Gray-sama todo está bien- ella sonrió de manera sincera, lo cual hizo sentir al pelinegro más miserable, mujer tan perfecta que tenia enfrente y él con sus desplantes de niño caprichoso.

Sin hablar siguió con su cortejo, hizo a la chica gemir, gritar e incluso soltar una que otra barbaridad por el placer que le provocaba sus acciones.

Mordisqueaba suavemente su oído mientras continuaba manoseándola, pero no de manera pervertida como acostumbraba.

La tomo suavemente de la cadera y la penetro como nunca antes lo había hecho, suave y considerado, la chica se sintió en las nubes.

Una y otra y otra vez, tortuoso y lento hizo a la chica llegar al clímax más fuerte que hubiera podido imaginar, por supuesto para el no implicaba ningún sacrificio, esta disfrutándolo por igual, o tal vez mas.

Después acabo el dentro de ella.

La abrazo posesivamente y la acostó en su pecho.

-Ah por cierto toma…-

El pelinegro extendió la mano hasta el regalo que se había quedado en el suelo y lo llevo a manos de la chica. Ella rápidamente lo abrió y lo que vio, la dejo muda.

-PERO GRAY-SAMA USTED- la chica casi llora de felicidad.

-¿Creíste enserio que lo olvidaría?...-

* * *

**HASTA MAÑANA MIS MORTALES... DÉJENME COMENTARIOS RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO X3. **


	13. Arrepentimiento

**Hola mis amados mortales... TwT si ya se que no tengo perdón de dios... pero en mi defensa are are (no la verdad no tengo nada en mi defensa u.u)**

**Bueno ahí esta su capitulo que mas quieren xD... tengo muchas cosas que hacer pero juro que actualizo todo lo que puedo... no me maten por mis otras historias ya abra tiempo para ellas xD...**

**Yaa esta bien de escusas empecemos**

* * *

ARREPENTIMIENTO

El pelinegro extendió su mano hasta el regalo que se había quedado en el suelo y lo llevo a manos de la chica.

Sin embargo lo que vio dentro del paquete lo dejo muda.

-PERO GRAY-SAMA USTED-

-¿Creíste enserio que lo olvidaría?-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Pero Gray-sama…- la peli azul soltó un par de lágrimas

-Nada de peros…- dijo divertido – ¿O que no te gusto…?-

Ella ya no respondió, pero valla que si le había gustado, lo saco del paquete y lo tomo con ambas manos, y cuál fue la sorpresa al encontrarse un enorme panda con un listón azul en una orejita.

-Alguna vez me dijiste que te gustaban los peluches no…- dijo el chico sin voltear su mirada- Pues toma esto como una disculpa.-

Literal la chica soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, el muñeco no se consideraba tan valioso como una joya pero el simple hecho de que se lo hubiera llevado lo hacía más valioso que todo el dinero del mundo.

-Muchas gracias Gray-sama…- lloriqueo cómicamente mientras el chico la abrazaba posesivamente, definitivamente su plan de disculpa fue todo un éxito.

-Y cuéntame que hiciste sin mí estos dos días-

-Pues en realidad Juvia estuvo muy ocupada- la peli azul soltó una pequeña risita al recordar lo que había hecho. Se acomodo bien en el pecho de su chico y comenzó a recordar lo que le había parecido una eternidad, sin decirle nada.

FLASHBACK

-Muy bien Levy-san se ve perfectamente….- dijo alegre la Loxar al ver la creación que ella y sus amigas habían logrado con la McGarden.

No fue muy notorio el cambio pero o bendito maquillaje, es increíble lo que puede hacer aplicándolo de manera adecuada, y en la maga de escritura solida si que representaba la maravilla en todo su esplendor, su cabello agarrado en una coleta alta le daba un aspecto mucho mas maduro, el rímel de sus pestañas realzaba su mirada y el brillo en sus labios definitivamente gritaba "ven y pruébame"

Sin embargo la pequeña peli azul estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-No Juvia definitivamente no puedo- se tapo los ojos cómicamente.

-Pero porque no Levy-chan…- agrego una despreocupada Lucy- solo es cuestión de que te lo propongas.

-Aunque seria más fácil si Levy-san hiciera lo que Juvia aconsejo desde un principio- recalco fingiendo desinterés la maga de agua mientras se acomodaba en la cama de la habitación.

-Pues cual es el misterio…- pregunto Lissana fastidiada- ¿Qué fue lo que te sugirió que hicieras que te pone tan nerviosa?- se dirigió a la McGarden.

-Ah pues esto… solo- la peli azul tartamudeaba nerviosa.

-Juvia solo le sugirió a Levy-chan una declaración de frente- libero la Loxar como sin nada ante la mirada perpleja de Lucy y Lissana- Gajeel-kun es el tipo de chico distraído no se dará cuenta si no se lo dicen de frente-

-Pues no es tan mala idea- aprobó Cana ocasionando una mirada un tanto irónica por parte de sus amigas…- Que… no me vean así podría ser una posibilidad-

-Es cierto que Gajeel es diferente a Gray pero no creo que eso sea muy buena idea- aportaba ahora Lucy ganándose una mirada de agradecimiento de su pequeña amiga que ya deliraba con su declaración frente al espejo.

-Es cierto Gajeel es mas parecido a Natsu que a Gray…- jeje ahora Lissana daba en el blanco- ¿Cómo le hiciste tu Lucy?

Toda la atención se centro en la rubia, quien se coloro hasta las orejas.

-Ah bueno pues es que yo…- tartamudeo sin saber que decir, pero en estos casos lo mejor era la verdad cierto- Pues yo aplique el plan "Z"-

Desvió la mirada puesto que sus mejillas ya parecían tomates, pero cuando decidió mirar de reojo, claro ahí estaban las miradas picaras de sus amigas que obviamente preguntarían.

-Lucy-san como aplico el plan "Z"- BINGO la ganadora fue Juvia.

Y después de una exhaustiva, y un poco exagerada de detalles, explicación por parte de la rubia, de su improvisado plan sus amigas estaban a punto de la hemorragia nasal. Claro a excepción de Juvia.

-ah que romántico Lucy-san- Grito la maga de agua con exageración.

-No esperaras que haga lo mismo verdad Juvia…-

La Loxar solo soltó una risita burlona, si supieran sus amigas lo que ella hizo, pero o triste realidad aun no podía contárselos

-Por supuesto que no Levy-san- sonrió sincera la maga de agua ante la mirada de perpleja de la McGarden –Aun no…-

O si era de esperarse.

-Ahh ya- replico la maga de escritura solida, lloriqueando- No puedo hacerlo…-

Se acerco desolada hacia el balcón de la habitación.

-No soy capaz…-

Las otras chicas se quedaron en silencio viéndose una a otras, buscando en alguna una reacción.

Pero nada, no quedaba más que esperar a que Levy se decidiera ya que era algo que nadie podía hacer por ella.

-Ahh esto me trae recuerdos…- trato de desviar la conversación Lissana. –Mira-nee se puso así una temporada también…-

Cana solo asintió con la cabeza dejando un poco confundidas a Juvia y a Lucy. ¿Mirajane sufriendo por un chico? O rayos en definitiva Fairy Tail tenía una maldición extraña con el amor.

-Mirajane-san estaba enamorada…- susurro Juvia ocasionando que la McGarden olvidara su pequeño problema y entrara a la habitación.

-Pues si fue hace ya algún tiempo…- añadió la pequeña maga.

-Mira volvió extraña después de su primer examen de clase S- comenzó a relatar Cana muy animada soltando una pequeña risita burlona – Digamos que pasaron muchas cosas-

-Que si pasaron…- agrego Lissana.

-¿Pero por quien se interesaba Mira?- pregunto la rubia desconcertada.

-LAXUS- resonaron Levy, Cana y Lissana al unisonó.

Lucy aun no procesaba la noticia cuando la pregunta obligada pasó por la mente de la maga de agua.

-¿Y que paso?...-

-Mira-nee nunca nos dijo que paso en esa temporada- la albina se rasco la nuca- Y un día simplemente no volvió a hablar de ello-

-Pero yo digo que aun le gusta-

Ese último comentario de Cana hizo eco en la mente de Juvia que miro a Levy un segundo antes de empezar a reír macabramente.

-Bien Juvia dice que es hora de que Fairy Tail haga oficial unas cuantas parejas mas…-

Todas se preocuparon, que seria lo que la peli azul se traía entre manos, algo es seguro nada la detendrá de poner en marcha sus malvados planes.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

-Juvia se convirtió en Cupido…- susurro la peli azul feliz justo antes de quedarse dormida.

El pelinegro creyó no haber escuchado bien, pero ah que más daba, abrazo a su chica y se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sin embargo quien le diría que a la mañana siguiente se encontraría con la razón mas grande para arrepentirse por haberse ido esos dos días de misión dejando a Juvia sola muahahaha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-Quien es…- replico una rubia acercándose a la puerta donde alguien tocaba de manera un tanto desesperada

Fue raro ya que se suponía ninguno de sus amigos tocaba la puerta para entrar y ya era muy tarde para recibir visitas, tomo un bate como protección y se acerco a la puerta.

-Lucy abre…- replico una tierna voz.

La rubia abrió la puerta rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz y un ruidoso quejido.

-Ah que ocurrió…- replico preocupada cuando un peli rosa callo junto a sus pies.

-El tren se descompuso y tardamos 6 horas en llegar- explico Happy ante su moribundo amigo, moviéndolo un poco con una pata.

-Ah 6 horas en tren para Natsu debió ser mortal-

Y valla si lo fue, el chico estaba pálido pero eso no impidió que entre abriera los ojos mirando de reojo a la rubia, que lo ayudaba a entrar al departamento.

-Toma te traje esto…- eso era todo ahora si se desmayo a gusto.

La chica tomo entre sus manos el paquete que el peli rosa le extendió y después lo acomodo medio muerto sobre la cama mientras Happy se acomodaba al lado de el.

Abrió el exuberante paquete y soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Natsu…- susurro feliz tocando su mejilla, en definitiva se había sacado la lotería con ese chico.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

La luz del sol se colaba por las pequeñas rejillas que dejaba escapar la cortina, pegando directamente en la cara de un pelinegro que intentaba reincorporarse.

Abrió completamente sus ojos y se sacudió un poco el cabello tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, y junto a el visualizo a una peli azul completamente dormida.

Sonrió de lado y dio un suave beso a la chica logrando despertarla.

-Buenos días Gray-sama…-

-Buenos días ¿Qué tal dormiste?- pregunto galante.

-Bien…- contesto atónita la maga de agua, como era posible que el mago de hielo pudiera ser tan tierno en ocasiones y tan frio en otras, para mi que el bipolar es el.

-Deberíamos levantarnos ya Gray-sama-

-¿Y eso, porque la prisa?-

La chica no contesto, pero en primer lugar, sabia que el chico no había cenado, de seguro tendría hambre y en segundo la continuación de un descabellado plan la esperaba en el gremio.

-Esta bien…- sin mas el pelinegro se paro de la cama con claro camino al baño.

Juvia lo observo hasta que entro por la puerta del baño, no iba a negarlo, le cruzo por la cabeza seguirlo para hacer unas cuantas barbaridades en el baño pero eso podría esperar unas horas.

Se levanto animadamente de la cama y se vistió rápidamente, se dirigió mecánicamente a la cocina y comenzó a calentar la comida que la noche anterior se había quedado esperando la llegada de Gray.

-Ah eso se ve delicioso…- soltó Gray sin mas cuando paso por la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió directo al guisado – Pero se ve demasiado elaborado…-

-Pues si…- agrego la peli azul sin mirarlo de frente- Juvia se esforzó mucho porque creyó que Gray-sama tendría hambre después de su misión especial, por cierto que tal estuvo…- volteo con una sonrisa sincera ante la mirada atónita del chico.

-Ah si eso…- Se rasco la nuca nervioso, como explicarle lo sucedido- Pues en realidad no fue la gran cosa, nos contrataron para la boda de un miembro de la familia real- o salió mejor de lo que esperaba, no tuvo que mentir y desvió la atención de la maga que volteo extasiada hacia en pelinegro.

-Boda…- ups mala idea.

-Si… una boda real- recalco el llevando la taza de café a sus labios, pero no pudo evitarlo, capto la indirecta que la chica le mando con la mirada y eso lo hizo ruborizarse nivel Erza.

-Oh… a Juvia le hubiera gustado ir- la peli azul noto la expresión en la cara del peli negro así que desvió la conversación, aunque por un momento el hablar de eso la tentó demasiado.

No se hablaron un buen rato, e intentaban no verse, acabaron su desayuno rápidamente casi de manera monótona

Hay pero que incomoda situación había que romper la tención de alguna manera.

-Gracias… estuvo delicioso- el mago de hielo se levanto galante, y se dirigió a su novia, le dio un beso en la mejilla saliendo después de la habitación.

Bueno ya había pasado, la peli azul no tardo mucho, levanto los trates sucios y los lavo, dejando después todo en perfecto orden, en cierta manera la pul cridad con la que la chica mantenía su casa le gustaba bastante al mago de hielo, nada que ver con el cuchitril de semanas atrás.

-Nos vamos Gray-sama…- replico la chica ya en la puerta esperando al pelinegro.

-Si vámonos…- agrego sin chistar llegando hasta a ella y tomando su mano en el proceso. Cerro la puerta tras de si, por alguna razón se sintió un poco incomodo, o solo era la calma que se antepone al desastre, había que esperar para saber eso.

Y EN EL GREMIO.

Era temprano pero todo parecía estar como sin nada de no ser por algunas cosas que no se podían notar a primera vista, ahh por donde empiezo…

A si tal vez por el hecho de que Mirajane no esta donde siempre… raro no creen (De no ser por el hecho de que la tribu Rainjitsu lleva exactamente 14 horas buscando a Laxus), otra no tan rara es el hecho de que en la esquina de la FRIENDZONE aun se encuentran 4 chicos despidiendo un aura obscura (ah que no tienen otra cosa que hacer), y la ultima pero no menos importante la escena que tiene lugar en el segundo piso…

Levy sentada en una de las mesas jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, completamente sonrojada y Gajeel frente a ella exactamente en la misma posición (desde hace nada mas y nada menos que 20 horas… ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?)

-Buenos días a todos…- saludo Juvia por inercia, junto a Gray que hizo exactamente lo mismo, sin embargo el chico se sorprendió cuando absolutamente nadie les contesto.

Por otro lado Juvia no se veía sorprendida más bien aliviada…. ¿Aliviada de que?

-Perfecto están justo donde Juvia los dejo-

Soltó la mano del pelinegro sin grosería alguna y se dirigió como alma que lleva el diablo al segundo piso.

Gray se sorprendió al mirar a sus compañeros que no hacían ningún movimiento, pero al intentar acercarse al barandal noto la cara de desesperación de Gajeel que al voltear a verlo cambio a una de "Te voy a matar" y ahora que hizo…

No lo supo pero algo muy dentro le decía que si no se alejaba pronto habría problemas, su andar sin embargo fue interrumpido por la Loxar que después de unas palabras susurradas al oído de Levy bajo directamente a su chico.

-Venga conmigo Gray-sama Juvia tiene algo que hablar con usted…- lo arrastro a una de las mesas, el pelinegro no articulo palabra, por alguna razón no había nada que decir

-BUENOS DIAS…- grito Natsu con alegría cuando llego a la puerta del gremio.

-AYE SR…- le secundo su azulado amigo, quedando ambos en seco cuando al igual que antes nadie les respondió.

-Pero que paso aquí…- resonó el dragón slayer un poco conmocionado, Lucy por otra parte parecía ya saberlo.

-Es algo difícil de explicar…- corto la rubia, de hecho no le apetecía contar todos los inexplicables y salvajes sucesos de ayer.

-BUENOS DIAS LUCY-SAN, NATSU-SAN- Grito la maga de agua volviendo después a lo suyo.

-Buenos días…- susurro casi para si misma.

Natsu entro al gremio detallándolo con la mirada, era el o algo había cambiado mucho, Lucy por otro lado miro las anomalías principales que había dejado la noche anterior, Conclusión todas seguían ahí.

Se acerco un poco a Juvia y a Gray curiosa por lo que pudieran estar haciendo.

-Ahh si creo que también hace falta una pasta de dientes…- escucho replicar a Gray.

A caso estaban haciendo la lista de las compras… la rubia sonrió sin quererlo, definitivamente muchas cosas estaban cambiando, su enternecedora reflexión se vio cortada por un sonido estruendoso proveniente del segundo piso.

Gajeel se había parado dejando la caer la silla donde se encontraba sentado, ante la mirada curiosa de todos bajo sin articular palabra hasta el primer piso y se acerco a Gray.

-Tu estríper ven conmigo…-

Lo tomo por el borde de la camisa y lo jalo fuera del gremio, por alguna razón extraña nadie dijo nada, inclusive Juvia se mantuvo sonriente hasta que vio a ambos chicos salir del gremio, o mas bien Gray forcejeando ante un Gajeel desorientado y neutro.

-Fue justo como dijiste Juvia…- resonó Lucy acercándose a su peli azul amiga.

-A si es Lucy-san…- sonrió triunfante –ahora solo falta que Gray-sama coopere con la causa-

Y FUERA DEL GREMIO.

-que te pasa…- replico enojado el mago de hielo cuando Gajeel lo aventó.

-Necesito que me digas algo- pregunto muy civilizadamente, ok algo no andaba bien, Gray se paro y espero petrificado la pregunta del dragón slayer.

-¿Cómo rayos hago para invitar a una chica a salir?-

La pregunta dejo a Gray sin aliento, Juvia definitivamente tenia unas cuantas explicaciones que dar…

* * *

**O si muchas preguntas que surgen verdad jajajaja MORTALES DÉJENME COMENTARIOS RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO y de eso depende tambien mi inspiración xD**


	14. Señorita Cupido

**Ven Mortales les digo que no entiendo como rayos siempre me dan las 2:00 am actualizando jajajaja lo que sea por mis Amados Mortales.**

**ADVERTENCIA**

**Este capitulo es en extremo pervertido así que estas advertido si te quedas morirás de hemorragias nasales y no pienso pagar el hospital, dicho esto empecemos n.n**

* * *

_**SEÑORITA CUPIDO**_

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

-¿Cómo rayos hago para invitar a una chica a salir?-

La pregunta dejo a Gray sin aliento, Juvia definitivamente tenia unas cuantas explicaciones que dar…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ahh- algo estaba muy mal, el mago de hielo trataba de carburar, Gajeel haciendo esa pregunta, jajá no definitivamente era un sueño, claro que mas podía ser.

-Ah tengo que dejar de leer libros de terror antes de dormir- replico para si mismo antes de darse un pequeño pellizco en el brazo, oh un momento es real. –Espera, no es un sueño-

-¿Qué tanto dices Stripper?-

-No es solo que es muy raro que tu hagas esa pregunta- el mago de hielo estaba realmente confundido pero por la expresión de Gajeel, definitivamente no estaba jugando, a pero claro la curiosidad debía llevarlo a hacer la pregunta obligada…

-¿A que chica quieres invitar a salir exactamente?-

-AHH SOLO CONTESTAME LO QUE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO MALDITO HIELO-

Ok el Dragón Slayer estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero que culpa tenia Gray, él no lo estaba obligando a nada, No esperen Gray tenia mucho de culpa solo que aun lo sabia.

-Se lo preguntas a la persona equivocada, Deberías preguntárselo a Loke…- dijo despreocupadamente el chico mientras señalaba dentro del gremio- Quieres que lo llame-

Porque no, después de todo en la esquina FRIENDZONE no parecía que hubiera mucho por hacer.

-Ni te atrevas a decírselo a alguien mas malnacido, que tú tienes la culpa de todo esto-

-Eh y se puede saber que rayos hice yo-

-Abandonar a tu mujer te parece poco-

Hey un momento la platica se estaba saliendo de contexto, eso que tenia que ver con la aparente declaración que Gajeel quería hacer, la situación se estaba tornando obscura, Gray casi sale corriendo de no ser por una escena de película Cursi que se desarrollo frente a sus ojos cuando volteo la mirada un momento.

Las palabras para replicar se atoraron en su garganta, ni siquiera fue capaz de contradecir al azabache de hierro, pero que demonios, acaso las dimensiones se estaban torciendo, o una maldición había azotado al gremio, porque en definitiva ver a Mirajane y a Laxus caminar de la mano como si nada estuviera pasando, era algo no solo fuera de lo común, era aterrador.

Y de repente se besaron, ok corrijo, era en definitiva el apocalipsis, señoras y señoras me temo avisarles que el fin del mundo se acerca, vallan a sus casas y pasen las ultimas horas que les quedan junto a sus seres queridos.

-Eso también es tu culpa por cierto- replico el Dragón Slayer sacando de sus pensamientos a Gray.

-¿Mi culpa, que tengo yo que ver con esto?-

El mago de hierro se acerco a Gray y extendió un sobre en sus manos, El mago de hielo lo abrió sin esperar lo que adentro se encontraría…

-Esto es…-

-Si-

-Pero como demonios paso esto-

-Pues para tu información Stripper Juvia tiene una imaginación compleja-

-Sigo sin entender que tiene esto que ver conmigo-

Oh si las dudas de Gray se pueden disipar si regresamos unas cuantas horas, antes de la llegada de los chicos a Magnolia… Me acompañan.

FAIRY TAIL 27 HORAS ATRAS…

(7 Horas antes del desastre…)

-Le aseguro Levy-san que se ve muy bien no tiene de que preocuparse-

Las chicas regresaban de su pijamada en dirección al gremio, y como todos adivinaran Juvia aun no se rendía con la aplicación del plan "A" en Levy, quien se encontraba roja hasta las orejas.

-Pero Juvia te juro que no puedo- la maga de escritura solida estaba a dos segundos de un derrame cerebral, y quien no en su situación, Juvia la había arreglado muy bien, un vestido obscuro que poseía una falda con holanes, una coleta alta y maquillaje discreto, distaba mucho de la vestimenta original de la McGarden y la hacia sentir incomoda.

-Pues yo creo que te ves muy bien Levy-chan- agrego su amiga rubia.

-A mi me parece que en cuanto Gajeel te vea se te lanzara como un león salvaje- claro el comentario vulgar era cortesía especial de Cana.

Levy no soportaba mas, todo lo que quería era salir corriendo, una parte de si estaba muy arrepentida de haberles confiado tal secreto a sus amigas, y por otro lado agradecía mucho el gran empeño que ponían en ayudarla.

-Ya no estés tan nerviosa Levy, solo da lo mejor de ti- la contribución de Lissana sin embargo logro calmar a la pequeña peli azul que no se atrevía a entrar al gremio.

Unos segundos en la puerta fueron suficientes para que la McGarden juntara valor, entro decidida al lugar, donde debo añadir a mas de uno se le callo la baba cuando la vio entrar. (Si también incluidos los de la esquina FRIENDZONE)

Pero la chica no les tomo importancia, inclusive opto por ignorar a sus amigas, dejando todo el nervio de lado, subió al segundo piso y repaso el lugar con la mirada, oh que extraño, o no traía prendido su "radar de chicos guapos" o Gajeel aun no llegaba al gremio,

-Mira-san, aun no llega Gajeel-kun- pregunto Juvia al notar a la pequeña peli azul entre aliviada y decepcionada, bajando del segundo piso.

-Ah, el maestro le pidió hiciera una misión esta mañana- explico la albina- Regresara en unas cuantas horas-

-Ah Juvia entiende- Rayos y todo el tiempo que les había tomado arreglar a la McGarden, pero no había problema, esperar unas cuantas horas no haría la diferencia.

-Como les fue en su pijamada…- pregunto animada la mayor de los Stratuss cuando todas llegaron a la barra.

-Pues vera Mira-san…- la maga de agua se paro de tajo, ñacañaca Mirajane se encontraba ahí, al igual que Laxus, definitivamente las horas que Gajeel tardaría en llegar se podían aprovechar muy bien

-JUVIA OLVIDO ALGO…- la peli azul salió corriendo ante la mirada anonadada de sus amigas.

Pero que chica mas rara, salir corriendo así como sin nada, bueno igualmente no era como si Juvia fuera normal de todos modos, Lucy contesto la pregunta de Mirajane comenzando a relatar todo lo sucedido durante la pijamada, claro omitiendo la parte en la que viborearon, aján perdón que hablaron de su antigua relación con Laxus.

Habrán sido unas dos horas en las que las chicas conversaron animosamente, ni Gajeel ni Juvia habían regresado todavía lo que hizo a Levy olvidar todo el nerviosismo que la había invadido esa mañana, mismo que regreso sorpresivamente multiplicado x45 cuando Juvia se poso en la entrada del gremio.

-JUVIA REGRESO…- grito la peli azul desde la puerta del gremio, donde mas de uno la vio confundido, llevaba una larga gabardina a pesar del calor que hacia, un sombrero de detective, en una mano llevaba una pipa y en la otra una lupa, ok se pide su cooperación para atrapar a una pervertida cosplayer de nombre Juvia Loxar, si tienen información útil favor de pasar a las oficinas del gremio de Fairy Tail.

-Juvia… ¿Qué ocurre con ese atuendo?- pregunto Lucy con una gotita en la cabeza al verla entrar tan eufóricamente con dirección a Mirajane.

-Soy la detective Juvia y vengo a arrestar a Mirajane-san- bien al menos la chica no pierde la propiedad al hablar.

-Ara, ara me castigara oficial…- replico cómicamente Mirajane, jajá ya la quiero ver riendo e imitando a Virgo cuando sepa lo que la Loxar se trae entre manos.

-No hay tiempo de hablar… Cana-san, Lucy-san necesito de su ayuda- A que Juvia esta disfrutando de esto más que nadie.

Después de susurrarles a sus dos amigas algo al oído por algunos minutos la expresión que pinto su cara variaba entre la maldad y la vergüenza.

-Jajá pues hagámoslo de una vez- replico Cana divertida.

\- Discúlpame Mira – replico Lucy juntando sus manos en modo de perdón.

-¿He?-

La albina no supo más de si, lo último que recordaba era ser apresada en un candado de agua perdiendo la conciencia segundos después por la falta de aire.

Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras trataba de identificar el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Ara, pero donde…- Alguien la interrumpió mientras trataba de reconocer donde se encontraba pero el lugar era obscuro y para rematar estaba atada a una silla con las manos en la espalda.

-Mirajane Stratuss te has portado muy mal…- de la obscuridad salía Lucy con una gabardina igual a la de Juvia, hablando con un noto misterioso.

-No sirve que lo trates de ocultar, lo sabemos todo…- Ahora era Cana la que salía del mismo modo, uh parecía una película de mafiosos, a que a Makarov le queda el papel del PADRINO.

-Juvia esta segura de que lo sabes Mira-san y ahora debes decírnoslo-

Mirajane no sabia si reírse, llorar o sentir miedo por lo que estaba pasando, pero definitivamente no era normal.

-Chicas ya está bien, dejen de jugar-

Levy y Lissana miraban a distancia la "escena de tortura" moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, definitivamente a Juvia le hacia daño la ausencia de Gray.

-Solo díganme que quieren que les diga-

-Mira-san,- la peli azul miro a Mira con decisión – Tienes que jurar que serás sincera con lo que Juvia te va a preguntar-

-Lo juro- dijo sin chistar, pero que lastima ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Bien Mira-san lo ha jurado y no se puede echar para atrás- dijo la peli azul demandante- ¿Mira-san todavía te gusta Laxus-san?-

Oh rayos demasiado directo, la pregunta tomo tan desprevenida a Mirajane que por un momento creyó haber perdido todos sus recuerdos de la infancia.

-Juvia ya puedo quitarme esto hace mucho calor…- chillo Lucy rompiendo la increíble tensión que se estaba acumulando.

-Ah Lucy-san solo un poco mas, o pierde el chiste-

-Espera se puede saber Juvia, porque sabes tu lo de Laxus- ups su tono no fue brusco, pero la pregunta en si podría desmayar a cualquiera.

-Esa no es la respuesta Mira-san, Juvia pregunto primero- oh dios no la hagan enojar, el titulo de demonio no debe ser exactamente por lo dulce de su carácter.

-antes quiero saber porque sabes eso Juvia…- el aura se torno obscura, ya de por si en el sótano no se logra ver gran cosa.

Mirajane se paro lentamente dejando ver que las mordazas puestas no servían de mucho en ella.

-Ah Mira-nee tranquilízate- trato de calmarla Lissana pero ya era muy tarde- Solo salió como un comentario y Juvia dijo que quería ayudarte-

-AYUDARME A QUE…- bien de momento el aura sombría se había apagado dejando ver los ojos llorosos de la albina.

-Eso es algo que no les importa- alzo la voz, jamás se le había visto de esa manera pero era curioso que en vez de propinarles la paliza de su vida estuviera llorando dándoles la espalda- Métanse en sus propios asuntos-

-Mira-san…- dijo la peli azul con compasión- Juvia solo quiere saber-

Mirajane volteo la mirada de lado, si había alguna duda quedo despejada, estaba llorando.

-Quieres saberlo Juvia…- dijo esta apretando las manos- Te lo diré-

Espero unos segundos antes de hablar, ahora si que nadie interrumpía, todas temían por su vida.

-No, no lo quiero- dijo casi en un susurro- ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EL…-

En el rostro de las ahí presentes se formo una expresión de sorpresa, admiración y tristeza ante la declaración de la albina, el tono en su oración y su rostro albergaban una gran desesperación.

-Pero el es un tonto…- continuo con su relato si voltear- Fuimos novios hace mucho tiempo por culpa de una maldita apuesta y después cuando todo debía terminar yo ya me había enamorado-

La mirada de las chicas paso a relajarse al ver que Mirajane se estaba desahogando, se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo guardándoselo para ella misma.

-Siempre creyó que yo bromeaba con esa situación y nunca tomo en cuenta ni un momento que me podía haber enamorado de el…- su tono quebrado por las lagrimas le impidieron seguir sin alzar un poco la voz- Y luego cuando el maestro lo desterró me prometí a mi misma nunca volver a pensar en él, porque me lo recuerdan cuando ya lo había olvidado-

Se dedico a llorar, no se atrevió a voltear la cara ante las chicas que mas que asustadas estaban intranquilas ante la declaración.

-¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa Laxus-san?- replico Juvia ante un hombre rubio que salía de detrás de unas cajas.

-Si…- dijo este acercándose por detrás a la albina que se quedo estática al escuchar su voz –Que he sido un completo idiota-

Mirajane se volteo completamente quedando enfrente del rubio que sonrió de lado cuando la vio.

-¿Me disculparas?- la albina se había quedo sin palabras, sin querer Juvia la había obligado a confesarse, o que penosa situación.

-No- comenzó a golpear a Laxus cómicamente como una niña pequeña, las demás chicas dejaron solos a los dos chicos, supusieron que necesitaban privacidad- No, no quiero eres un idiota-

Paro sus manos y se acerco a ella plantando un casto beso en sus labios, paso sus manos por el cuello de él profundizando el beso, y eso era todo no había nada mas que hacer ahí, Juvia había cumplido su cometido.

-Sabes eres muy terrorífica cuando te lo propones- Lucy se dirigió a la maga de agua que la miro con inocencia,

-He porque lo dice Lucy-san-

-No por nada…-

Levy en ese segundo quiso escurrirse por la puerta para correr, no iba a permitir que Juvia hiciera algo similar con ella.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Levy-san?-

-A pues es que yo solo…-

-Nada de pretextos ahora se ejecuta el plan dos de la operación Cupido de Hadas- Bien los delirios mentales de Juvia iban en aumento.

Con la reciente declaración la peli azul lanzo lejos la gabardina que llevaba, dejando ver, ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigas, un traje de Cupido.

Si oyeron bien mortales un traje de C- U- P- I- D- O- pero no vulgar, no para nada, un vestido rojo que llegaba poco arriba del muslo, alas de ángel y un arco hecho de goma hacían del disfraz algo sumamente tierno, de no ser por el extraño plan que de seguro Juvia tenia en mente.

-Ah Juvia que piensas hacer- pregunto Levy alterada.

-Con Gajeel-kun no funcionara la misma táctica, que con Laxus-san…- explico la maga de agua – Gajeel-kun es mucho mas infantil y orgulloso por lo que Juvia probara algo diferente-

Genial acaso Levy era su conejillo de indias o que rayos.

-¿Juvia que planeas?- ñacañaca no contesto pero su mirada maquiavélica lo había dicho todo, prepárate Levy podrías no poder salir de tu casa después de esto.

(Una hora antes del desastre)

Pasaron varias horas en el gremio y bueno para empezar, Juvia daba vueltas como loca alrededor del vestíbulo trayendo y llevando cosas al segundo piso mientras Levy la mirada nerviosa, debía intentar escapar en cualquier minuto.

Por otro lado Mirajane y Laxus seguían encerrados en el sótano, (Váyanse a un hotel niños, por el amor de dios) así que Lucy y Lissana se dedicaron a atender la barra junto con Kinana, Cana por otra parte ya llevaba varias horas inconsciente de borracha.

-_Bien este es el momento en el que escapo de aquí…- _pensó Levy tratando de pasar desapercibida pero oh que mala suerte debía intentarlo antes.

-Enana a donde vas vestida así…- el chico en la puerta no solo la había espantado sino que había bloqueado su paso levantándola de la ropa en el proceso.

-suéltame Gajeel…-

Genial Gajeel había llegado y Juvia ya lo había escuchado, muahahahahaha comenzando plan.

-Gajeel-kun…- replico suavemente la mujer de la lluvia- ¿Qué quieres mujer, y que milagro que andas porque donde esta el Stripper?-

-Gray-sama aun no regresa de su misión…- sonrió inocente- Ven con Juvia, Gajeel-kun debo mostrarte algo-

Dejo a Levy en el suelo y siguió a la otra peli azul, bien ya no era hora de salir corriendo, Levy sabia lo que debía de hacer y debía hacerlo ya.

Juvia dirigió a Gajeel a una mesa del segundo piso donde tenia preparada una elegante cena. Obviamente el azabache se cuestiono por el atuendo de la Loxar, pero no pregunto, era mucho menos tráumante no saberlo.

-¿Y esto?...-

-Levy-san lo preparo especialmente-

-¿La enana?- volteo a la susodicha que caminaba decididamente hacia el. –Entonces…- replico cuando llego a estar parada frente a el.

-Bueno Gajeel sabes… yo- rayos los nervios habían vuelto y definitivamente la iban a traicionar- Comamos-

Valla que buena declaración pero Juvia no dijo nada, sabia que lo que seguía era trabajo exclusivo de Levy y nada más.

-Juvia dime la verdad porque haces esto…- pregunto Lucy acercándose curiosa a la peli azul.

-Porque Gray-sama no esta en casa y Juvia se aburriría- bien esa explicación no era lógica- Pero sabe Lucy-san Juvia es feliz y quiere que todas sus amigas experimenten lo mismo-

Bien eso era mejor respuesta, la rubia la miro enternecida unos segundos.

-Además Juvia quería probarse este disfraz antes de modelárselo a Gray-sama- bien eso resto puntos a su declaración.

Los dos chicos en el segundo piso comieron hasta acabarse todo lo que había, Gajeel definitivamente no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que se le venia encima.

-Ya paso casi una hora y Levy-san no a dicho una palabra- replico la maga de agua- Si esto sigue así no llegare a tiempo para recibir a Gray-sama- bien su preocupación se enfocaba a algo menos subjetivo.

Levy vio como Gajeel se disponía a irse después de terminar su comida y lo detuvo tomando parte de su ropa…

-Que ocurre enana…-

-Pues es que yo-

(Cero horas para el desastre BOOOOOM)

-¿Aja tu que?- el pelinegro comenzaba a perder la paciencia-Estoy esperando-

-Bueno es que…- la pobre peli azul temblaba no, no podía decirlo, simplemente las palabras no salían.

De improviso el azabache dejo caer fuertemente su mano en la mesa al lado de la McGarden que lo miro confundida.

-Sabes enana me tienes arto… porque no dices lo que te pasa de una buena vez- la pequeña hada apretó las manos.

-IDIOTA…- grito desesperada.

-Levy-chan- murmuro la rubia al lado de Juvia pensando que todo se había arruinado.

-Tranquila Lucy-san… ahora viene lo mejor-

-Idiota- repitió la McGarden ante la mirada extrañada del Dragón Slayer de hierro. –Gajeel eres un verdadero idiota… dices que te tengo harto pero no eres capaz de darte cuenta de lo que me pasa-

-Dímelo entonces- replico molesto.

-Me gustas, estúpido- el azabache quedo paralizado, más que una declaración parecía un regaño –Y ya lo dije, me oíste Gajeel Redfox, te quiero-

Bien no lo estaba procesando, su mente por alguna cuestión empezó a divagar repasando su vida desde que conoció a la McGarden (Si algo parecido a lo que pasa cuando estas a punto de morir xD)

Se dejo caer de nuevo en la silla con una mirada incrédula, mientras que Levy procesaba lo que acababa de decir poniéndose toda colorada en el proceso.

-Bien Lucy-san, es hora de que Juvia se retire…- la peli azul salió así sin mas dejando a una Lucy muy confundida y a un par de chicos en el segundo piso que no se movieron en lo que faltaba de ese día, y el resto de la década. (Na muy exagerado, solo toda la noche y parte de la mañana siguiente)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Lo entiendes ahora Stripper- replico el mago de hierro ante la mirada incrédula de Gray, detallaba con la mirada lo que había sacado del sobre, una foto con Juvia vestida de Cupido.

Rayos porque no se vistió así solo para él, no era hora de pensar en eso, era más momento de ayudar al Hierro con sus líos amorosos.

-Porque no solo le dices que a ti también y te gusta y asunto arreglado-

-No puedo hacer eso…- cruzo los brazos nervioso- Nunca lo he hecho antes-

Gray sonrió mentalmente, si que dos días de ausencia habían ocasionado que Juvia pusiera el Gremio de cabeza, bien ya que podía contribuir con la causa.

-Si te digo lo que debes hacer lo aras….- el dragón slayer trago saliva, pues ya que más podía hacer, asintió ante la mirada burlona de Gray.

-Bien entonces solo debes hacer esto…- susurro algo a su oído, algo que hizo que el azabache se pusiera mas rojo que un tomate (Orgullosamente marca Erza)

-Ah pero me aseguras que funcionara…- uy que si funcionara, era imposible que no funcionara, el mago de hielo asintió viendo como Gajeel entraba decidido al gremio, valla que día mas raro.

Y como esta parte no es muy interesante y necesito agregar Lemon para mis mortales recorreremos el tiempo un par de horas.

\- 8 horas después-

-O si Gray-sama, Juvia aceptara su castigo ahh-

-Bien estas lista para gritar…-

-Ahhhhh Gray-sama-

Ay no perdón fue demasiado tiempo… un poquito más atrás.

-2 horas antes-

-entonces Gajeel no piensas decir nada- pregunto ya fastidiada la McGarden ante el chico que se digno a invitarla a salir y ya llevaban horas dando vueltas a lo tonto.

-Ah si la cuestión enana, es que…- no que difícil, a pesar de que el plan que Gray le había dado no era tan malo simplemente le costaba trabajo.

Que tan difícil podía ser, solo tenia que besarla, nada mas, luego aplicaría la muy efectiva táctica de las 5 REGLAS DE ORO DE LOKE… ahh pero primero tenia que conseguir a la chica.

-¿Entonces?- ahora era ella la que perdía la paciencia.

Después de mucho caminar la había llevado al lugar favorito de la chica, La Biblioteca, según le dijo ese era un buen lugar para decirle algo en privado, Levy estaba muy nerviosa, no quería ser rechazada, pero necesitaba escuchar algo aunque fuera eso.

-Pues es que…- ah como la iba a besar, tenia que ser todo un hombre y armarse de valor- Eh mira una rata…-

Genial perdió el sentido, o no, la chica volteo horrorizada buscando elevarse para no tener que cruzarse con el roedor cayendo en los brazos del azabache, (Ara quien lo viera tan mañoso)

-¿Dónde esta?...- pregunto petrificada ya que al voltear su vista Gajeel la había acercado tanto que sus labios chocaron.

Ella intento quitarse pero él no la dejo, la sostenía con una mano, y con la otra, tomo su nuca intensificando el beso.

Genial eso era un si… Levy se sintió aliviada, feliz y enteramente agradecida, con dios, con Juvia a ya que mas daba, estaba besando a su chico.

-Gajeel…- susurro cuando tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

-Yo también te quiero enana- Genial ya sobraban las palabras, la recostó sobre uno de los escritorios que ahí se encontraban y volvió a besarla con fogosidad, recorrió sus piernas con sus toscas manos sin romper el beso…

(Bien lo que sigue es clasificación XXX y queda a su entera imaginación, ñacañaca, pervertidos)

Bien, Levy por fin había logrado lo que quería pero supongo que todos quieren saber lo que paso con Gray y Juvia no es así…

-2 Horas después-

Gray y Juvia ya habían llegado a su hogar, había sido un día muy largo, lleno de noticias inesperadas, pero eso ya pasaba a segundo plano, ahora era momento de hablar de algo sumamente importante.

(Aja hablar, como no)

Gray recostó a Juvia sobre la cama en cuanto llegaron, tenía un par de cosas que explicarle.

-Bien ahora me vas a decir porque me metiste hoy en tantos problemas…- aprisiono sus brazos con una mano y comenzó a lamer su cuello.

-Ahh Juvia lamenta haberlo molestado Gray-sama pero agradece que haya cooperado con lo de Levy-san-

-No recuerdo haber dicho que cooperaria- dijo ronroneando en su oreja.- Tómalo como una misión que hice-

-Misión…- jadeo la peli azul cuando hundió su cabeza en su cuello mordiendo suavemente.

-Si… ahora demando que me pagues-

Continúo besándola suavemente, arrebatándole ligeros gemidos de su boca, la cual exploro de manera lenta, sucia, y excitante como solo él sabía

-Ahora que me acuerdo te vestiste muy provocativamente en el gremio cuando no me encontraba- dijo mostrando una sonrisa seductora –Eso merece un castigo, nadie debe verte así mas que yo-

-Juvia es mala- dijo la peli azul en un suspiro- Castigue a Juvia-

El pelinegro ni tardo ni perezoso sucumbió ante su pedido, fue desasiéndose de su ropa prenda por prenda poniéndola después de rodillas sobre la cama.

Dio ligeras nalgadas a su firme trasero mientras la observaba hambriento por atrás.

-Bien espero estés lista para tu castigo-

Se desiso de su propia ropa, y de inmediato se dedico a restregar su miembro sobre el trasero de Juvia.

-Ahh Gray-sama…- gimió extasiada.

De improviso se hundió en ella con fuerza… movió sus caderas frenético disfrutando de los gemidos de la peli azul.

(Y así acabo el día 25 del contrato, dejándose llevar por la pasión los dos sabían que quedaban exactamente 5 días para la decisión final, lo que ninguno de los dos sabían era que lo que estaba por venir no era para nada lo que esperaban)

* * *

**xD me quedo muy largo... pos ya que! DEJENME COMENTARIOS MORTALES, RECUERDEN QUE PARA MI SON AMOR X3**

**a tambien recuerden que el siguiente capitulo es LEMON asi que les conviene comentar jajajajaja yanee.**


	15. Secretos Escondidos

**Hola de nuevo mis amados Mortales, muahahaha se esperan este momento con desesperacion pero merecen sufrir porque no me comentan TwT...**

**Advertencia.**

**Si no sabes como es que una jirafa macho y una Jirafa hembra demuestran su amor en primavera sera mejor que no leas esto...**

**Naaa claro que saben pero se hacen los inocentes.**

* * *

_**SECRETOS ESCONDIDOS.**_

-Ah Gray-sama-

La bella chica de cabellera azul, se sorprendió al notar que "el dueño de sus quincenas" no se encontraba ya en la cama.

-Pero a donde pudo haber ido Gray-sama tan temprano-

Oh y si que seria un milagro, después de una salvaje noche de pasión el peli negro abría optado por abrazarla toda la noche, despertarse tal vez un par de veces para hacer la segunda ronda y despertarse tarde al día siguiente, la pregunta era que abría hecho que el sexy mago de hielo se despertara a las…

-siete de la mañana, tengo que encontrar a Gray-sama-

No era como si algo muy malo le fuera a pasar por levantarse tan temprano, pero no era usual en él, la Loxar lo busco en toda la casa sin respuesta.

-Quien abra sido capaz de robarse a mi Gray-sama-

Ok podía ser de verdad muy dramática, pero el hecho de que no lo encontrara en toda la casa, ni una nota ni nada simplemente era muy extraño, y que poco falto para que la Loxar se pusiera a pegar propagandas por toda la ciudad con el encabezado de "Se Busca recompensa de 1000000000 millones de jewels" de no ser por un ruido que la saco de sus alucinaciones.

Se escondió detrás de un muro esperando ver a la persona que había entrado en la casa antes de que se topara con ella, y era precisamente la persona que estaba buscando.

-Gray-sama, no lo secuestraron los extraterrestres-

Corrió cómicamente hacia él y se le colgó del cuello, como si fuera un héroe de guerra que llega victorioso después de 8 años en el campo de batalla.

-Ah… Extraterrestres- si bien no irradiaba en la locura la chica si tenia una imaginación bastante exuberante- No se de que estas hablando pero no podía dormir y recordé que ayer ya no hicimos las compras, mira-

Alzo una bolsa de plástico llena de productos básicos, papel, pasta de dientes, y una que otra chuchería que el mago de hielo se había encontrado en el camino.

-Y mira esto…- alzo una botella con la mano libre, y presumió a la chica el encabezado en todo su esplendor.

"Chocolate Liquido" era el nombre de aquel producto que hizo a la chica brincar con los ojos iluminados.

-Ah Juvia quiere chocolate Gray-sama-

-Enserio lo quieres mas que a mi-

Claro el chocolate podía ser la adoración de la peli azul, pero no exageremos Gray era su Duvalin y no lo cambiaba por nada.

-Ah Gray-sama es tan malo, como le pide a Juvia que escoja entre los dos grandes amores de su vida-

El pelinegro soltó una risita burlona ante la cómica escena de la peli azul, sabia lo mucho que el chocolate podría volverla loca, y bien porque negarlo a el también le gustaba bastante.

-Bien si lo quieres primero tendrás que hacer esto…-

Susurro en su oído un par de minutos logrando que la peli azul se colorara hasta las orejas, fue extraño normalmente siempre era Juvia la que planeaba los juegos de perversión.

Ajam, ajam, perdón dije de perversión, quise decir de recreación, Si claro, porque que más podían hacer esos dos, en su casa siendo novios, ok mejor sigamos con la historia.

-Pero Juvia, Juvia no puede hacer eso…-

-Hay por favor pero si ya nos repasamos el Kamasutra- dijo el pelinegro muy quitado de la pena- Piensa que solo es un disfraz y ya…-

-Esta bien Gray-sama pero usted tendrá que hacerlo después-

-Trato hecho-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y ahora la pregunta obligada podría ser, ¿Cómo demonios acabamos así?

Si porque si de por si era raro que el día comience con secuestros alienígenas e insinuaciones de escribir una versión remasterizada del Kamasutra, lo que estaba pasando en la habitación de Gray Fullbuster definitivamente no tenia nombre.

-Ahh Gray-sama no por favor ya no-

Y ahí estaba ella, de nuevo sucumbiendo al pecado carnal ante el apuesto caballero creador de hielo, solo que esta vez había algo diferente, atada con una cuerda de pies y manos era completamente deleitada punto por punto como si de un dulce se tratara.

-Tranquila solo relájate-

O si Gray podía ser bastante pervertido cuando se lo proponía, y esta era una de esas veces obviamente, repartiendo pequeños puntos de chocolate por todo su cuerpo, no solo se deleitaba recogiéndolos con su lengua, no si no que aparte de todo estaba comiendo chocolate enfrente de ella, eso no se hace, pero que parte tan dulcemente sádica de ese hombre.

-Espere Gray-sama ahh-

Había gemido justamente cuando aquel chico de pelo azabache había posado una cantidad un tanto exagerada de chocolate justo sobre su pezón, lo deleito, lo mordió e incluso lo sorbió, Juvia estaba que se moría de vergüenza y de placer, si bien habían jugado de innumerables formas, jamás se habían atrevido a hacer algo así. Pero a quien engañaba, le fascinaba ese dulce cautiverio.

-que pasa, ¿quieres chocolate?-

Se relamió los labios lenta y tortuosamente, la chica solo asintió, muerta de la vergüenza.

Gray llevo un poco del chocolate a sus labios y se acerco a la cara de Juvia.

-Vamos come.-

-Gracias por la comida-

Resonó alto justo antes de comenzar a lamer sus labios, pero no se limito en lo más mínimo, podía estar amarrada pero el movimiento de su lengua no mostraba en ningún momento su cohibición. Busco trapazar esa área y se encontró con su lengua, fría y perversa haciéndole sentir placeres fuera de este mundo.

-Pero espera, que yo aun tengo hambre-

Dejo un reguero de chocolate desde su vientre hasta la parte alta de sus pechos.

Se acomodo bien encima de ella y comenzó a comer con ganas.

-Ahh Gray-sama ahh-

Arqueo su espalda cuando su pegajosa lengua había bajado de más buscando su zona intima.

-Gray-sama ahh- lamio succiono todo a su paso mucho mas ávidamente de lo que lo hizo con el chocolate.

-Gracias por la comida…- la miro galantemente al ver como ella se había venido justo en su boca.

-Gray-sama no diga cosas sucias-

Estaba toda colorada pero no negaba lo mucho que le gustaba.

-Porque no… acaso no te gusta esto- Volvía a pasar su lengua fría en todo lo largo de su cuello

-O tal vez esto- Su lengua había abandonado su clavícula e iba directamente a sus senos. Gemidos fogosos por parte de la peli azul eran lo que llenaba la habitación.

-O quizá esto – No lo retuvo más tiempo, se hundió en ella con torturante lentitud.

-Ahh-

-Se que te gusta, no me lo vas negar verdad-

-Ahh Gray-sama-

-yo se que te encanta-

Estaba atada, pegajosa y avergonzada pero eso no paraba la inmensa lujuria que ese hombre le hacia sentir

-Si Gray-sama, mas rápido mas rápido-

Su petición había sido una dulce suplica en el oído del Fullbuster que ni lento ni perezoso accedió a su petición, sin mas preámbulos acabo de nuevo dentro de ella.

-Ahh Gray-sama.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Que buena forma de empezar el día no crees-

Había resonado el pelinegro que ya hacia en la bañera acostado en la tina con Juvia detrás tallándole la espalda.

-No fue justo Gray-sama, se acabo el chocolate antes de que Juvia pudiera jugar-

Su puchero había sido infantil pero al mismo tiempo sensual y provocador.

-Bien te prometo comprar otra botella para esta noche.-

Eso sin duda la puso de buenas.

-eso será genial Gray-sama, no tiene la mas mínima idea de donde desea Juvia ponerle el chocolate-

La mano de la Loxar había viajado desde la espalda de Gray hasta repasar suavemente todos sus músculos tratando de llegar abajo, mas abajo donde sabia su pequeño amigo la esperaba listo para saludar. Su boca por otro lado había encontrado la oreja de Gray, que sensible puede ser ese lugar en ciertas ocasiones, no les parece

-Ya déjalo que tenemos que ir hoy al gremio- resonó con la ultima gota de cordura que le quedaba. –Tengo curiosidad de saber como le fue al cara de Hierro.-

-Se refiere a Gajeel-kun y a Levy-san- sonrió animosa la Loxar-

-Si…- dijo suspirando- No tengo idea de porque acabe implicado pero tengo curiosidad-

-Gray-sama ayudo a Levy-san, se lo agradezco mucho-

-Ah que por cierto tu castigo por eso aun no termina he…-

-Ah que malo es Gray-sama- Jadeo suavecito la peli azul cuando él se alzo para quedar justo arriba de ella, claro ese día definitivamente iban a llegar tarde al gremio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y ENTONCES…

-Levy-san quiere decir que el plan de Juvia funciono-

La Loxar no cabía en su felicidad cuando llego al gremio, al parecer Levy no solo había logrado ser la novia de Gajeel si no que además lo habían celebrado de una manera candente y pecaminosa.

Gajeel y Gray por otra parte conversaban "cordialmente" desde el segundo piso, o si de seguro Gray pensaría que Gajeel le debía unas cuantas vidas y se los iba a cobrar con favores.

-Y como fue Levy-san-

-No lo digas tan alto Juvia alguien te puede oír-

Dijo la pequeña peli azul colorada hasta las orejas.

-Pero si es una gran noticia Levy-san-

-Juvia tiene razón Levy-chan es algo completamente normal-

Aja, normal mis polainas, en que momento era normal estar como conejitos en primavera dándole ruido al chicharrón.

-La verdad es que tengo un poco de miedo- replico la McGarden bajito pues lo que iba a preguntar le avergonzaba a un mas que haber hablado de "eso" con sus amigas

-De que tienes miedo Levy-chan-

-Pues la verdad Lu-chan es que me preguntaba que usaban ustedes para cuidarse-

-Cuidarse a que se refiere Levy-san-

-tú me entiendes, para no quedar embarazada-

Bien, pregunta correcta, considerando la cara de las dos chicas frente a la McGarden era obviamente la primera que pensaba en eso.

-Bueno esto, como te lo explico-

-Juvia no ha usado nada…- la maga de agua sonrió tan francamente que hasta resultaba extravagante

-¿Que? Y entonces-

-Pues pasara lo que tenga que pasar Levy-chan no puedes evitarlo-

Bien ahora la cara de la pequeña hada de escritura solida cambiada de cómo de rojo cobrizo a intenso nacarado, la verdad no uso tintes para el pelo pero la cuestión es que estaba toda roja.

Pensar en bebés era algo delicado, obviamente no lo habían tomado en cuenta pero las tres pensaron que no tenían de que preocuparse, claro todas a excepción de Juvia, claro no era lo mismo tener un novio, a tener un novio de a mentiras por un mes, tal vez si le convenía pensar en ello, aunque a cuatro día de acabar el contrato no se veía muy efectivo.

La ansiedad la invadió y de repente un ingenuo dolor en su estomago le aviso que tenia que ir rápidamente al baño.

-Que le ocurrió a Juvia…-

-Quien sabe a lo mejor se empalago con el chocolate-

Bien eso explicaba en cierto modo la sensación de asco, o no.

Se metió a uno de los baños del gremio y espero a que la sensación se fuera antes de jalar la palanca, pero algo la detuvo.

Si bien las chicas en los baños nos enteramos de cada chisme, no es ni la mitad, comparado con lo que la Loxar estaba por oír.

-Esta embarazada, estoy segura-

Dos chicas habían entrado al baño contiguo al de Juvia, una de ellas había sido Wendy, pudo reconocer su voz.

Ok la conversación parecía encajar de alguna manera con la reciente conversación de sus amigas, paro bien el oído buscando encontrar a la próxima mamá.

-Pero como paso, esto no, no puede ser cierto-

-ah pues esto pasa cuando a una jirafa macho le gusta una jirafa hembra…-

-YA SE COMO PASO…- grito la chica desesperada –Pero no tengo ni idea que es lo que voy a hacer-

-Tranquila Erza-san yo la voy a ayudar- había dicho condescendiente la niña- Pero no piensa decírselo-

-No lo creo, es decir como podría reaccionar cuando sepa que estoy embarazada-

Juvia estaba que no cabía en su sorpresa, he Erza, embarazada. Uy esto no solo era como la noticia del año, era definitivamente un trabajo para la Señorita Cupido.

Bien ahora solo tenia que sacarla la sopa a Erza de quien era el padre del niño para que la peli azul atacara de nuevo.

Are… buena pregunta y entonces ¿Quién es el padre del bebe de Erza?

* * *

**Geniiiaaallll HORA DE JUGAR... adivina al pervertido. x3**

**El juego consiste en que ustedes mis queridos mortales imaginen 3 posibles candidatos para el padre del bebè de Erza y como fue que procrearon al infante. El mas pervertido o descabellado se llevara un capitulo Lemon a casa de su pareja preferida... sin mas por el momento Yaneee espero participen.**

**Y si no simplemente déjenme un comentario recuerden que de su amor vivo x3.**


	16. Ayudemos a Titania

Bien Mortales estos son los resultados del juego numero uno del mundo hentai, famosa en 3 continentes 14 países y este fic:

**ADIVINA AL PERVERTIDO.**

_(*APLAUSOS DE MULTITUD ENARDECIDA HEEE)_

Leí todas sus magnificas y perversas alucinaciones y así quedo:

**Tercer Lugar**: Azuna1999 Por la explicita escena Lemon jeje xD (Escoge una pareja de tu agrado y te are una escena llena de miel, de esas que dan diabetes.) *Por alguna razón creo que será Nalu xD

**Segundo Lugar**: Lulu_Sama_3 Por la idea de la cabaña jeje que por cierto pienso usar. (Puedes también escoger una pareja y se agregara Lime)

**Primer Lugar:** JoseIndy2 Primero por la explicita y muy perversa escena sadomasoquista y Dos por el simple y sencillo hecho de que fue la única personita en seguir las reglas del juego.

Bien entonces espero tu comentario para que reclames tu premio y me digas de que pareja quieres Lemon y se incluirá casi al 100% en el siguiente capitulo de fic.

Sin mas que decir mis Amados Mortales aquí esta el capitulo del día disfrútenlo.

* * *

_**AYUDEMOS A TITANIA.**_

-Wendy tienes que jurarme que guardaras el secreto-

Suplicaba la peli roja con desesperación, la pequeña dragón slayer simplemente asintió, después de todo era no era tan chismosa como la mayor parte de las chicas del gremio.

-Juvia no cree poder guardarle el secreto Erza-san-

-Ahh Juvia que haces ahí-

La Loxar se asomo de improviso al baño en donde Erza y Wendy se encontraban metidas, ante su aparición ambas lanzaron un pequeño grito del susto, pero que forma tan poco discreta de hacer notar su presencia verdad.

-No me digas que escuchaste todo- pregunto Titania poniéndose azul de los nervios.

-Bueno Wendy-san hablo muy alto y por eso Juvia las pudo escuchar- replico la Loxar saliendo del baño donde se encontraba y se metió donde las otras dos, que bueno que son delgadas porque tres en un baño ya son multitud.

-Juvia por favor, te lo ruego no se lo vallas a decir a nadie-

-Pero porque no Erza-san, si es una gran noticia-

-PROMETELO- grito la Scarlet como si fuera a asesinarla.

-Esta bien Juvia promete guardar el secreto a Erza-san si promete antes decirle algo a Juvia-

-¿Qué cosa?-

O no, aquí vamos, chicos y chicas pónganse sus cascos de protección, que la ira de Titania esta a punto de explotar.

-¿Quién es el padre de su bebé Erza-san?-

Oh demasiado directo que a Juvia nunca le enseñaron que no se debe hacer enojar a los animales salvajes y a las magas de reequipamiento Clase S.

-Juvia, no me preguntes eso- bien más que enojada estaba avergonzada, salía humo de su cabeza y lo rojo de sus mejillas ya hacia juego con su cabello. Zangoloteo a la maga de agua buscando dejar de divagar para poder evadir la pregunta.

-La verdad Erza-san a mi también me da mucha curiosidad- La pequeña Wendy aportaba a la causa de Juvia, a que tierna creatura.

La peli roja mantenía la cabeza agachada, por sus orejas parecía escapar humo como de una olla a presión y sus movimientos torpes impedían siquiera protestar.

-Bueno es que…- no podía ni coordinar sus pensamientos con su lengua- Si se los digo prometen guardar el secreto- Huy y más que eso Juvia tenia en mente cosas mucho más ventajosas para ella.

Ambas chicas frente a la Scarlet asintieron esperando la respuesta de Titania, es decir como no sentir curiosidad si la peli roja podía matar a cualquier cosa con pene, que quisiera acercarse a ella.

Era tentadora la idea de pensar quien era el sujeto al que Titania le había entregado su "tesorito"

-Pues se trata de…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y ENTONCES.

-Juvia ya se tardo demasiado, estará enferma- pregunto una rubia a su amiga peli azul delante de ella, mientras se llevaba un par de fresas con chocolate a la boca.

-No lo creo Lu-chan, tal vez solo se encontró con algo interesante-

Y que si era interesante, ambas chicas debieron haberlo imaginado porque al voltear vieron como no solo Juvia, sino que también Wendy, salían del baño con una expresión neutral en sus rostros (Si de esas que se forman cuando has visto un fantasma o a Ichiya en bikini)

-Te sientes mejor Juvia…- la McGarden había cuestionado la extraña cara de la Loxar sin obtener respuesta.

-He Juvia estas escuchándonos-

-¿He?-

-Digo que si estas bien-

-A si Juvia está bien- dijo la maga de agua sin perder la expresión neutral en su cara, cuando la pequeña dragón slayer se apareció detrás de ella.

-Wendy te encuentras bien estas pálida- había agregado Mirajane uniéndose al cuadro y poniendo su mano en la frente de la niña.

-Escuche algo que definitivamente no debí escuchar- la pequeña dragón slayer salió corriendo por la puerta del gremio tapando sus oídos con ambas manos, mientras Charle intento seguirla.

Que extraño porque se ponía así.

-Juvia, Wendy salió contigo del baño no es así- Afirmaba la albina- Tu sabes porque se puso así-

-Juvia… Juvia…- genial también comenzaba a divagar.- Juvia necesita aire fresco- sin mas la chica peli azul comenzó a caminar a la terraza, las chicas la siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

Por otro lado Titania se dignaba a aparecer.

-Ah Erza hace tiempo que no te veía en el gremio- sonrió la rubia pero igual que antes no obtuvo respuesta. –Erza, me escuchas-

-Ah si hace tiempo- comenzó a hablar nerviosa la peli roja.

-Que te pasa Erza- pregunto Mirajane acercándose un poco mas ocasionando que la Scarlet se pusiera nerviosa.

-A, que, si yo estoy perfectamente, no se porque lo preguntan, estoy perfectamente y no se porque lo preguntan si yo estoy bien- ok pues no lo parecía.

-O pero miren que tarde es creo que ya debo irme verdad, nos vemos luego- Aja tarde si apenas era medio día. La peli roja salió como alma que lleva al diablo rumbo a Fairy Hills, tenia que esconderse bajo su cama uno meses.

Pero que extraño, ver a Erza tartamudeando si que era una sorpresa, las chicas se quedaron viéndose sorprendidas de la escena tan poco usual.

Pero bien ahora tenían fresas y chocolate, después averiguarían lo que tenia a esas tres bajo un colapso mental

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto…

-Juvia… Juvia… Juvia definitivamente tiene que probar "eso" con Gray-sama-

La Loxar estaba en un delirio entre su perversa imaginación, y lo que Erza acaba de contarle minutos atrás.

-Juvia, oye que no me estas escuchando…-

Una viril voz masculina la sacaba de sus perversos pensamientos.

-Ah Gray-sama-

-Que te pasa llevo hablándote un buen rato y no contestas-

-Ah Juvia lo siente Gray-sama es solo que…- ok acordarse de las pervertidas escenas que se estaba imaginando pusieron roja a la Loxar.

-Aja es solo que, ¿Qué?-

-Ah nada no le haga caso a Juvia, que se le ofrecía Gray-sama- que buena forma de evadir la conversación verdad.

-Solo venia a ver si ya nos vamos-

-He irnos pero si todavía es temprano…-

Genial cuando volteo se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, ¿Que se había pasado ahí todo el día divagando? No la verdad es que también había estado planeando el siguiente ataque… ajam etto dije ataque, perdón quise decir El siguiente plan de la Señorita Cupido, aunque no se le había ocurrido nada bueno realmente.

-Si pero, si no nos apuramos, no encontraremos ninguna tienda abierta- Sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería, claro comprar chocolate liquido era una prioridad, ya hasta se podía considerar articulo de primera necesidad.

-Si tiene razón Gray-sama- había replicado feliz la chica cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención, una paloma había pasado justo enfrente del gremio y se dirigía a Fairy Hills.

-Perdone Gray-sama Juvia recordó que tiene algo importante que hacer-

Sin mas la peli azul se hecho a correr y desapareció en la puerta del gremio.

-Oe…- o rayos esta era la segunda vez que se le escapaba de esa manera, bueno no era como si el solo no pudiera comprar el chocolate cierto.

Sin embargo antes de salir del lugar algo mas llamo su atención, Lucy, Levy y Mirajane salían discretamente en su versión Ninja tras la Loxar, y lo digo porque se iban escondiendo como un montón de ladronas.

-Que rayos pasa aquí…- había replicado en voz baja.

-No tengo idea…- había respondido Natsu al lado del Fullbuster.

-Las mujeres son muy extrañas- agrego Gajeel apareciendo quien sabe de donde.

-No hay manera de entenderlas- resonó ahora Laxus con los brazos cruzados, bien solo faltaba él para a completar el club de los Novios abandonados.

-Y ustedes que...- pregunto el mago de hielo- ¿También los abandonaron?- todos asintieron, pero si las chicas en bola eran peligrosas porque ellos no.

-Oigan tengo una propuesta que hacerles…-

Bien una propuesta de Laxus, suena tentador pero antes de eso volvamos con las chicas les parece…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-CANDADO DE AGUA- la Loxar había logrado atrapar a la paloma utilizando su poder, y sin lastimarla la atrajo hacia ella, cuando la tuvo en sus manos pudo notar una nota en su pata.

_"__Querida Erza no se porque tu y Jellal se comportan tan extraño últimamente, si pelearon o algo así, pero quisiera pedirte que lo vieras solo una vez anda todo raro desde la ultima vez que se vieron y casi nos agarra el consejo mágico dos veces por su culpa, espero tu respuesta, la paloma me encontrara"_

_Con cariño Merdy._

-Ah con que Jellal-san se imagina que Erza-san esta embarazada…- susurro la Loxar sin imaginar que tres muchachas chismosas la habían escuchado.

-¿QUEEEEEE?- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Ah escucharon todo lo que Juvia dijo- si lo escucharon ups. –No Erza-san matara a Juvia si se entera-

-Pero como puede ser posible- susurro la rubia nerviosa.

-A mi no me sorprende tanto- Mirajane estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Pero como paso?- preguntaba una insegura Levy.

-Pues Juvia lo escucho en el baño de pura casualidad y Erza-san decidió contárselo a Juvia…- decía la peli azul insegura de poder contarlo – Solo no se lo digan a nadie antes de que Juvia ejecute su brillante plan- las tres chicas movieron la cabeza a modo de aprobación, sin imaginarse que lo que estaban a punto de escuchar, seria poco menos lo que imaginaban.

-bueno es que Erza-san le dijo a Juvia que…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Que vamos a hacer que cosa…- replico Natsu asustado cuando Laxus les conto su propuesta.

Habían organizado una pequeña reunión en la abandonada casa de Natsu, sin embargo la idea parecía extravagante, y todos parecían enojados por el abandono, el ambiente era tenso.

-Pero porque rayos tendríamos que hacerlo- el mago de hielo mostraba su indignación ante la idea. Por lo menos había pasado a la tienda a comprar su chocolate sino iría de peor humor.

-Si porque- apoyo Gajeel

-Piénselo bien las chicas son demasiado curiosas, no seria una buena idea para que no nos vuelvan a abandonar de esa manera.-

Claro que era buena idea, de hecho era una fantástica idea, sin embargo también suponía un sacrificio para ellos no es así…

-Me agrada la parte de encerrarlas en un lugar obscuro y tenebroso, pero podríamos brincarnos la parte donde fingimos demencia y pasar directamente a la parte de la reconciliación- Claro para Natsu más que nadie implicaba sacrificio.

-No, rayito tiene razón, tenemos que hacerlo en orden Salamander- aportación especial de Gajeel que hubiera resultado suicidio si en otras circunstancias hubiera repetido lo de "Rayito".

-Bien entonces empecemos…-

Bueno lo que los chicos estaban planeado era de plano muy raro sin embargo si hablamos de raro tenemos que volver a la escena de las chicas. Dale…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Estoy conmocionada- replico una moribunda Lucy al escuchar la historia de Erza.

-Es enserio, Erza fue capaz de eso, dime que no nos estas mintiendo Juvia- La McGarden esta a un pelito de un colapso mental.

-Juvia jamás jugaría con algo como eso-

-valla que sorpresa viniendo de una persona como Erza- era raro el comentario viniendo de Mira que la conocía de toda la vida- Pero lo que si es seguro es que el hijo es de Jellal ¿no es así?-

-Si, Juvia esta segura de eso…-

-Bien entonces te ayudaremos- que poco le costo a Lucy recuperarse.

-Enserio chicas ustedes ayudaran a Juvia…- la Loxar casi llora de alegría, sabia que necesitaría ayuda.

-Claro Juvia, pero dinos que es lo que vamos a hacer- Levy en cierta manera le panqueaba lo que Juvia planeara, cualquier paso mal dado significaría una muerte segura a manos de la Titania.

-Para empezar contestaremos el mensaje de Merdy para que también ayude-

Bien el plan no era tan complicado, mas bien era macabro.

-Pues que esperamos…- Mirajane también estaba animada.

-Bien comienza la operación CUPIDOS EN ACCION-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No muy lejos de ahí en una cueva al filo de la playa los chicos comenzaban también su movida chueca, es decir ajam su plan.

-Bien están listos…- replico Natsu animado- Empezamos la operación BASTA DE VIEJAS CHISMOSAS-

-Creí que se iba a llamar DOMINANDO A NUESTRAS NOVIAS- añadió Gray con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Mentira era NOVIOS EN UNION- eso sonó raro viniendo de Gajeel.

-Cállense era SOMETIENDO A LAS CURIOSAS-

Bien mientras estos chicos se pelean por el nombre de su plan las chicas comienzan el suyo, sin embargo aun queda una interrogativa.

¿Qué ocurrió entre Jellal y Erza?

* * *

**Bien ahora que creen que planean las chicas... y los chicos jajaja bueno el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo que se sale del contexto original de la historia, a partir de el capitulo 18 sera enteramente GRUVIA así que si desean otra aparición de alguna de sus parejas favoritas díganlo ahora o callen para siempre jajajaja**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO X3.**


	17. Juegos de Castigo

**Hola mis Amados y Pervertidos Mortales... xD he aki la entrega de premios ñacañaca...**

**bien entonces por las personitas que ganaron este capitulo contiene**

**ROMANCE NATSU X LUCY**

**LIME LAXUS X MIRAJANE**

**LEMON DURO Y SALVAJE GRAY X JUVIA **

** muahahahahaha siento que les va a encantar xD DISFRUTENLO.**

**ADVERTENCIA **

**Este capitulo es en extemo pervertido asi que si eres religioso, gato o alienigena sal de aqui inmediatamente**

* * *

_**JUEGOS DE CASTIGO.**_

-Jellal… ¿Qué, que demonios haces?-

Resonó asustada la peli roja cuando sintió como el chico en cuestión avanzaba muy lento hacia ella, se encontraban en una cabaña en medio de un bosque alejado de la civilización, a petición de él obviamente.

Retrocedió medio paso, pero choco contra algo que no la dejo seguir, por la altura del objeto se trataba de algo parecido a una mesa, no se giro a ver que era, miraba atónita al chico frente de ella, y tambaleaba como nunca lo había hecho ni frente a los enemigos mas poderosos.

-Creí que querías que habláramos acerca de…- no prosiguió, él llevo su mano al rostro de ella y cerro suavemente sus labios con uno de sus dedos.

-Erza…- susurro serio el peli azul – Se que no tengo derecho a esto pero…-

El avanzo un paso más con singular rapidez, ocasionando que ella quedara sentada en la mesa y en ese instante...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-NOOO- grito Titania reincorporándose en su cama. –NOO, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso-

Llevaba ya varias horas de estar divagando, daba vueltas en su cama repasando una y otra vez su situación.

Y es que desde que en el gremio, Wendy le había confirmado que en efecto estaba embarazada, no pensaba en otra cosa.

Como ya se imaginaran la noticia, para empezar, le callo como pozole a las tres de la mañana.

Por un lado no dejaba de pensar en la forma tan, bien como decirlo, poco usual (mas bien pervertida), en la que Jellal le había arrebatado la inocencia (no habrá sido mas bien al revés xD). Y por otro lado no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iban a reaccionar todos cuando les dijera de su embarazo, y Jellal. Le aterraba la forma en la que el pudiera reaccionar ante la noticia.

Sin duda para el peli azul seria una gran sorpresa, naa que sorpresa ni que ocho cuartos, un bebé nunca es una sorpresa, después de tener chaca chaca sin protección que esperabas, una lavadora.

Igual, la peli roja parecía ya no dar crédito a la realidad, era de día y faltaban unos cuantos minutos para levantarse e ir al gremio, pero su corazón agitado, y las nauseas le impedían siquiera carburar en donde estaba.

Toc, toc, se escucho desde su puerta.

-Quien es…- pregunto seria sin levantarse de su cama.

-Erza-san se encuentra bien- Juvia parecía gritar eufórica, contrastaba con su pregunta que mas debió de haber sido mas suave, ¿o no?

-¿Juvia?- se pregunto en voz baja la maga de reequipamiento, pues claro desde que Juvia y Gray andaban como conejitos en primavera, ella raramente se paraba por Fairy Hills. –Si estoy bien no te preocupes-

-¿Juvia puede entrar?-

-Si pasa…-

Mala idea, a pesar de haberse girado lo suficiente para observar a la chica que obviamente atravesaría la puerta, no fue tan rápida como para darse cuenta de que seria atacada.

He, ¿atacada?, o si y por la misma persona que sumisamente había pedido permiso para entrar, dos segundos después no supo nada de si.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Juvia debías traerla pero no tenias que ser tan ruda- replico Lucy ante la mirada extrañada de Titania que comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos, sin que nadie lo notara.

-Esto, a Juvia no se le ocurrió otra cosa-

-No crees que fue demasiado…- replico el hada de escritura solida. –Después de todo esta embarazada-

-La verdad es que no creo que Erza habría venido tan civilizadamente, traerla desmayada fue la mejor opción- Mirajane trataba de suavizar el ambiente con su enorme sonrisa, aunque no lo logro.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-

La voz gruesa y confundida de la peli roja dejo en shock a las chicas frente a ella, que por un momento rezaron por su vida. Levy incluso se vio tentada a huir, pero se quedo como el hada valiente que era.

Erza trato de reincorporarse y reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, pero no lo logro. Parecía la casa desarreglada de alguien pero no estaba segura.

-Ahh Erza hola es solo que…- Lucy intento acercarse para distraer a la peli roja y que les diera tiempo de ejecutar el plan a la perfección.

Oh pero que cosa se les habrá ocurrido a las hadas…

Bien tomando en cuenta que no han dormido en toda la noche, están llenas de polvo y Juvia tiene una unión sensorial en la muñeca, yo diría que nada bueno.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto aturdida y tratando de agarrar su cabeza. –Y porque están todas aquí-

No podían mentir, estaban aterradas y por la espalda el sudor frio les hacia tener descargas eléctricas.

-La cuestión es Erza…- Levy había empezado hablar pero algo inusual la saco de sus pensamientos.

-AHHHHH- grito la Loxar. –Es hora…-

Erza la miro confundida, trato de pararse pero algo se lo impidió, acaso estaba amarrada.

Las demás chicas parecieron entender el mensaje y salieron corriendo por la puerta del lugar.

-Etto…- una gotita recorrió la cabeza de la Scarlet antes de sentir como el lugar donde se encontraba se movía de un lado a otro. –Ahh-

Como era de esperarse las cuerdas con las que estaba amarrada no le sirvieron ni para el arranque, de inmediato se las quito de encima, y como pudo salió del lugar.

Cuando salió se encontró con que estaba al filo de la playa, la casa estaba montada justo atrás del gremio, no muy brillantemente por cierto, y además lo que parecía una langosta gigante trataba de jalarla hacia el mar.

Sin siquiera abrir la boca Erza convoco una de sus amadas espadas y corto a la langosta en pedacitos chiquitos (mmmm listos para servirse en botana), sin embargo al voltear pudo ver como no solo las chicas, sino también Merdy y Jellal la veían perplejos.

-Creí que habías dicho que el olor a pez la marearía- comento Lucy en un susurro acercándose a Juvia, estaba muy nerviosa.

-El plan de Juvia fracaso…- chillo cómicamente la Loxar sin notar como Titania ya estaba colorada hasta las orejas.

-Ara, ara esto no pinta bien-

-¿Y ahora?- Levy trataba de guardar compostura pero parecía ser tarde.

-Eh, eh Jellal, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- no sabían que Erza ya no coordinaba su cerebro con su cuerpo.

-Bueno lo que ocurre es que…- el pobre no podía ni articular palabra, Merdy lo había llevado hasta ahí con el pretexto de que Erza tenia dificultades con una horrorosa creatura que de seguro la mataría y ahora parecía no ser cierto. –Bueno Merdy me dijo que…-

No pudo continuar porque al buscar a la peli rosa al lado de él pudo notar como simplemente ya no estaba, ni ninguna de las demás chicas.

-Esto… donde están- el chico se puso azul de los nervios, después de todo la Scarlet había puesto pretexto y medio para verlo después de su pequeño arranque pasional. –Mira Erza es que yo…-

Su incordiando discurso para justificarse se vio interrumpido cuando noto que la peli roja caía en la arena.

-Erza…- corrió e intento agarrarla levantándola un poco de la blanca arena. –Erza estas bien responde-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ah no puedo creer que hallan hecho eso…- reprendía furiosa la Heartafilia a la peli azul y a la peli rosa que se abrazaban en complicidad. –Secuestrarla de por si ya es mucho, pero desmayarla-

Todas las chicas miraban de lejos el cuadro de la playa, estaban escondidas detrás de una enorme piedra observando como Jellal intentaba reanimar a Erza.

-No se nos ocurrió otra cosa, además se despertara pronto- chillo Merdy.

-Primero tenemos que escondernos para que Erza-san no nos mate y después planearemos otra cosa- agrego Juvia con dos hilitos de lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos, aun no podía creer que su perfecto plan fallara.

Y pensar que se la pasaron toda la noche buscando al animalejo ese enterrado en lo más profundo de la costa.

-Esperen chicas miren eso…- la voz de Levy las sacaba de sus pensamientos, cuando voltearon Jellal alzaba a Erza de manera tierna mientras besaba sus labios ¿Pero como?, es decir dos segundos y ya todo estaba bien, un momento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El chico de melena azulada pegaba sus labios a los de Titania inconsciente, se alejo un segundo para sostenerla bien entre sus brazos y comenzó a susurrar algo en su oído.

-Discúlpame… Erza, si ese día te hice daño discúlpame- el chico parecía sufrir con cada palabra que salía de su boca. –Se que tal vez no has querido saber nada de mi porque me odias, pero yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ese día paso, Te amo Erza-

El chico se había acercado tanto a su oído creyéndola inconsciente, que no noto el momento en el que ella abrió los ojos. Y para su sorpresa estaba llorando.

-¿Es enserio?- pregunto ella aun tumbada en la arena siendo sostenida por él. –No fue solo el impulso del momento-

Las lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas sonrosadas, su mirada se desvió de la él y su corazón se agito fuertemente. Eso era lo que realmente le había preocupado hasta el momento, el hecho de que las cosas entre ellos no habían quedado claras

-Por supuesto que no…- la voz de él fue firme y al mismo tiempo tierna y comprensiva, la peli roja sonrió de lado, abrasándolo suavemente. –Yo te quiero-

-Jellal…- lo que iba a decir la asustaba de sobremanera, lo abrazo un poco mas fuerte y junto valor- Estoy embarazada-

Lo soltó, así nada mas, el se alejo solo un poco para verla a los ojos y cuando noto la sinceridad en su expresión, exploto…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Pero que…-

La expresión de las chicas que chismorreaban detrás de los arbustos se pinto completamente de sorpresa cuando vieron que el Fernández sostenía eufóricamente a la Scarlet en sus brazos alzándola y dándole vueltas, estaba completamente feliz.

-Padres…- resonó con alegría- Vamos a ser padres- Claro que no iba a ser tan fácil, después de todo era un prófugo de la justicia, pero poco le importo, nada podía arruinar la felicidad del momento.

-Creo que después de todo si funciono- Juvia sonrió alegremente, Mira se seco unas cuantas lágrimas y Lucy y Levy se abrazaron felices de que todo hubiera salido bien, sin embargo, algo las distrajo de su derroche de felicidad.

-Pero Jellal ahora que lo pienso que hacías aquí-

-Am ahora que lo dices- la bajo suavemente y la miro algo desconcertado- Merdy me dijo que tu y las otras chicas estaban siendo atacadas por un monstro que probablemente las mataría-

-¿Merdy? Entonces… Juvia, Lucy y las demás…- apenas había mencionado eso la Scarlet, las chicas salieron de su escondite listas para ser degolladas.

-Fue nuestra culpa Erza…- chillo Lucy en el suelo implorando piedad.

-No, en realidad fue culpa de Juvia, ella planeo todo- la maga de agua había seguido a Lucy y ahora suplicaba misericordia.

-Merecemos morir…- Merdy se incoó junto a ellas, chicas fue un placer haber compartido planes diabólicos con ustedes esta noche.

Mirajane y Levy se quedaron de pie, si bien iban a morir por lo menos no se humillarían mas de lo necesario,

-Eh… Juvia les contaste a todas- la Scarlet mantenía una expresión neutral, todas esperaban el momento preciso para que decidiera acabar con sus vidas.

-No es así Erza-san- la chica suplicaba misericordia- Las demás escucharon a Juvia sin querer y quisieron ayudar-

-Muchas gracias…- para sorpresa de todas la peli roja sonrió ruborizada acercándose a las chicas hincadas. –Si no hubiera sido por esto nunca me hubiera atrevido a decir nada-

Bien ahora la Scarlet estaba feliz y su humillación fue por nada, viva el instinto de conservación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todas se alejaron de la escena, dejando a los dos pillos enamorados al filo de playa, ambos pensaban hablar con el maestro antes de que el Fernández tuviera que irse de nuevo.

-Me alegro mucho por Erza-san- resonó feliz la maga de agua mientras caminaban tranquilamente por la costa

-Pues yo estoy feliz de estar con vida- recalco Lucy con alivio- Pensé que seria nuestro fin- ay que exagerada.

-Y que poco falto- Levy se sentía enteramente aliviada, realmente creyó no salir viva de ahí. –Pero al menos Erza esta feliz-s

-Espero que Merdy no se aburra ahí sola esperando a Jellal- sonrió animada la Stratuss –Erza dijo que querían hablar con el maestro antes de que se tuvieran que ir-

La plática se tornaba animada pero un inusual grito las saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ahh… Juvia, Lucy y las demás también están aquí- replicaba Happy agitado –Llevo mucho tiempo buscándolas-

-Que ocurre Happy…- pregunto la rubia con desbordada exageración.

-Gray, Natsu, Gajeel y también Laxus ellos-

-¿Qué que paso con ellos?- pregunto alterada Levy.

-Están en problemas tienen que venir conmigo-

Las cuatro chicas siguieron al gatito volador hasta la entrada de una cueva cerca de donde se encontraban.

-Ellos están adentro…- susurro Happy con fingida preocupación, cuando de repente se escucho el grito desenfrenado desde adentro de la cueva.

-¿Natsu?- entro rápidamente la rubia.

Otros dos gritos más hicieron eco en la cueva.

–Auxilio-

-Ahh sáquenme de aquí-

-Esa fue la voz de Gray-sama- la peli azul se adentro valientemente en la obscura cueva sin pensarlo.

-Gajeel- grito la maga de escritura solida siguiendo a Juvia.

-Vamos dime que están planeando…- sonrió plácidamente la albina dirigiéndose a Happy cuando ya no vio a ninguna de sus amigas a la vista.

-Que… Mira te diste cuenta- por fin Happy dejo de aguantarse la risa y se poso en el hombro de la albina. –No se pero será divertido-

Bien creo que se preguntaran para que, o porque Happy tenia que guiar a las chicas a ese lugar no es cierto… para eso regresaremos unas dos horas en el tiempo

(Cambiando flujo espacio tiempo a dos horas antes ahh bruja)….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-HACE DOS HORAS-

Mientras las chicas hacían de celestinas y secuestradoras los chicos se encuentran en una cueva todos desvelados y de malas.

-Ahh enserio tenemos que hacer esto- pregunto con molestia el Fullbuster agarrando una pala.

Y como no iba a estar de malas, podía estar en ese preciso momento jugando con chocolate y crema batida, pero no, tenia que estar ahí en esa extraña cueva encerrado con Natsu y Gajeel.

-Ya cállate Hielito me estas poniendo nervioso- replico el Dragón Slayer de Hierro colgando un… ¿fantasma?, que rayos esta pasando.

-Si deja de quejarte los tres aceptamos esto- acertó el Salamander quien colocaba unas cuantas arañas de plástico en la roca.

-Ya dejen de platicar y dense prisa que ya casi es hora…- Laxus hacia su aparición.

-Y se puede saber donde has estado- pregunto el mago de hielo con el seño fruncido, claro de todos el Dreyar era el único que no hacia trabajo pesado

-Tenia que buscar la forma de atraer a las chicas y ya esta listo vendrán en cualquier momento-

-Bien ya esta todo listo pero quieres explicarme otra vez como aremos para que no nos maten- resonó Natsu rascándose la cabeza.

-Ah ya te lo explique tres veces Natsu- resonó el Dreyar con los brazos cruzados- Primero las atraemos a la cueva, luego les damos el susto de su vida y por ultimo salimos triunfales enseñándoles quienes son sus Padres- (Uh Laxus versión Lord Vader activada)

-Si, si eso ya lo entendí, pero que pasara después- Natsu por fin estaba razonando (que milagro) – Ellas nos mataran después de eso-

-La cuestión Salamandra es que van a estar tan asustadas que no podrán hacernos nada-

-Ahh-

-Bueno pues apresúrense que ya no tardan ¿están listos?-

-AYE SR-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Lucy-san esta muy obscuro ¿puede ver algo?-

-No Juvia no logro ver nada, solo caminen con cuidado-

Las chicas acababan de adentrarse lentamente en la cueva buscando los gritos de los chicos dueños de sus corazones.

-Seguras que es buena idea- pregunto Levy algo asustada- Mira ya no esta atrás de nosotras-

-No te preocupes Levy-san no pasara nada-

-Es cierto Levy-chan después de todo kyaaa…- la rubia estaba a punto de echarse un chorote motivador cuando desapareció a la vista inmediata de sus compañeras

-Lucy-san donde esta…- la preocupación de la Loxar se vio interrumpida cuando sintió que algo se acerco a su hombro –Ahh una araña…- la maga de agua corrió despavorida pues como a toda buena mujer los insectos le aterraban.

La falta de luz opacaba la visión de Levy que apenas si se movió pues estaba que se moría de miedo.

-BUUU-

Escucho a un lado de ella donde vio una sabana blanca a modo fantasma levitando en el aire.

-AHHH- grito ávidamente intentando huir del lugar pero de repente choco con algo, o alguien que se veía mejor gracias a una lámpara de mano.

-Mira-san…- grito aliviada abrasando a la albina.

-Ara que malos son chicos…- resonó dirigiendo la linterna a los tres muchachos que ahí se encontraban.

-Natsu…- replico confundida la rubia que salía de una improvisada trampa que no vio a falta de la luz.

-¿Gray-sama?- susurro la Loxar viendo como su chico en cuestión llevaba una araña de plástico pegada a un palito de madera.

-GAJEEL…- resonó enojada la McGarden al ver a su novio salir de detrás de una roca desde donde sostenía al dichoso fantasma.

-RAYOS MIRA ARRUINO TODO HORA DE LA RETIRADA- grito Natsu pero fue regresado a su lugar de un empujón que su rubia novia había dado fuertemente.

-Espera enana no es lo que piensas…- Gajeel había replicado a su favor pero la chica se acerco a él enfadada.

-esto… yo puedo explicarlo- la Loxar aun no salía del shock, pero miraba seria al pelinegro delante de ella.

-NATSU VEN ACA AHORA SI TE PASASTE- la Heartafilia tomo al peli rosa de una oreja y lo saco a rastras de la cueva.

-Gajeel… eso no se le hace una chica- regañaba molesta la McGarden al azabache mientras lo jalaba del brazo y lo sacaba de ahí.

-Ara que problema- resonó Mirajane en un suspiro, volteo para ver a la última pareja socarrona para salir de ahí pero para su sorpresa ya no estaban. –Ah Gray, Juvia pueden oírme-

Un aura tenebrosa cubrió a la Stratuss quien de repente grito despavorida cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, dejando caer la linterna en el proceso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y ENTONCES…

Lucy había arrastrado al dragón slayer hasta su casa sin soltar su oreja en todo el camino, realmente había logrado espantarla y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias. Happy los vio salir de la cueva y se fue por su lado, claro sabia que le tocaría castigo si no escapaba rápidamente.

-Ahora si Natsu me quieres explicar a que demonios estaban jugando…- la voz de la Heartafilia fue dura y malhumorada, miro de reojo al pobre chico que no sabia ni que decir, el plan de Laxus no debía acabar de esa forma.

-Solo queríamos jugarles una broma…- el mago de fuego parecía haber salido de su temor y sostuvo sus manos en la nuca de manera despreocupada.

-Tonto- grito la rubia de improviso, cuando el chico volteo ella tenia unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos –No tienes idea de cuanto me preocupe cuando te escuche gritar, creí que te había pasado algo malo-

-Oye no, no te pongas así- dijo el dragón slayer con preocupación- no era mi intensión no llores Lucy- la rubia había tapado suavemente su rostro con ambas manos dando una pose dramática.

De repente volteo como sin nada y le saco la lengua al chico frente de ella.

-Tonto blaaa- sonó burlona- Te la creíste-

-Lucy tu…- la chica sonrió sensual y cruzo los brazos

-Pero igual estas castigado- replico seria –No podrás dormir conmigo en tres… no cuatro días-

El mago de fuego cambio su expresión de preocupación y paso a una de desesperación.

-no espera Lucy no tienes porque ser tan estricta que te parecen dos días- rogo con fingido miedo.

-No- dijo ella con decisión- Cuatro días-

-Pero oye no quiero dormir en la alfombra…-

-Nada ya dije-

-Lucy perdóname por favor…-

-No- volteo la cabeza buscando ignorarlo pero sin previo aviso se vio alzada como un costal de papas. –Ah Natsu que crees que haces-

-Pues no me va a quedar de otra-

La dejo caer en la cama cual ancha es y se acerco peligrosamente a su cara.

-Si tanto insistes tendré que convencerte de otra manera- sonrió ávidamente como el sabia hacerlo sonrojando a la rubia.

-Pero oye…-

Sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre ella dando ligeros besos a su cuello.

-Entonces si me perdonas- ronroneo mientras restregaba su cabeza sobre el cuello de ella.

-Aun no me convences…- si claro mañosa eso era lo que buscaba.

-Y ahora…- la acariciaba sutilmente mientras dejaba un reguero de besos en su cara.

-No…-

-Que tal ahora-

Se acerco a su cara y dio un tierno beso, largo y sin prisas ambos se entregaron al sentimiento olvidando el asunto de la cueva.

Sin embargo algo muy extraño estaba pasando exactamente en la dichosa cueva… veamos que será.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO…

En la cueva donde los chicos habían llevado a cabo su fallido plan, una escena poco usual estaba teniendo lugar.

-Eres realmente muy malo Laxus lo sabias-

Ronroneo Mirajane mientras era salvajemente besada por el Dreyar.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que sean tan tontos- replico este hundiéndose en el cuello de la albina mientras ambos estaban metidos en unas aguas termales, en lo mas profundo de la dichosa cueva, y completamente desnudos cabe recalcar, el lugar estaba adornado con veladoras que iluminaban el lugar, parece que el rubio en realidad no había estado nada mas de flojo mientras los demás preparaban las trampas.

Entonces a final de cuentas el plan si había salido como él esperaba.

–Pero me ayudaron, sabía que no ibas a venir tan fácilmente si te lo decía-

Claro la chica era una muchacha decente, naa la verdad es que le encantaba hacerse del rogar con el Dreyar.

Sus juegos consistían más en ver que tanto aguantaba el rubio las descaradas insinuaciones de la chica.

-Mira que usarlos para tus fines perversos eso si no tiene perdón- la albina dejaba escapar ligeros gemidos pues el rubio se encontraba encima de ella pasando sus toscas manos por todo su cuerpo.

-Entonces ayer se desaparecieron porque estaban ayudando a Erza he…- replico el rubio acercándose mas a la Stratuss

–Bien entonces ahora me debes la de anoche y el esfuerzo de los tarados-

-Ven y reclama tu paga…- su voz fue juguetona y sensual, el chico poso ambas manos en su cara, abrió sus labios y relamió todo a su paso antes de meter su lengua, la sacaba y la metía buscando tentar a la Stratuss que intentaba impedir de vez en vez que se la quitara tan rápido y buscaba seguirla.

Sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, mordió ávidamente su labio quitándole con la lengua la poca sangre que había emanado de él.

-Eres muy malo…-

-Y que si lo soy- dijo regalándole una inusual sonrisa sensual- Se que eso te encanta-

-No estés tan confiado… - ella quiso soltarse pero el no la dejo, paso un brazo por su cintura y la atrajo hacia el.

-ni creas que te voy a dejar ir tan rápido, me costo trabajo atraerte hasta aquí-

-Ha entonces no me dejes escapar-

Y valla que no la pensaba dejar ir, y para que mentir ella tampoco quería que el la soltara.

Ella continúo con su jugueteo, a comparación de sus santurronas amigas ella no era tan cohibida, toqueteo a su hombre en cada parte que se le ocurría tentándolo más y más…

Aunque en esta perversa historia aun falta algo que se quedo pendiente, pero ¿Qué será?

A si… a donde se fue Happy si eso es. ¿O no?

Vamos no crean que esta olvidado, que si los protagonistas de esta historia no aparecen se perderían de la mejor parte no es así…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO.

Bien, bien, bien ahora si creyeron que el hecho de que el Dreyar allá usado a los otros tres tarados para sus fines pervertidos era la mejor parte de este capitulo pues están mucho pero que muy equivocados.

En una cabaña apartada de la civilización, el verdadero mitote de este asunto esta teniendo lugar entre un mago de hielo y una maga de agua… VAMOS

-¿Juvia que estamos haciendo aquí?-

Bien si era raro que la chica no se hubiera molestado por la pequeña travesura que le había jugado, fue todavía mas raro cuando lo miro ensoñada justo después de desaparecer de la cueva.

La razón, muy fácil, Laxus le había explicado todo a Gray de alguna manera, sabia que Juvia no se molestaría por mas pesada que fuera la broma, y que debían desaparecer dejando a Mira sola, sin embargo la compensación si la había exigido la Loxar y en que forma.

-Gray-sama Juvia no esta molesta…- dijo sensual la chica repasando una enorme mesa de billar con un dedo. –Pero aun así Gray-sama fue malo con Juvia y debe compensarlo-

Y si, justamente como lo están imaginando esa es la misma cabaña en la que Erza y Jellal habían tenido su muy "entretenida" reunión unas semanas atrás.

Desde que la peli roja se lo había confesado a Juvia, ella ya había tomado la decisión de recrear la escena con su Gray-sama, siguiendo santo y seña que la Scarlet había proporcionado (eso explicaba porque Wendy necesitaba ahora de un psicólogo)

Esa extraña cabaña que alguna vez había sido un bar para viajeros ahora estaba abandonada, el mejor lugar para gritar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cierto.

-si Juvia mas no recuerda, Gray-sama se negó al pedido de Juvia cuando un cliente nos regalo la mesa de billar después de una misión.-

O si ahora lo recordaba, ese día después de que Natsu se pusiera a aventar bolas como loco ella había dicho muy sumisamente "Gray-sama ahora es hora de que de golpecitos a Juvia con el taco"

El recuerdo volvió a la mente del pelinegro que sonrió de lado

-Y entonces…- pregunto galante.

-Juvia demanda que cumpla ahora ese pedido- había rogado la chica en extremo sensual sentándose en la mesa.

El pelinegro ni tardo ni perezoso se acerco a ella y separando sus piernas se acomodo para empezar a besarla.

-Creí que ya no tendrías mas fantasías escondidas- dijo este hundiendo su cara en el cuello de ella mientras con ambas manos la restregaba sobre el dándole oportunidad a su "amiguito" de crecer.

-Juvia aun tiene unas cuantas Gray-sama- afirmo esta en un jadeo, ya que el chico se había prendido como mechero.

-Me dejaste anoche con una botella de chocolate no creas que me tienes tan contento-

Dicho esto coló una de sus manos bajo su falda y haciendo su ropa interior de lado comenzó a jugar ávidamente con el engrosado botón rosa de la chica.

-Ahh Gray-sama Juvia lo siente mucho-

-Nada… vas a recibir tu castigo-

Y siguiendo el patrón que Juvia tenia en mente, el pelinegro se desiso de la prenda intima de la Loxar, removió su gorro y abrió un poco su abrigo, lo suficiente para darle oportunidad de meter sus manos.

-Ahh Gray-sama, Juvia quiere que sea rudo, más rudo-

-Quieres que sea rudo- dijo este logrando prenderse al cien- Pues tus deseos son ordenes-

La recargo completamente en la mesa de billar y bajo su propio cierre dejando a la vista su bien parado "amiguito"

-Ahh Gray-sama- la chica grito llena de lujuria cuando él la inmovilizo y la penetro de golpe.

-Vamos te quiero oír gritar- ordeno el tomando el taco de la mesa y dándole suaves golpes en la cadera.

-Ahh GRAY-SAMA-

Lo obedeció sin chistar, sintiendo también el impulso de hacerlo ya que con una mano la agarro de la cadera atrayéndola mas a él y le dio la vuelta dejándola simplemente recargada sobre la mesa.

Rompió su vestido, araño su espalda y la atrajo hacia él consiguiendo que ella se sostuviera jadeante de su cuello, a pesar de tenerla embestida por detrás.

El también perdió toda su ropa en algún momento, permitiendo a la chica llevar sus manos hasta donde el estaba tocando lo que podía.

-Bien entonces te castigare mas fuerte así…- con el taco volvió a golpear suavemente su muslo repetidas veces.

-O tal vez lo prefieras así- muy suavemente paso el instrumento por uno de los pezones de la chica arrancándole fuertes jadeos en el proceso.

-a ya se donde te gusta mas- dio ligeros golpecitos justo sobre su clítoris excitándola aun mas si era posible.

-si Gray-sama mas fuerte-

Dejo caer el taco y la empujo de nuevo sobre la mesa donde ella puso ambas mano, el alzo una de la piernas de la chica empujándose con salvajismo hacia ella, abrió sus piernas en su totalidad empujando cada vez mas y mas rápido.

-Ahh, ahh Juvia, ahh quiere más rápido, más-

Las suplicas constantes y la lujuria los invadió a ambos. Gritaron juntos cuando su estruendoso orgasmo llego, pero aun así no se detuvo siguió y siguió empujándose sobre ella logrando así su segundo orgasmo.

La tenia inclinada sobre la mesa de billar completamente exhausta, de repente llevo sus dedos y los remojo con su saliva, sin siquiera decir nada los metió justo en el oyó trasero de la chica.

Ella jadeo lujuriosa por la sensación cuando sintió que él la abandonaba un momento solo para penetrarla de nuevo pero por donde había metido sus dedos.

Sintió un poco de dolor pero no replico, la lujuria la tenia dominada, sintió como el se venia de nuevo y jadeo exhausta.

Solo necesitaban un segundo para recuperarse.

* * *

**Bien mis amados mortales saben que me encanta tenerlos contentos a todos pero como ya había dicho este fue el ultimo capitulo multipareja, los siguientes sera en su totalidad GRUVIAAA ademas de que se acerca el drama del fin del contrato.**

**Y ahora si me disculpan pero tengo examenes y mucho trabajo asi que escribiere hasta el siguiente Lunes gome...**

**DÉJENME COMENTARIOS RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO x3**


	18. Anteponiéndose al desastre

**Hola hola mis Amados Mortales Sé que dije que actualizaría mañana, pero a pesar de morir de dolor decidí escribir hoy porque esto se está poniendo bueno xD**

**A si algo mas importante…**

**(MODO DRAMATICA ACTIVADO) Porque díganme Mortales porque me odian si yo los adoro (sniff llora desesperadamente)**

**Primero dicen que es mucho NALU y ahora quieren más, agg bueno solo porque Kaede casi me obliga a hacerlo pero no lemon nooooooooooooooooooo.**

**(*Maldita dramática) Jajá perdón mis Amados Mortales pero es que no aguanto más necesito escribir esto jajá y parece que más de uno quiere NALU buuu xD bueno esta será la última vez así que disfrútenlo.**

**Kaede: Ya acabaste con tu escena dramática :D….. EMPIEZA CON MI NALU. (neko neko nya)**

**Noriko: Si mamá u.u (*ya te dije que no eres un gato -_-)**

**Kaede: que si soy un neko =TwT=**

* * *

_**ANTEPONIÉNDOSE AL DESASTRE.**_

_**LA CRISIS DEL DÍA 29.**_

-¿Gray-sama está despierto?- pregunto delicadamente la maga de agua que se encontraba tumbada en un sillón del abandonado billar, junto a su querido Gray-sama. Y cuya única prenda era una manta que habían encontrado por ahí, claro está que el muchacho no la necesitaba.

No recibió respuesta y decidió no insistir, pues como no, llevaban ahí encerrados alrededor de un día y medio, obviamente el chico tenía que estar algo cansado.

Al igual que la mayoría de las veces cuando estaban juntos y con un buen juego en mente, se dejaron llevar por la pasión y sus deseos carnales.

Así que se dejó invadir por la pereza del momento y se acurruco bien sobre el chico, era obvio que ella más que nada atesoraba esos dulces momentos que compartía con el pelinegro, por instinto tomo su mano que la abrazaba y comenzó a jugar con su palma, entrelazo sus dedos levantando suavemente su mano para apreciar los anillos que ambos llevaban.

Desde el día que los compraron ninguno de los dos se los quito, eso era algo que en particular hacía sentir segura a Juvia.

-Tiene que ser especial para Gray-sama cierto…- susurro bajito.

Estaba inquieta desde hace varias horas, al contrario de lo que cualquiera pudo haber pensado, ella llevaba la cuenta exacta de los días que habían pasado del contrato, llevando 29 contados ya. (Si exactamente como un preso contando los días para salir de la cárcel LOL)

Solo un día más, ella sabía que era todo el tiempo que quedaba, y por alguna razón no estaba cien por cierto segura de lo que iba a pasar.

-Ah Gray-sama lo siento Juvia lo despertó- dijo la chica cuando sintió que el chico comenzaba a moverse.

-No fuiste tú no te preocupes…- dijo el secamente separándose de ella, al principio la dejo confundida pero vio como él salía rápidamente y lo dedujo, claro las necesidades fisiológicas son primero que nada.

Juvia se recargo pesadamente sobre el sillón y suspiro hondo, se dejó llevar unos segundos por la tranquilidad del momento y cerró los ojos. Sin querer se volvió a quedar dormida.

-¿Eh?- resonó bajito cuando sintió algo arriba de ella.

-Ya debemos irnos no hemos comido nada en todo el día- dijo él en tono autoritario, aunque lo que estaba haciendo no revelaba en lo más mínimo que tuviera ganas de irse.

-Gray-sama tiene razón, pero entonces porque está… ahh- gimió ella fogosamente.

Ganas de irse, eso era lo mínimo que quería, o al menos lo ocultaba muy bien ya que se encontraba ya bien acomodado arriba de la Loxar lamiendo su cuello con fogosidad.

Comenzó a manosearla de nuevo mientras hundía más su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

-Sera rápido…- susurro él.

-Si… Juvia se pregunta qué tan rápido- jadeo sensual para tentar a su amado, claro sabía que le encantaba que le hablara de esa forma.

-Bueno tal vez no tan rápido, pero solo no te muevas-

Y así lo hizo, como todo buen hombre dominar la situación era parte de su personalidad, mordisquear y marcar lo que era suyo siempre era un placer.

Desde su cuello hasta la hendidura de sus senos, hacerla jadear era ya como un vicio.

-Juvia piensa que ya es hora de irnos, todos deben estar preocupados- dijo ella entrecortadamente, sin embargo alzo la cabeza para darle a él tanto espacio como quisiera.

-Aja… solo un minuto más-

Si claro un minuto más, tardaron más que eso, quizá un par de horas, en las que ambos se dedicaron a abrazarse, besarse y entregar uno al otro ese placer del que tanto disfrutaban.

Sin embargo algo no dejaba de rondar en la cabeza de Juvia, maldito contrato porque no podía durar una eternidad y dos vidas más, fue al menos eso lo que pensó la peli azul.

Como se volvió costumbre en ellos pasaron directamente al grano, abrió sus piernas con algo de brusquedad y se hundió en ella de nuevo.

Se escuchaban jadeos altos cada que él mago de hielo se empujaba con fuerza hacia ella.

-Ahh- grito con fuerza cuando él acabo.

-Bien ahora si es hora de irnos- se paró como sin nada y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

La peli azul tardo apenas unos minutos para recuperarse, su corazón aun latía fuerte por su preocupación.

Y de hecho se venía una preocupación aún más grande…

-Esto… creo que tenemos un pequeño problema- dijo el chico irónico cuando alzo algo del piso.

-¿Qué problema Gray-sama?- pregunto tierna la chica tapando su desnudes con la vieja manta.

-Pues…- alzo aquello que levanto del suelo enseñándoselo a la chica.

Oh si se trataba de su vestido, y porque suponía un problema, por el simple y sencillo hecho de que estaba hecho añicos.

Ya no era su vestido, jamás, nunca, más bien eran los pedazos desgarrados de algo, podrían ser más consistentes las piezas un rompecabezas.

La maga de agua agacho su cara llena de vergüenza, era el tercer vestido que el chico le arruinaba, tal vez era mejor usar prendas de goma.

-¿Qué ara Juvia? Gray-sama- grito ella sonrojada.

-Bueno creo que no podemos irnos, después de todo- ah miren al pervertido.

-No juegue Gray-sama, Juvia necesita ropa- apretó fuerte los ojos esperando una respuesta coherente.

El solo la miro un segundo con expresión de "buuu aburrida" pero pensándolo bien aún tenía una botella de chocolate en casa que quería usar.

Se acercó sutilmente a ella y la tapo con su gabardina blanca, rayos le quedaba tan bien.

-Al menos hasta que lleguemos a la casa esto servirá- ella simplemente asintió feliz, y cansada al mismo tiempo, necesitaban comida y la necesitaban ya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Gray-sama cierre la puerta rápido- grito la peli azul agitada cuando llegaron corriendo a la casa del Fullbuster.

La verdad, había sido divertido el tener que esconderse y correr por toda la ciudad para llegar hasta el lugar después de todo la gabardina no llegaba a cubrir las piernas de la Loxar en su totalidad, y claro que sería raro que todo mundo la viera con ropa de hombre.

La maga de agua lo noto, cuando él cerró la puerta por un segundo el chico se acercó con intenciones de ayudarle a cambiarse, pero ella rápidamente se encerró en el cuarto.

-Ni lo piense Gray-sama que tenemos que ir al gremio-

-Ah está bien espero afuera-

Y claro era la mejor opción, que tendría esa mujer que lo dejaba tan prendido, era hermosa eso no podía negarlo, si era algo exagerada pero ya había demostrado que como pareja era bastante confiable, por un segundo el pelinegro se sintió incomodo ya que al salir un viejito vendiendo periódicos había gritado la fecha de ese mismo día haciéndole recordar el contrato.

Cruzo los brazos y se recargo en la pared de su casa viendo a la gente pasar por la calle.

-"Solo un día más he"- pensó sin querer, claro él no llevaba tan bien las cuentas, había olvidado los días que faltaban y lo peor es que aún no sabía que iba a pasar con su situación. – "¿lo que siento por ella podría considerarse amor?" –

Esa había sido la promesa de ella, si no se enamoraba, darían todo por terminado, pero al igual que la chica Gray tenía algo que lo tenía muy inquieto.

Una cosa era ser novios y dejarse llevar por sus instintos básicos, y otra muy diferente era estar enamorado, se sentía muy confundido aun. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos la chica se paró, ya vestida, a su lado.

-Podemos irnos ya Gray-sama- replico ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ah… si- dijo el secamente metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos, se separó de la pared y se dispuso a caminar.

-¿Pasa algo Gray-sama…?- pregunto la Loxar pues caminaba serio y callado algo alejado de ella, era un poco extremista esa forma de comportarse después de tanto reírse por el jaleo que armaron para llegar a su casa.

-No nada…-

Estaba a punto de volver a preguntar, pues creía que él se había molestado con algo pero una escena inusual la hizo voltear a la entrada del gremio cuando vieron como todos entraban y salían eufóricos.

-Ah y ahora que estará pasando-

Ambos corrieron hasta quedar perplejos en la puerta, pues todo el gremio estaba adornado con flores y una que otra vela.

Todos parecían cooperar para adornar el lugar, lo cual parecía bastante extraño pues no era el cumpleaños de nadie o algún día especial, no al menos que los chicos recordaran.

De repente una pequeña maga de escritura solida reparo en los dos chicos parados en la puerta.

-Ah Gray, Juvia donde han estado…-

-Levy-san ¿Qué esta pasado?- pregunto sutil la peli azul acercándose a su amiga y Gray la siguió.

-Ya lo verán…- replico ella cerrando un ojo.

-AHÍ VIENE…- grito Warren desde la puerta ocasionando que todos corrieran para dejar cualquier cosa que tuvieran en las manos colocadas en su lugar.

-Vengan…- replico la McGarden parándose junto a ambos chicos al borde de un camino de flores que llevaba desde la entrada del gremio hasta la barra del lugar. Donde por cierto se acomodaron todos.

-Etto… Levy-san-

-Shh no hablen, ya viene-

Sin obtener respuesta tanto Gray como Juvia se quedaron esperando en silencio cuando vieron a su amiga rubia de nombre Lucy entrar vendada de los ojos, siendo sostenida por Happy.

Nadie pronunciaba una palabra pero se veían emocionados.

-Happy, vamos deja de jugar a donde vamos-

-Ya casi llegamos Lucy…-

La dejo sentada en la barra sin quitarle la venda de los ojos, Juvia se tapó la boca con ambas manos, ya había adivinado de lo que se trataba.

Gray solo observo atónito como su mejor amigo Natsu bajaba del segundo piso vestido con un elegante traje negro. (Uff xD)

De repente Happy jalo la venda de Lucy. Ella se veía sorprendida, no había acabado de observar el lugar cuando Natsu se incoó frente a ella.

-Natsu que… que estás haciendo- dijo ella nerviosa.

-Lucy… sé qué hace tiempo que debí haber hecho esto- dio un suspiro y continuo- Sabes hace tiempo conocí a una linda chica que me traía todo idiota…-

-MAS DE NORMAL- se oyó gritar a Gajeel. Todos soltaron una sutil risita.

-CÁLLATE HIERRO…- grito Natsu antes de seguir- Bueno lo que quiero decir es que…-

Todo quedo en silencio un momento, Lucy estaba muy nerviosa y toda ruborizada, la emoción podía sentirse en el ambiente.

-Natsu…- susurro bajito la rubia con ambas manos en la boca esperando que el peli rosa hablara.

-Lucy…- alzo su mirada y saco una pequeña caja del bolsillo del pantalón, lentamente la abrió dejando ver un bonito anillo de oro con una piedrita rosa- ¿Te casas conmigo?-

El silencio volvió a inundar el lugar, esperando la respuesta de Heartafilia quien bajo la cabeza solo un segundo haciendo que todos retuvieran la respiración.

-Natsu yo…- alzo la cabeza con los ojos llorosos- SI POR SUPUESTO QUE ACEPTO- se lanzó sobre él cuando todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Mirajane soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, un grito de Elfman salió quien sabe de dónde –DECLARARCE ES DE HOMBRES- Juvia sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pensando en lo hermoso de la escena que acaban de ver.

-Natsu, siento que ahora te respeto un poco- susurro Gray que aún no salía de la impresión, por instinto volteo a ver a Juvia ella lo noto pero prefirió no voltear, la escena podría volverse incomoda como cuando hablaron de la boda real.

Mientras tanto Natsu ya se encontraba junto a Lucy poniendo el anillo en su mano ante los aplausos de sus amigos, compañeros y el maestro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasadas unas horas el gremio era todo felicidad, obviamente se hizo una súper fiesta para celebrar el compromiso, unas cuantas mesas salían volando al igual que uno que otro miembro del gremio.

-Lucy-san es hermoso- resonó Juvia que ya se encontraba junto con sus amigas chismorreando en la barra platicando con la rubia que presumía su anillo.

-Si jamás creí que Natsu planeara algo así-

-Natsu-san lo planeo solo…- pregunto la peli azul a sus amigas

-Sí, te lo perdiste Juvia ayer todos planeamos esto a escondidas de Lu-chan fue muy divertido- explico la McGarden igual de feliz por su amiga.

-Hablando de eso Juvia… ¿Dónde estuvieron Gray y tu todo el día de ayer?-

La Loxar se puso muy roja y nerviosa evitando contestar.

-Es cierto Juvia desaparecieron en la cueva y no sabíamos nada de ustedes- dijo picara Mirajane recordando cómo se habían perdido en la nada.

-Esto… pues Juvia y Gray-sama… Esto…- Juvia tartamudeaba mientras sus amigas reían, realmente no querían saber lo que esos dos pervertidos habían estado haciendo.

-Juvia…- había gritado el Fullbuster ayudando a la chica a zafarse de sus curiosas amigas.

-Perdón Gray-sama necesita a Juvia en un momento regreso-

-Que ocurre Gray-sama…- pregunto la peli azul aun sin ver muy directamente al peli negro, en su cabeza el asunto del contrato la tenía algo asustada.

-Esto ya es tarde deberíamos irnos- replico él en un susurro, no quería aceptarlo pero también estaba muy nervioso.

-Juvia quisiera platicar un rato más con Lucy-san y Levy-san- replico la chica ocultando la verdadera razón para quedarse más tiempo, aunque no servía de mucho retrasar el momento de hablar del tema –Gray-sama adelántese Juvia ira a casa en un rato más-

-Está bien entonces me adelanto- también le pareció buena idea, le daría tiempo de divagar un rato más acerca de sus sentimientos.

El pelinegro se despidió de sus camaradas y salió tranquilamente en dirección a su casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto en la olvidada esquina FRIENDZONE, Loke sabía que era hora de rendirse con honor, su corazón había sido partido en 1276 pedacitos con la noticia de la boda.

-Caballeros fue un honor compartir esta mesa con ustedes- se despidió con mucho dramatismo parándose de la mesa, parecía escena heroica de violinistas de película de Leonardo DiCaprio.

-Si tienes razón ya pasamos un mes aquí ya deberíamos resignarnos- respondió Lyon levantándose también dejando a Jet y a Droy solos e inexplicablemente llorando (ya estaban borrachos).

-Espera Lyon Vastia- lo detuvo Loke cuando echando una última mirada a Juvia el albino se disponía a retirarse.

-Que ocurre…-

-Solo quédate un día más, podrías- el Vastia no reaccionó de inmediato a la petición del espíritu celestial.

-¿Porque?-

-Mañana solo tal vez, Juvia podría necesitarte- el espíritu del León había visto a Gray salir y tenía la intención de seguirlo, por alguna razón pensó que en dado caso el que Lyon estuviera en el gremio podía ser de utilidad.

Sin decir más se dispuso a salir en busca del Fullbuster sin pensar que el mago de Lamia Scale no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo con su explicación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Gray…- grito Loke cuando alcanzo al pelinegro, no muy lejos del gremio.

-Ah Loke que sorpresa… que quieres- respondió dándose la vuelta para atender a su amigo.

-Gray…- lo miro fijo y serio- Mañana se acaba el contrato… ¿ya sabes que vas a hacer?-

-si te digo la verdad aun no lo sé- respondió sincero el Fullbuster -¿Cómo puedes saber si estás enamorado?-

-Gray… para empezar tu aceptaste esta relación por una apuesta- dijo sonando algo seco- Pero aceptaste que viviera contigo y además no tuvieron ni una sola pelea en este tiempo cierto, tienes al menos que sentir que ella es especial-

Especial, era obvio que era especial, es decir era la primera chica que demostraba ser enteramente para él, disfrutaba su compañía y parecía gustarle que estuviera con él.

Pensó un segundo en las palabras de su amigo y bajo la cabeza con una sutil sonrisa.

-Si debería ser así- respondió él dejando a Loke un poco más tranquilo.

-Bueno Gray nos vemos después te deseo suerte- ante el pelinegro, Loke desapareció.

Se disponía a retirarse cuando sintió un puñetazo justo en su rostro.

-Pero qué demonios…- al alzar su mirada se encontró con un Lyon completamente furioso- Tu maldito-

-Gray, explícame a qué demonios se refería Loke con eso del Contrato- estaba realmente muy enojado, y por lo que se veía había escuchado toda la plática entre el espíritu celestial y el pelinegro.

-Eso es algo que no te importa- dijo sereno esperando no tener que dar explicaciones.

-ERES UN COBARDE…- replico el albino esperando la respuesta de su "hermano"- Acaso le sugeriste a Juvia que fueran amantes sin ninguna responsabilidad-

Esas palabras hicieron hervir a Gray que perdió el interés en quedarse callado.

-Por supuesto que no, por quien carajos me tomas-

-Entonces dime a que se refería… ¿te aprovechaste de Juvia?... ¿Le propusiste cosas sabiendo lo que ella sentía por ti?-

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO-

-ENTONCES DIME QUE CARAJOS HICISTE-

-YO NO HICE NADA…- dijo el ya cabreado- Solo tome lo que se me ofreció…-

-QUE DIJISTE CABRON-

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad ella lo propuso y yo solo lo tome-

Lyon lo alzo de la camisa, intentando de forma sobre humana no hacerle daño.

-Entonces la amas o no- pregunto el albino ante la mirada extrañada de Gray.

Era cierto por un momento había olvidado el asunto del amor, ni siquiera creía saber qué era eso. Además su estatus de chico Cool estaba siendo dañado.

-Estás loco, quien hablo de amor…- dijo él zafándose del Vastia- Ya te lo dije solo tome lo que se me ofreció, y para tu información acabara mañana mismo…-

Ya no continuo una extraña y fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer de improviso empapando a ambos chicos.

Gray miro fijamente al Vastia alzo la mirada por arriba de su hombro mirando a alguien detrás de él, que no había visto antes.

-Juvia…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

PERO ANTES DE ESO…

-Juvia que te dijo Gray- pregunto la rubia cuando la peli azul había regresado con ellas.

-Ah Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que se adelantaba a casa…- dijo sonriendo la peli azul.

-yo pienso que no falta mucho para que ustedes se comprometan, cierto- afirmo picara Mirajane regresando al tema de ruborizar a la Loxar sin embargo ella bajo un poco la cabeza seria.

-Pasa algo Juvia…- pregunto la McGarden al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-Ah no, no ocurre nada Levy-san es solo que Juvia…- ya no continuo un ligero mareo seguido de un abundante asco se lo impido- Juvia necesita ir al baño-

Sus amigas se vieron confundidas, podría ser que…

Sostuvo su estómago y se dirigió al baño regalándole al retrete todo lo que había consumido en el día.

-Juvia estás bien…- pregunto la pequeña dragón Slayer que había seguido a Juvia.

-Ah Wendy-chan… creo que la pregunta sería de Juvia… ya estas mejor- recordó un poco lo que había pasado días antes en ese mismo baño a lo que la pequeña peli azul asintió aun asustada por lo que oyó.

-si yo estoy bien Juvia… pero y tu cómo te sientes- pregunto tierna la niña acercándose a la Loxar.

-Si Wendy-chan, a Juvia solo le cayó mal la comida- dijo ella ante la mirada extrañada de la pequeña que se acercó un poco más para olerla.

-Juvia tu estas…-

-Juvia solo necesita descansar, nos vemos mañana Wendy-chan- la maga de agua salió como sin nada dejando atrás a la pequeña niña que la miro preocupada.

-Juvia se va chicas hasta mañana- replico suavemente la Loxar saliendo del gremio sus amigas optaron por solo despedirse, después le preguntarían como se sentía, aunque todas presentían lo que pasaba.

La peli azul salió con rumbo a la casa del Fullbuster, sostenía nerviosa las manos en su pecho, sintiendo como si su corazón se pudiera salir en cualquier momento sin darse cuenta llego a una escena extraña, vio a Lyon discutiendo con Gray parecía que lo tenía tomado de la camisa, se acercó sin ser detectada.

-Entonces la amas o no- se quedó estática al escuchar la pregunta del albino, esperando a que Gray respondiera

-Estás loco, quien hablo de amor…- dijo él zafándose del Vastia- Ya te lo dije solo tome lo que se me ofreció, y para tu información acabara mañana mismo…-

No pudo soportarlo, la lluvia dejo al descubierto su destrozado corazón, apenas camuflajeando su llanto traicionero.

-Juvia…- susurro atónito distinguiendo dos gruesas lagrimas que recorrieron sus blancas mejillas.

* * *

**Y que lo corto en la mejor parte xD... DEJENME COMENTARIOS MORTALES RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO X3**


	19. La Ultima Clausula

**Hola hola mis amados Mortales x3... solo porque ustedes lo pidieron a gritos aquí esta su capitulo.**

**EL PENÚLTIMO POR CIERTO. si siguen las cuenta sabrán que el que sigue es el final heeeeee (*aplausos)**

**ADVERTENCIA.**

**Mortales saquen los pañuelos que en este capitulo van a llorar como nenitas T-T si gustan acompañarlo con la canción LA DE LA MALA SUERTE de JESS&amp;JOY se los recomiendo ya que fue con la canción con la que me inspire. **

* * *

_**LA ULTIMA CLAUSULA**_

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

-Entonces la amas o no- se quedó estática al escuchar la pregunta del albino, esperando a que Gray respondiera

-Estás loco, quien hablo de amor…- dijo él zafándose del Vastia- Ya te lo dije solo tome lo que se me ofreció, y para tu información acabara mañana mismo…-

No pudo soportarlo, la lluvia dejo al descubierto su destrozado corazón, apenas camuflajeando su llanto traicionero.

-Juvia…- susurro atónito distinguiendo dos gruesas lagrimas que recorrieron sus blancas mejillas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Juvia…-

Lyon volteo viendo la misma la escena y después como Juvia salió corriendo en dirección contraria sin decir nada.

-Espera… JUVIA- Gray salió corriendo detrás de la peli azul.

Lyon estuvo a punto de seguirlos pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Espera…- dijo la persona que lo había detenido - Deja que se arreglen ellos antes de intervenir-

El Vastia volteo visualizando a la persona que le había impedido salir tras la peli azul.

-Lissana cierto…- susurro él aun siendo mojado por la lluvia.

-Si… lo creas o no, no todo es culpa de Gray-

El albino dudo por un momento pero acepto retenerse de salir corriendo como loco tras Juvia.

-Está bien…- dijo el entrecerrando los ojos- Me voy, les daré tiempo pero regresare-

-Si… eso será lo mejor…- dijo la albina sonriendo suavemente.

-¿Tú te sentiste igual cierto?...- pregunto él despacito sin verla de frente - Hoy cuando Natsu anuncio su compromiso…-

Ella solo asintió sin pronunciar palabra, no se lo había dicho a nadie y lloro un rato para ocultar su tristeza, Natsu había sido su primer amor después de todo.

-Para mi es mas importante que sea feliz- dijo ella sollozando- Incluso si no es conmigo-

El albino comprendió lo que la chica decía después de todo el estaba pasando por la misma situación.

-Está bien… me voy pero regresare pronto- dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la ciudad- Te encargo a Juvia…- dijo un poco alto a la menor de los Stratuss quien a pesar del ruido de la lluvia escucho perfectamente.

Ella por lo pronto se quedaría un momento más ahí, esperando que la pureza de la lluvia se llevara su dolor, como esperaba lo estuviera haciendo con el de Juvia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Gray corrió lo más rápido que pudo intentando alcanzar a la chica, pero la lluvia afectaba su visión y parecía hacerse cada vez más fuerte.

De repente se detuvo, observo jadeante, como ella sin voltear abría de golpe la puerta de Fairy Hills y la cerraba de un fuerte azote.

Su cerebro se puso en automático por unos minutos, dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia su casa con desgano.

Una terrible agonía lo estaba matando por dentro y a pesar de que su primer impulso fue seguir a Juvia no sabía ni que decirle.

Fairy Hills era para empezar un lugar prohibido para los hombres, y después estaba el hecho de que era lo que le diría, en esas condiciones pudo haber soltado cualquier reverenda estupidez, era mejor enfriar su cabeza y pensar muy bien lo que haría, aun faltaba un día del contrato por lo que aun podía hacer algo.

Eso al menos era lo que el pelinegro quería pensar, siguió caminando por las desiertas calles de la ciudad mientras era empapado por la incesante lluvia, llego a su casa y abrió la puerta casi sin fuerzas, no quería pensar, no quería recordarse lo idiota que había sido, se despojo de su ropa y se dejo caer en su cama aspirando fuerte el olor de Juvia que aun se encontraba entre las cobijas, sin notarlo se quedo dormido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Juvia llego corriendo a Fairy Hills estaba empapada, cansada y humillada, de inmediato se encerró en su habitación creyendo que no había nadie en el complejo de departamentos, pero cierta peli roja embarazada que ya estaba en la estancia noto su presencia.

-Juvia es una tonta- se dijo así misma mientras reprimía sus gritos con la almohada- Juvia debía saber que esto pasaría… Juvia fue una tonta al creer que Gray-sama se enamoraría de ella-

-ESTUPIDA, TONTA…- grito un par de veces antes de volver a soltar un grito lleno de llanto.

-Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia- dijo está un poco mas calmada, mirando la ventana, sin embargo las lagrimas aun salían consistentes de sus ojos- Constante y Silenciosa Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia, todos se alejan de Juvia porque atrae la lluvia, nadie quiere estar con Juvia- eso ultimo lo había susurrado, como una suave letanía que tiempo atrás le había dado el consuelo para seguir adelante.

Erza había regresado temprano a su cuarto, a pesar de tener apenas unos tres meses de embarazo los ascos y sus extraños antojos no la dejaban en paz por lo que fue la única que se dio cuenta del estado en el que la Loxar había llegado al lugar, pego su oreja en la puerta sin distinguir mucho sus palabras, pues el sonido de la lluvia pegando en la ventana se lo impidieron pero en definitiva sabia que algo estaba pasando.

Logro distinguir entre los inconstantes sonidos un grito de dolor, frunció un poco el ceño y poso su mano en la cerradura lista para abrirla pero en el último segundo se arrepintió.

No sabía lo que Juvia tenía pero si era algo muy grave debía dejarla descansar unas cuantas horas y sacarle la verdad al día siguiente, no muy convencida regreso a su habitación aun escuchando uno que otro alarido.

-Juvia debía saberlo- dijo la peli azul formando figuras al azahar con sus manos alzadas viendo al techo, como si quisiera alcanzar algo, aun lloraba pero sin expresión en la cara, como si ya no sintiera nada.

-Esta es la última vez que Juvia llora por Gray-sama- relajo su cara y soltó una sutil risa de manera irónica llena de dolor, dejando escapar una última lágrima.

\- Juvia… se rinde-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Erza se había parado temprano, tenia la puerta de su habitación abierta y esperaba el momento en el que Juvia saliera de su cuarto, le preocupaba bastante el modo en que la Loxar había llegado así, además de que era inusual verla por ahí, casi habiéndole leído la mente la peli azul abrió su puerta.

Estaba ojerosa y tenia los ojos colorados, podía notarse que había llorado durante mucho tiempo, era posible que incluso no hubiera dormido nada, Erza se dirigió a ella sin que la Loxar lo notara, poso su mano en uno de sus hombros espantándola.

-Ah Erza-san, que susto Juvia no la escucho salir de su habitación…- dijo la peli azul exaltada.

-Si bueno, el caso es que estaba esperando que salieras- dijo Titania con autoridad sin perder el dulce tono femenino

-¿Qué necesita de Juvia?- la Loxar sonrío tan sinceramente que por un momento Erza creyó que no tenia nada, pero entonces la miro de nuevo.

No esas ojeras, sus labios secos y su tez pálida, definitivamente había estado llorando.

-Te vi cuando llegaste anoche, ¿sucedió algo malo?-

-Por supuesto que no Erza-san, Juvia solo…- la chica estaba dispuesta a mentir con tal de no preocupar a la Scarlet sin embargo un renuente asco invadió su boca, asiéndole regresar de inmediato a su habitación con dirección al baño.

Erza la miro extrañada, pero de inmediato la siguió, se paro en la puerta del baño viendo como la chica hacia el ademan para vomitar, pero no salió nada, solo esa amarga saliva que procede al asco. La peli roja se acerco y froto la espalda de su amiga que había dejado escapar unas pocas lágrimas por el esfuerzo.

-Juvia… ¿estas bien?-

-Juvia está bien no se preocupe Erza-san- dijo la peli azul reincorporándose y saliendo pesadamente del baño.

-Pero Juvia tu…- la Loxar volteo hacia la peli roja poniendo total atención a lo que iba a decir –Tu ¿Estas embarazada?-

No lo había pensado, por un momento lo tomo en consideración y la idea le surgió aterradora.

-Por supuesto que no Erza-san, a Juvia solo le callo mal algo que comió, eso es todo- intento guardar compostura y salió del lugar. –Juvia tiene algo que hacer la vera después Erza-san-

Erza no se iba a tragar esos pretextos tan fácilmente, aun estaba el asunto de porque había llegado tan mal la noche anterior, y si Juvia no se lo quería decir lo descubriría por si misma.

Mientras tanto la maga de agua caminaba en un rumbo en específico y se llevo la mano al vientre por inercia.

-Juvia no esta embarazada- susurro para si misma- Juvia no puede estar embarazada, porque entonces el bebé de Juvia no tendría padre-

No fue un reclamo, fue un alarido el pensamiento de la chica, ella misma sabia lo que era crecer sin padres, pero no había porque perder la cordura, podía ser cualquier otra cosa, ya se pasaría después con el doctor para comprobarlo, ahora tenia algo importante que hacer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Toc… toc se escucho en la puerta de cierto pelinegro que se negaba a abrir los ojos.

-Juvia… están tocando…- dijo este aun adormilado estirando su brazo por inercia a una persona que había olvidado no se encontraba ahí.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al no sentir a nadie junto a él, y lo recordó todo, casi corriendo y solo con los bóxers puestos, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió rápidamente, aun jadeante por el apuro rebusco en la puerta, y nada, no había nadie.

Por un segundo pensó que pudo haber sido algún niño travieso que corrió después de tocar, pero entonces bajo la mirada y encontró ahí en el escaloncillo que daba acceso a su casa, el anillo de Juvia.

Ese que una tarde el mismo había comprado como un obsequio que ella siempre iba a cargar, el que hacia juego con el que se encontraba en su mano en ese preciso instante.

Entonces lo noto, la mañana era completamente soleada, la gente ya inundaba las calles a pesar de ser tan temprano, y luego el anillo en su puerta.

Cerro la puerta y dirigió una mirada melancólica a su cocina, ya no estaba el olor de el café recién puesto por la mañana, no había nadie preparándole el desayuno y al dirigirse a su cuarto su cama estaba vacía, jamás había sentido su casa tan profundamente sola.

Busco su ropa frenético y salió corriendo de su casa, no importaba lo que dijera o lo que sentía, debía ante todo disculparse por su acción, tenia que hacerlo de una u otra forma, de manera mecánica se paro en la puerta del gremio buscando a la Loxar con la mirada, y ahí la encontró, estaba en la barra platicando con Mirajane, trago pesado y se acerco lentamente.

-Ah Mira-san estos wafles están deliciosos…- replico alegre la peli azul mientras se dedicaba a consumir rápidamente todo lo que se encontraba en su plato.

-Ah muchas gracias Juvia, aunque me parece extraño que hallas llegado sola y con ese apetito…- se acerco picara y cerro un ojo a la peli azul, quien no reacciono de inmediato a su insinuación.

-Mira Juvia ya llego Gray…- replico con inocencia la Stratuss- Buenos días-

Replico cuando vio al pelinegro acercarse, Juvia no volteo, consumía su desayuno como si nada pasara, Gray se paro unos cuantos pasos atrás de ella.

-Buen día…- replico seco llamando la atención de la albina –Juvia… podemos hablar-

-Por supuesto Gray-san que se le ofrece de Juvia- la peli azul había volteado replicando al pelinegro en un tono tan casual y alegre que casi parecía extraño la forma en que lo había nombrado.

Mirajane lo noto inmediatamente mirando preocupada la escena, por un segundo pensó en poner la mano en la frente de la Loxar para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre, pero algo no encajaba, tenia que ver la reacción de Gray.

Gray se había quedado sin habla unos momentos, la forma en que lo nombro le dio una fuerte punzada en el pecho

-Podemos hablar afuera- dijo el azabache bajando un poco la cabeza para que las puntas de su cabello cubrieran su mirada melancólica.

-Claro…- otra vez, su voz fue tan "normal" que le dio miedo.

Ella se paro rápidamente y salió del gremio con Gray siguiéndole.

-Te diste cuenta…- replico Erza ya a un lado de Mirajane

-Si… pero que abra pasado, apenas ayer estaban muy contentos-

-No lo se pero Juvia paso la noche en Fairy Hills y no se veía bien…-

-a que te refieres Erza…- la peli roja se dedico a contarle a su amiga albina lo ocurrido mientras que Gray y Juvia ya se encontraban un tanto alejados del gremio.

La chica se paro en el puente que conectaba la presa del pueblo y se dio vuelta mirando inocentemente al mago frente a ella.

-Juvia lo escucha-

-Yo bueno, esto Juvia yo…- las palabras no salían de su garganta, la chica frente a el cambio la expresión de su cara, a una seria y sin vida, parecida a aquella que adornaba su cara la primera vez que la vio.

-Esta bien Gray-san no tiene porque hacer esto- dijo sonando seca- Juvia no le pidió explicaciones-

-No, bueno es que no lo entiendes…-

-Juvia lo entiende… Lyon-sama le pregunto algo incomodo y usted respondió sin medir sus palabras-

Gray se quedo perplejo unos segundos, esperaba que ella le hiciera toda una escena llena de mocos por lo que había dicho, pero no, y el estado soleado que el día mantenía, era prueba de que ella no estaba enojada.

-Bueno si…-

-Usted esta arrepentido porque vio llorar a Juvia no es así Gray-san- el pelinegro no pudo hacer mas que asentir, eso era todo lo que había pensado para disculpase y ahora parecía no tener sentido.

Ella volvió a plantar una sonrisa en su rostro y sostuvo ambas manos en su espalda.

-Bueno como Juvia ya le dijo no esta enojada. Bien si eso era todo Juvia se retira…-

Tomo su brazo impidiendo que ella se fuera, por supuesto que aun no era todo, aun tenia algo pendiente.

-Espera… si todo esta bien entonces que pasa contigo- se estaba molestando un poco, llego a apretar el brazo de la peli azul un tanto fuerte ocasionando que ella se soltara de su agarre con brusquedad.

-Juvia no entiende a que se refiere…- dijo ella volviendo a adoptar la postura seria.

-Como que a que…- su tono de voz fue de reclamo, comenzó a exasperarse, pero no con ella, si no consigo mismo, no lograba articular palabra de lo que su cerebro pensaba – Es decir porque me dices Gray-SAN, dejaste el anillo en mi puerta y lo mas importante la lluvia de anoche pensé que tu…-

Sabia que si seguía podía soltar una tontería, respiro hondo intentando calmarse cuando ella reacciono.

Sintió un fuerte ardor en su mejilla, apenas pudo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, ella le había plantado una fuerte cachetada dejándole la cara roja.

-Como se atreve a reclamarle eso a Juvia…- dijo ella con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para retenerlas, no, no pensaba llorar enfrente el, no otra vez - Juvia entiende que no halla querido decir de esa manera lo que le dijo a Lyon-sama pero eso no quiere decir que no fuera lo que Gray-san en realidad siente-

El se quedo estático unos segundos siendo incapaz de replicar.

-Juvia entendió que esa era su respuesta Gray-san… el contrato concluye por lo que ya no tenia caso conservar el anillo y Juvia acatara las clausulas finales-

Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al Fullbuster y sin voltear comenzó a enumerar sus deberes.

-Juvia quitara el prefijo SAMA del nombre de Gray Fullbuster, Juvia lo tratara como un amigo, el contrato jamás se volverá a mencionar de nuevo y nuestra relación queda estrictamente como amistosa- bajo la cabeza aun aguantando las lagrimas.

-Eso es todo Gray-san… usted gano el reto…- camino lentamente alejándose de la escena, Gray no había sido capaz de decir absolutamente nada. –En cuanto a las cosas de Juvia, Gray-san puede hacer lo que guste con ellas, Juvia ya no las necesita-

Le había tomado varios minutos reaccionar cuando lo logro una oleada de coraje e ira le invadió, se tiro en el suelo y comenzó a golpear el piso enfurecido, una y otra vez maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, cuando vio sacada toda su ira se dejo caer en el pasto verde y vio el cielo con resignación.

-Que carajos me pasa…- susurro con el ceño fruncido- a final de cuentas esto era lo que yo quería…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Juvia había regresado pesadamente al gremio, después de todo aun no acababa con su desayuno, limpio cualquier rastro de lagrimas que pudo haber quedado y suspiro hondo, cuando entro vio a sus amigas chismorreando en la barra.

-Ahh Juvia a ti era a la que estaba buscando…- dijo alegremente Lucy agarrando a Juvia de la mano, por lo que se veía estaban hablando acerca del asunto de la boda –Juvia tengo un pedido que hacerte-

-Juvia la escucha Lucy-san-

-Juvia me gustaría que tu y Gray fueran los padrinos de mi boda…- dijo alegremente la rubia tomando a Juvia de ambas manos. –No puedo pensar en alguien mejor que ustedes, y Natsu esta de acuerdo-

-Ah…a Juvia le encantaría Lucy-san…- dijo la peli azul con cierta melancolía- pero tal vez Gray-san no este de acuerdo, tendría que preguntarle usted Lucy-san-

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida al escucharla hablar de esa forma, de inmediato capto que algo estaba pasando.

-Que ocurre Juvia… ¿A caso se pelearon?- pregunto la Heartafilia compasiva sentando a la Loxar enfrente de la barra. Todas sus amigas se amontonaron alrededor, Mira y Erza con especial interés pues sabían que algo raro pasaba.

-Juvia y Gray-san ya no son pareja- dijo la Loxar tan tranquila y serena, tanto que parecía que estaba contando una noticia que nada tenia que ver con ella. Llevo uno de los wafles que había dejado ahí minutos atrás y se lo llevo a la boca muy quitada de la pena

-Pero porque, que ocurrió…- pregunto Levy casi triste por su amiga.

-Tranquila Levy-san no es nada del otro mundo… Juvia y Gray-san simplemente cortaron eso es todo, es normal en algunas parejas que ya no se entienden-

Claro era normal, de no ser por la pareja de la que se trataba, todas se miraron confundidas, después de todo el empeño que la maga de agua había puesto para lograr captar su atención, no podía estar bien en lo más mínimo.

-bueno Juvia tiene cosas que hacer…- dijo la Loxar acabando con lo que había en su plato y se dirigió a la puerta del gremio –Juvia regresara en un rato-

Todas se miraron melancólicas, no entendían lo que ocurría y parecía que Juvia trataba de ocultar la situación, pero todavía quedaba Gray, Titania en particular no se quedaría tranquila hasta hablar con él, o al menos eso pensó hasta que cierta pequeña peli azul se acerco a ella.

-Erza-san puedo hablar con usted…- dijo la niña sonando muy seria- ¿Claro Wendy que ocurre?-

-Se trata de Juvia…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas en las que el gremio parecía tener bastante actividad, por un lado el asunto de la boda y por otro lado la aparente ruptura entre Gray y Juvia, todo el mundo parecía entrar en la locura.

La maga de agua por otro lado, acababa de salir de un pequeño consultorio con un sobre grande en la mano, en el que había decidido ir a checarse, seria de gran ayuda saber la causa de los mareos y los ascos de los últimos días.

No iba a mentir la idea de un bebé la tenia más que asustada, no quería tomarlo en cuenta pero era una posibilidad, tomo el sobre con ambas manos y lo abrió lentamente, al leer su contenido reprimió el aire que se encontraba en sus pulmones, se quedo estática viendo los resultados por unos segundos.

-Esto…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Gray…- resonó suave la Scarlet cuando encontró a Gray tumbado en el pasto cerca de una presa.

-Erza…- replico el con desgano- No quiero ser grosero pero no quiero hablar con nadie-

-Bueno… tendrás que hablar conmigo…- dijo ella sin pisca de violencia en su oración, se sentó suavemente junto a él intentando hablar lo más civilizadamente posible.

-Gray… ¿Qué paso entre tu y Juvia ayer?- pregunto sin mirarlo directamente, hablaban tan amenamente que casi se reproduciría como la platica que alguna vez tuvieron en Crocux durante los Juegos Mágicos. –Ayer parecía estar muy mal y hoy como sin nada dice que terminaron, es muy mala para mentir sabes-

Gray se resistía a hablar, no por miedo a lo que Titania le pudiera decir, si no a que su estupidez lo llevara a pensar cosas más inútiles.

-Si ya te lo ha dicho ella porque lo dudas- dijo el de manera tosca –No ocurrió nada más-

-No te creo…- dijo ella casi de manera maternal volteando la cabeza para verlo- Te conozco desde hace tiempo y veo que esta situación te esta afectando… pero si no me dices que paso no puedo ayudarte-

No podía decirlo, por su salud mental y por su vida debía dejar el asunto atrás. Juvia estaba cumpliendo lo que prometió, a todos les dijo que habían terminado y actuar como compañeros ahora seria fácil, llevaría la vida normal que tanto le apetecía.

-No puedes ayudarme de todos modos…- dijo el secamente levantándose en claro destino a su hogar, al menos por ese día no quería hablar ni saber de nada mas.

-Bien si no me lo quieres decir esta bien solo te voy a decir algo…- dijo la peli roja parándose enfrente de él por igual –Piensa bien en esta situación… podría ser que cuando te arrepientas sea demasiado tarde-

Las palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza del pelinegro que camino pesadamente de vuelta a su hogar a pesar de ser apenas pasado el medio día.

Al llegar el eco que aun resonaba en su cabeza lo hizo volver a enfurecerse golpeo su cama, tiro sus muebles y comenzó a desordenar toda la habitación, ya cada pequeño rincón había sido entallado por ella, el baño estaba lleno de sus pertenencias y su cama, no todo su cuarto olía a ella, golpeo la pared unas cuantas veces mas sacando una ira irracional de su interior.

Al patear la cómoda al lado de su cama unas cuantas hojas de papel habían salido volando, se acerco un poco para ver de que se trababa y ahí estaba, el causante de todos sus males, ese estúpido contrato con las firmas de ambos.

Lo tomo furioso entre sus manos dispuesto a partirlo en chorro cientos pedacitos sin embargo se contuvo, lo detallo de nuevo con la mirada releyendo punto por punto.

-Que tan desesperada estaba que tuvo que recurrir a esto- susurro compasivo soltando un ultimo suspiro antes de caer en algo.

-AHHH POR QUE SERÉ TAN IDIOTA….- grito aturdido- A quien demonios engaño la extraño demasiado…- pataleaba en el suelo como un niño berrinchudo.

Pero lo había dicho sinceramente, no soportaba la manera en la ella lo había mirado esa misma mañana (y claro que la botella de chocolate en la cocina no tenia nada que ver xD). Tal vez y solo tal vez que pasaría si intentaba recuperarla, pero no, ella había dado por terminado el contrato.

Y aquí estamos de nuevo en el principio, con nuestro sexy (muy sexy xD) mago de hielo tirado en su cama viendo al techo, estaba en un gran predicamento y ni siquiera sabía lo que de verdad tenia en la cabeza, se quedo ahí un par de horas pensando en nada, pensando en todo.

Aun tenia las hojas del contrato en la mano y sin quererlo las había llevado de nuevo a la altura de su cara para leerlo una vez mas, cuando llego a la ultima parte de esté su cabeza hizo un clic, una idea había llegado a su atrofiada cabeza…

Se levanto de golpe y sonrío galantemente, definitivamente iba a intentarlo, o a morir en el proceso.

-Insisto… porque seré tan idiota-

* * *

**Bueno para la personita por ahi que me pidio mas Gale y un poco de RoWe n.n solo porque fuiste mi comentario 100 te juro ponerlo en el siguiente capitulo jajajaja o tal vez aya un pequeño Epilogo dependiendo de lo que ustedes decidan mis mortales recuerden que me encanta mantenerlos contentos. **

**ULTIMO CAPITULO: FELICES PARA SIEMPRE X3**

**DEJENME COMENTARIO RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO... x3**


	20. Felices para siempre

**Hola hola mis amados mortales... si si ya se no tengo perdón de Kami-sama pero en mi defensa tenia que ir a ver SINSAJO... jajaja ya la vieron esta bien buena xD**

**Aclaración**** para ERIKA Z: Si, soy mas Mexicana que el nopal ajua x3.**

**Bueno he aquí el ultimo capitulo de este perverso y hermoso Fic jajajajajaja saquen los pañuelos mortales**

**Por cierto:**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A KAEDE YOSHIDA... primita adorada ya eres mas vieja x3 felices 18 ya nos podemos ir de parranda x3 jajajajaja**

**Sin mas que decir disfruten el capitulo bye bye.**

* * *

**_ÚLTIMO CAPITULO._**

**_FELICES PARA SIEMPRE_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Y aquí estamos de nuevo en el principio, con nuestro sexy mago de hielo tirado en su cama viendo al techo, estaba en un gran predicamento y ni siquiera sabía lo que de verdad tenia en la cabeza, se quedo ahí un par de horas pensando en nada, pensando en todo.

Aun tenia las hojas del contrato en la mano y sin quererlo las había llevado de nuevo a la altura de su cara para leerlo una vez mas, cuando llego a la ultima parte de esté su cabeza hizo un clic, una idea había llegado a su atrofiada cabeza…

Se levanto de golpe y sonrío galantemente, definitivamente iba a intentarlo, o a morir en el proceso.

-Insisto… porque seré tan idiota-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Juvia…- susurro suavecito una albina acercándose a la Loxar que se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en una banca de un parque cercano al gremio.

-Lissana-san que ocurre, Juvia creía que estaba de misión…- dijo la peli azul tratando de secar las ultimas lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro, para que la Stratuss no las viera.

-Te estuve siguiendo… dime que tienes- la albina se sentó junto ella, le preocupaba el hecho de que a pesar de que Juvia estuviera tan mal, el cielo se encontrara tan despejado. -¿Aun estas mal por lo de Gray?-

-Lissana-san lo sabia- dijo despacito la peli azul viendo al suelo.

-Si, los vi salir anoche del gremio-

\- Pero no es por eso que Juvia estaba llorando…-

-Entonces…-

La Loxar enseño a Lissana el sobre que había obtenido de la clínica hace apenas unos cuantos minutos, la albina detallo la hoja con la mirada antes de voltear de nuevo a la Loxar quien se encontraba sonriendo melancólicamente.

-Juvia pero tú estas…-

-Si…- respondió la peli azul asintiendo con brusquedad.

-Se lo dirás a Gray cierto-

-Juvia… Juvia…- volvió a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas tapando su cara con ambas manos- Juvia no sabe que hacer-

Lissana se limito a consolarla un rato, la abrazo transmitiéndole seguridad y afecto.

-Tranquila Juvia…- dijo acariciando suavemente su cabeza- Decidas lo que decidas hacer te apoyare… al igual que todos los del gremio, somos tu familia-

-Juvia lo sabe Lissana-san y se los agradezco mucho, Juvia no sabría que hacer si no están con Juvia-

Lloro solo una vez mas dejándose consentir por la albina, intentando que su destrozado corazón encontrara algo de paz antes de decidir que rumbo tomaría su vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Bien creo que ya esta listo…- dijo el peli negro con orgullo parándose de una mesa donde había estado preparando los últimos detalles de su maléfico PLAN DE RECONQUISTA.

Ya estaba casi listo solo faltaba un pincelazo por aquí, una palabra mas por allá y listo.

-Perfecto con esto es mas que suficiente…- sonrió victorioso- Pero enserio espero que esto funcione, si no, no se lo que voy a hacer-

Eso ultimo sonó realmente melancólico, le había costado casi la vida dejar su orgullo de lado y darse cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a Juvia, y lo peor del caso es que su casa parecía gritarle su presencia a cada momento.

La cocina que ella con esmero siempre mantenía ordena y llena de comida, la estancia completamente modificada por ella, las cortinas, todo en ella llevaba su nombre.

Y lo mejor de todo era su cuarto, fiel confidente de los arrebatos pasionales que ahí tuvieron lugar, Gray simplemente no podía dejar de lado los recuerdos de Juvia en esa habitación, la manera en la que con tanta devoción se entrego a él una y otra vez así que con su corazón late que late como burro sin mecate, se dispuso a ejecutar cuidadosamente su plan.

-bien… solo esto y ya-

Gray Fullbuster jamás había sido uno de esos maniáticos de la apariencia personal, pero por una vez en su vida quería lucir bien, se baño y se puso su típica gabardina blanca, que a Juvia siempre la había dejado sin aliento, se puso algo de perfume y salió de su casa decididamente, con unas cuantas hojas en la mano.

Se encontraba nervioso y exaltado así que comenzó a correr, cada vez mas y mas rápido, casi de manera mecánica llego al gremio, ya poco le importaba que todos se enteraran de lo que había pasado, mientras pudiera tener a Juvia una vez mas estaba dispuesto a sufrir el castigo que Erza decidiera darle.

-¿Dónde esta Juvia?...- grito cuando se paro en la puerta del gremio y no vio a la peli azul de manera inmediata.

-GRAY…- grito Lucy mientras le propinaba una fuerte patada en la cara que lo hizo caer, regalándole un tierno beso al suelo. –SE PUEDE SABER QUE LE HICISTE A JUVIA…-

Le aplico una ligera y dolorosa llave mientras esperaba la respuesta de alguna otra dulce arpía, perdón compañera que le diera referencias de su mujer.

-¿Para que quieres saber?- pregunto Erza un tanto seria sentada enfrente de la barra, pero sin grosería.

-Poorfaavor diimee… - jadeo mientras Lucy apretaba un poco mas, que poco faltaba para dejarlo sin espalda.

-Creo que yo la vi…- sonrió Mirajane adivinando lo que Gray traía entre manos.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto tan emocionado que se levanto dejando caer a Lucy en el proceso…

-AUCHH- se oyó sin que nadie prestara atención. Que bueno que Natsu no estaba.

-En el parque de la ciudad…-

-GRACIAS…- grito antes de darse vuelta y salir corriendo.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?...- susurro Levy ayudando a su amiga a pararse.

-Parece que ya reacciono…- dijo Lucy sonriendo dulcemente…- Pero ni crea que esto se quedara así- bien ahora si su cara daba miedo.

Todas las chicas se miraron entre si, sabían que no había otra persona que pudiera frenar el dolor de Juvia que el mismísimo Gray.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto dulcemente Lissana mientras tenia a Juvia tomada de un brazo y daban un lento paseo.

-Juvia ya esta mejor no se preocupe Lissana-san-

-Y ya pensaste lo que vas a hacer-

La peli azul estaba cabizbaja, parecía que su mirada no se apartaba del suelo, asintió suavemente con su cabeza sin voltear.

-Si,…- dijo la Loxar melancólicamente. - Juvia se ira-

-¿Y no le dirás nada a Gray…?-

-No, lo más probable es que a Gray-sama no le interese…-

-Pero…- la albina no pudo continuar pues un grito a lo lejos hizo a las dos chicas voltear de golpe.

-JUVIA…-

-He escuchaste eso Juvia…-

-si alguien le esta gritando a Juvia…-

-JUVIA LOXAR-

Esta vez las dos muchachas vieron a Gray acercarse corriendo, la peli azul apretó la mano de Lissana fuertemente reprimiendo su intensión de salir corriendo.

-Si Gray-san se le ofrece algo…-

-Por supuesto que se me ofrece algo…- dijo un tanto serio- Hablemos a solas-

-Gray-san, Juvia ya no tiene nada que hablar con usted- la Loxar comenzaba a sonar aterradora, intercambiaron miradas serias mientras Lissana los miraba a los dos sintiéndose como en medio de una batalla.

-Lissana podrías dejarnos solos…- dijo seriamente el peli negro.

-Claro…- pero Juvia no la soltó.

-Si quiere decir algo, dígalo enfrente de Lissana-san-

-Enserio quieres eso Juvia Loxar…- su forma de hablar era algo brusca…. Enserio buscaba reconciliarse (baa maldito tsundere).

-Si- respondió ella con decisión.

-Bien…- dijo Gray despreocupadamente comenzando a leer las hojas entre sus manos –Juvia Loxar, yo Gray Fullbuster demando que se haga valida la clausula de incumplimiento del contrato de los TREINTA DIAS firmado hace un mes… ¿quieres que prosiga?-

Con esas palabras, y la mención del contrato Juvia relajo su mano indicándole a Lissana que se fuera antes de que ella misma la mandara a volar.

-A que esta jugando Gray-san- pregunto seriamente Juvia cruzando los brazos a modo de protección. Mientras Lissana ya se había alejado lo suficiente.

-Ya lo dije… demando que se haga valida la clausula de incumplimiento, tu la pusiste y tu la violaste ahora demando que me pagues…-

Juvia lo vio fijamente unos segundos, buscando valor para contestar.

-Juvia no sabe a que rayos se refiere-

-Es muy simple…- dijo el azabache regresando a Juvia el contrato original- en el primer contrato tu misma pusiste una clausula de incumplimiento

"Si alguno de los dos infringe alguna de estas cláusulas durante el tiempo que el contrato dura, el contrato se anula y el que cometa la infracción, ya sean Gray o Juvia, se verá forzado a acceder a las exigencias del otro, aun si eso incluye un contrato nuevo"

-¿En que forma incumplió el contrato Juvia, para que se aplique esa clausula?- pregunto la Loxar un poco más relajada pero sumamente confundida.

-El primer punto estipulaba que nuestra relación duraría un mínimo de Treinta días y tú lo diste por terminado ayer así que se incumplió lo dicho…-

La Loxar sabia que eso tenia sentido pero que mas quería él, ya había declarado no amarla así que con la garganta hecha nudo lo miro directo a los ojos.

-¿Y?- pregunto secamente -¿Cómo quiere que Juvia pague su error?-

Su mirada melancólica y decaída la hacia ver vulnerable en cierta manera, y tan valiente por afrontar a aquel hombre que había hecho añicos su corazón.

Contrario a todo lo que ella pudo haber pensado, él se acerco poniéndose sumamente cerca, tomo el mentón de ella obligándola a verle directamente, y en cierto modo fue incluso interno. Puso una galante sonrisa y acaricio su mejilla antes de quitar su mano.

-Solicito que firmes un nuevo contrato…-

-¿Un nuevo contrato?- pregunto la peli azul sin salir de la impresión.

-Si… uno que dure para siempre, y que me asegure que jamás te iras-

-Juvia no entiende…-

-Juvia Loxar…- dijo el Fullbuster tiernamente mientras acariciaba un poco más su mejilla. –Te propongo un Contrato de Matrimonio-

Juvia estaba anonadada, la mirada galante de él en si ya la habían hecho perder el juicio, bajo si mirada hasta donde el le ofreció un par de hojas mas con las Clausulas del "NUEVO CONTRATO".

CONTRATO DE MATRIMONIO…

Primero: Juvia Loxar aceptara el contrato de Gray Fullbuster por el incumpliendo del contrato TREINTA DIAS.

Dos: El contrato consiste en ejecutar una boda y los términos no están a discusión.

Tres: El evento se realizara conforme a acuerdo mutuo, se invitaran a todas las personas que se pueda y no se ocultara el hecho en ningún momento.

Cuatro: Juvia accede a darle los prometidos treinta hijos a Gray Fullbuster.

Cinco: Gray y Juvia acceden a amarse y respetarse sin excepciones.

Seis: El contrato durara hasta que la muerte los separe.

La peli azul no pudo retener mas las lagrimas, se escaparon de sus ojos de manera descarada, mientras que con su mano tapaba suavemente su boca para no dejar escapar los quejidos que su agitado corazón quería dejar escapar.

Volteo a ver a Gray que ya se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas mostrándole aquel anillo que ella había abandonado en la puerta de su casa.

-Entonces Juvia Loxar… aceptaras el contrato- dijo Gray intentando parecer serio pero su cara estaba completamente enrojecida.

-Idiota…- replico tiernamente la Loxar que aun lloraba mientras se dedicaba a pegarle a Gray en la cabeza con las hojas –Gray-sama es un idiota, como se atreve a hacerle esto a Juvia cuando sabe lo mucho que Juvia lo ama… porque… porque-

El se levanto rápidamente y la abrazo para impedir que lo siguiera golpeando. No le dolía, pero ella debía calmarse.

-Ya lo dijiste… soy un idiota…- replico en su oído enterrando su cara en el cuello de ella –Pero soy el idiota que te ama con locura-

Ella abrió sus ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas, ya sin ocultarlas y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Entonces que dices ¿quieres compartir tu vida con esta idiota?-

Se alejo un poco para ver su expresión, mientras ella retiraba las últimas lágrimas que habían quedado en su cara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO…

La tierna escena era vista por un par de albinos a la lejanía mientras platicaban recargados en un árbol.

-Bueno creo que debía acabar así…- replico Lissana volteando feliz hacia donde estaba su acompañante- No lo crees así Lyon…-

-Si la verdad es que Juvia merece ser feliz-

Lyon volteo a ver a Lissana con una sonrisa por igual, sin quererlo ambos se sonrojaron, y voltearon la mirada (OwO abra por aquí una nueva pareja victima de la Señorita Cupido)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La peli azul se dejo poner el anillo, mientras Gray plantaba un suave y tierno beso en sus labios, los saboreo unos minutos hasta ella, se alejo de manera juguetona.

-Espere Gray-sama, Juvia no ha dicho todavía que si…-

-¿He? Pero…-

La peli azul se alejo un poco más con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro y alzo la mano para alejarse lo suficiente de Gray.

-Si Juvia mas no recuerda, usted dijo un par de cosas a Lyon-sama que rompieron en pedacitos el corazón de Juvia-

-Pero es que…- quiso replicar el pelinegro pero la Loxar no lo dejo…

-Entonces Gray-sama tiene que hacer algo antes…-

-¿Algo?...- pregunto Gray pasando saliva pues la mirada de Juvia irradiaba maldad.

Podría ser que…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Juvia espera no tienes porque ser tan cruel…- dijo el Fullbuster en una suplica ahogada.

-Nada de eso Gray-sama, usted acepto y Juvia esta encantada…-

Dijo la Loxar mientras inmovilizaba al peli negro, ya sin camisa, a su cama.

Se encontraban ya en su casa desde hace varios minutos, claro la memoria de la peli azul era mejor que muchas otras, como olvidar la botella de chocolate que él le debía.

Ya lo tenía von el torso desnudo, y bien amarrado en la cama, paso su mano por su pecho deleitándolo con la sensación del anillo, que ya se encontraba en su mano, recorrer su cuerpo.

La muchacha dejo caer lentamente una buena cantidad de chocolate sobre su marca del gremio y se recreo pasando su lengua recogiendo todo el viscoso y dulce néctar.

-ah eres muy cruel sabias…-

-Pero Juvia sabe que Gray-sama le encanta-

Dejo un poco mas de chocolate sobre sus labios, aprovechando después el momento para darle un extravagante y excitante beso.

Apretó la botella una vez más sobre el abdomen del muchacho acabando de una vez con todo el contenido.

Pasó descaradamente su lengua y después se relamió los labios.

Paso deliberadamente su mano a través de la bragueta de sus pantalones, aplicando la tortura más sádica que el pelinegro se pudo haber imaginado.

-ICE MAKER…- grito justo antes de hacer pedazos su cautiverio.

–Ya fue mucho castigo…- dijo galantemente –Ahora déjame consentirte-

Casi como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana, la tomo entre sus brazos y la puso debajo de él, la beso como si fuera el tesoro mas grande del universo, sin embargo sintió como ella derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas…

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto preocupado.

-Juvia… Juvia creyó que jamás volvería a sentir las caricias de Gray-sama-

Gray se enterneció por su infantil puchero y recogió lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas a besos.

-Lo siento…- dijo suavemente mientras acababa de regar besos por la comisura de sus ojos y la abrazaba posesivamente- Estuve a punto de perder lo que mas quiero en el mundo por orgullo y tonto-

Juvia sonrió tiernamente, y entrelazo su mano con la de él.

-Espero ser también lo quemas quieres en el mundo…- dijo el pelinegro hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello y comenzó a besarla ávidamente.

-Lo siento Gray-sama pero usted pasa a segundo termino…- dijo la chica deleitándose con los besos de su amado- Ahora Juvia tiene una prioridad-

El azabache alzo la mirada y la vio curioso.

-A si… y quien me ha desplazo si se puede saber-

-Pues Juvia aun no escoge nombre pero eso es algo que Gray-sama también tiene que pensar-

El Fullbuster no entendió sus palabras hasta que ella tomo su mano y la puso en su vientre, entonces el alzo la mirada buscando honestidad en ella y lo que obtuvo fue una mirada ensoñada.

-Juvia… ¿estas embarazada?- pregunto él con nerviosismo.

-Si… Juvia tiene tres semanas-

-Vamos a ser padres…- resonó el chico con cierta emoción de repente se paro con ella en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación –VAMOS A SER PADRES…- grito ahora con euforia.

-Me vas a hacer Papá- resonó de nuevo con marcado agradecimiento, regando sutiles besos en el cuello de la peli azul sin dejar de dar vueltas.

-Ahh Gray-sama va a tirar a Juvia…- grito ella con fingido miedo.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo…-

La volvió a recostar en la cama y repaso su mejilla con una mano, se acerco a ella y la beso con dulzura, le quito la ropa poco a poco mientras ella hacia lo mismo, torturo sus pechos con su boca, acaricio su parte intima como si de un tesoro se tratara y la hizo gemir su nombre de la manera mas erótica posible.

Ella bajo su cierre, lo acaricio y paso sus manos desde lo alto de su espalda hasta llegar al borde del pantalón mientras lo bajaba con delicadeza.

Ambos se deleitaron con la mutua compañía mientras se daban placer en medidas no identificadas.

Entro en ella con especial sutileza y se movió del mismo modo, enmarcándole sin hablarle que ella era suya, suya y de nadie más. Y al mismo tiempo le confirmo que él era de ella, ahora si en su totalidad, había conseguido el corazón del ser mas frio de la galaxia.

Pasaron los minutos, las horas en las que cayeron rendidos una y otra vez por sus frenéticas acciones.

-Gray-sama…- susurro ella en la obscuridad, estaba recostada sobre él y entrelazaban sus manos como no queriendo escapar jamás el uno del otro.

-Si…-

-Juvia lo ama…-

-Y yo te amo a ti Juvia-sama…-

Juvia estaba feliz, tan feliz que no podía definir cuanto, tanto tiempo, tanta lucha para llegar a escuchar eso de su boca, y está vez no estaba dormido ni borracho, estaba en sus cinco sentidos, la miraba a los ojos y ella sentía completa sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Dígalo una vez más Gray-sama-

-TE AMO…-

-Otra vez…-

-TE AMO JUVIA LOXAR-

Eso era todo lo que ella había pedido desde el principio, un poco de amor.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿O no?

* * *

**Jajaja maldita trolleadora... naaa de hecho si es el fin**

**Alguien por ahí me pidió 10 capítulos mas jajajaja pero como no se puede les propongo un epilogo de no mas de dos capítulos Si si quieren pongance las pilas y quiero 20 comentarios x3**

**Si, si los juntan pues nos veremos en el epilogo que se llamara**

**LA BODA DE MIS SUEÑOS...**

**y si no, nos vemos en otro fic n.n yane.**


	21. Epilogo Parte I

**Hola mis amados Mortales... creian que ya se me habian acabado las ideas pues no muahahaha.**

**Y vengo mas Trolleadora que nunca jajajajaja (Noriko en modo Mashima activado x3) SIENTO QUE ESTE EPILOGO LES VA A ENCANTAR SERA TODO LO QUE PIENSAN. Y AL MISMO TIEMPO NADA DE LO QUE IMAGINARON XD**

**...ULTIMA CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS :D ...**

**Les agradezco a todos sus hermosos y sexys reviews pero solo contestare algunos n.n**

**ERIKA Z: Aww tienes la mas minima idea de lo mucho que espere tu review e_e pero bueno al fin llego jejeje que bueno que te gusto y en cuanto a la peticion de LAMI pues tendria que pensarlo porque no soy muy buena escribiendo algo que no sea GRUVIA xD... en cuanto a lo otro que genial que tambien seas de Mexico, jeje solo que yo soy de la capital (Maldita Chilanga x3)**

**Issalovee: Si puedo... ahhh no no pude :3**

**Bet-sama: Espero te hallas animado a leer esto. jeje porque si crees que ya se me acabaron las ideas para hacer esto mas interesante estas muy equivocada muahahahahahahaha. (maldita loca no me hagas caso x3)**

**Listo eso fue todo... igual muchas gracias a todos los que me brindaron su apoyo y esperaron esta loca Historia hasta el final y bueno he aqui el Epilogo haber que les parece muahahaha.**

* * *

**_EPILOGO PARTE I_**

**_LA BODA DE MIS SUEÑOS._**

Resumen: Hasta ahora en THIRTY DAYS… Después de que Juvia lograra que Gray firmara el Contrato de los Treinta Días, muchas cosas pasaron, Juegos de Perversión y extremadamente hentai pasaron durante el tiempo del Contrato, sin embargo en pleno día 21 del contrato Gray tuvo que irse dos días a una misión de emergencia a Crocux logrando que Juvia pusiera al gremio de cabeza.

Pero al final parece que todo salió bien, el gremio se llenó de parejitas románticas vomitando insectos voladores en forma de corazón.

Al final del contrato debido a un malentendido, Juvia decide dejar a Gray. Gray al fin se da cuenta de lo que siente por Juvia y termina pidiéndole matrimonio de una forma cursi y toda nenita…

Bien entonces veamos que paso después…

.

.

.

.

-Gray-sama es hora de abrir los ojos, Gray-sama…- replica suavemente una peli azul acercándose al hombre que duerme tendidamente sobre su cama. -¿Gray-sama?...-

Pero no recibe respuesta, así que se acerca un poco más a la cara de esté para comprobar que mínimo sigue con vida.

-Buenos días…- responde peli negro galantemente después de robar un rápido beso a su mujer (Ara quien lo viera tan mañoso)

-Gray-sama no es hora de estar jugando… tenemos que llegar temprano al gremio para comprobar que la decoración se encuentre en su lugar- reclamó tiernamente la peli azul, que se había ruborizado un poco por el acto del Fullbuster.

-Ah 5 minutos más…- replico el dándose vuelta en la cama, en un rápido movimiento la jalo a ella y la uso como su almohada impidiéndole moverse.

-Ahh…- grito la Loxar cuando sintió que pasaba una mano por su cintura para evitar que se levantara – Vamos Gray-sama, recuerde que la boda será en unas cuantas horas, debemos asegurarnos que todo esté en su lugar-

-Si, ya lo sé, solo un minuto más…-

La peli azul sonrió un momento, se veía tan guapo ahí tan cerca de ella, comenzó a jugar con su cabello antes de picarle juguetonamente una mejilla.

-Gray-sama, vamos no se duerma…-

-No…- contesto él medio adormilado.

-Seguro, Juvia piensa que ya se durmió…-

-Ya, ya me desperté…- grito él con exagerada molestia ante los picotazos que acababa de recibir, pero sin soltar a la chica- Ah… ¿Ya te habían dicho que te ves hermosa en la mañana?-

-Gray-sama… no diga cosas tan vergonzosas a Juvia- dijo ella tapándose tiernamente la cara con ambas manos

-Jajá… vamos será solo segundo…- y haciendo caso omiso comenzó a pasear descaradamente sus manos por la silueta de la peli azul, mientras se acercaba lentamente a su cuello.

-Ahh Gray-sama, Juvia habla enserio, si no nos apresuramos luego tendremos que correr…- replico ella sin verdaderas ganas de que el parara.

-Ah está bien… aunque no creo que afecte que lleguemos tarde. Sin nosotros no pueden empezar.-

-Juvia no piensa lo mismo Gray-sama…-

Pero sus acciones ya no concordaban con sus palabras, pero porque no tomarse unos cuantos minutos, para ser sinceros les llevo más que eso….

-Ah vamos Gray-sama no debimos quedarnos tanto tiempo en cama ahora tendremos que correr…-

-Jajá pero valió la pena no crees…- regalo a ella una sonrisa tan galante y fresca que casi se desmaya, de no ser porque él, la traía sostenida de la cintura.

-LLEGAMOS…- grito el Fullbuster cuando llegaron jadeando a la puerta del gremio.

-Ah Gray, Juvia llegan tarde, muy tarde de hecho…- les reprendió su amiga Heartafilia apenas habiendo llegado a la barra.

-Juvia lo siente mucho Lucy-san…- se disculpó la Loxar.

-Ah sí pudo haber sido mi culpa, pero ya estamos aquí no…-

-Si por suerte yo creí que ya no llegaban…- dijo la rubia con exagerado alivio. –Juvia quédate aquí un rato veré como esta todo aya arriba-

-Claro Lucy-san…-

Juvia se alejó un poco de la barra viendo alrededor del gremio, estaba adornado de manera elegante y poco usual, un candelabro hecho de puro hielo que ella y Gray habían hecho un día antes.

Lámparas relucientes colgaban de las columnas del gremio dándole un fresco toque entre castillo y de hielo, y un naranja del atardecer. A Juvia le hacía recordar con agrado su propia boda

-Ah mira para que llegamos tan temprano, ya está todo listo…- menciono bonachonamente el Fullbuster tapando un bostezo con su mano.

-Vamos Gray-sama no diga eso en una boda siempre salen cosas que hacer de último minuto.-

Y era cierto, a pesar de que todos se veían ciertamente ocupados acabando los últimos detalles del arreglo del gremio Juvia había llegado directo a poner los floreros en las mesas, que ya se encontraban preparadas con relucientes manteles color oro.

-Gray no piensas ayudar…- replico animadamente Mirajane que se aparecía por detrás de la barra.

-Claro, si supiera que hace falta…- dijo el sin verdaderas ganas de hacer nada.

-Pues podrías ayudar al novio…- rio la albina y continuo…- supe que está bastante nervioso y su traje aún no estaba listo-

-¿Enserio?...- dijo el peli negro con sorpresa- Bueno era de esperarse, bien voy a verlo. Juvia en un momento regreso…-

-Si Gray-sama…- grito Juvia animadamente mientras continuaba con su labor- Por cierto Mirajane-san…-

-Dime Juvia…-

-Donde están Gajeel-kun y Laxus-san, no los veo por ningún lado-

-Ahh todos están aún en casa de Natsu…- suspiro la albina con resignación- La despedida de soltero de anoche los dejo casi muertos. Menos mal que te llevaste a Gray antes de que se les uniera-

-Jajá Juvia piensa que no está mal que se diviertan de vez en cuando-

La albina solo sonrió, claro que era bueno que se divirtieran solo que no lo hacían de vez en cuando, más bien lo hacían de vez en diario.

-MAMÁ…- grito un jovencito rubio de más o menos 15 años a las espaldas de la Stratuss, sorprendiendo a las ahí presentes.

-Dime Eithan que te ocurre…- replico la albina acercándose al susodicho

-Marian dice que no sabe dónde dejo su vestido, el rosa… y ya me tiene cansado-

-Ah está bien deja lo voy a buscar-

-Si mamá por favor. Ah hola tía Juvia, no te había visto- saludo educadamente el jovencito.

-Hola Eithan-kun. De pura casualidad no has visto a Umi-chan-

-Si está chismeando con mi hermana, quieres que la llame-

-No, déjala está bien- sonrió la peli azul al comenzar a poner algunos detalles de cristal en las mesas- Supongo que están nerviosas les tocara ser madrinas en la boda de hoy no es así-

-Sí, así es esta revoloteando desde ayer que lo vestidos iguales, los pasos de baile y blablá cosas de niñas-

La Loxar sonrió ante el cometario del chico, a pesar de ser el hijo de Laxus y Mirajane aún era muy inmaduro, pero eso no le impedía ser bastante fuerte. A su corta edad ya había presentado el examen de clase S, a pesar de no quedar seleccionado.

-Si sigues quejándote de ese modo, rayo con patas, te van a salir más arrugas- replico esta vez una jovencita de más o menos 14 años, tenía el pelo negro agarrado en una coleta y un vestido rojo bastante llamativo.

A comparación de su madre, a tan corta edad ya se podía ver que sería una chica con buenos "atributos" para presumir.

-Repítemelo tornillo oxidado-

–Por cierto, hola tía Juvia…-

-Ah me ignoro- grito el pequeño rubio con sorpresa

-Jajá hola Azuza-chan-

-Valla mujer de la lluvia veo que desde muy temprano ya tienes cosas que hacer- replico Gajeel con cara de pocos amigos, entrando después de su hija, quien ya se había llevado su pleito con Eithan afuera del lugar.

-Jajá buenos días Gajeel-kun- dijo la chica dándole al azabache uno de los bocadillos que tenía en la barra

-Ah por cierto ¿no has visto a mi enana?-

-Ah Levy-san, si está en el segundo piso con Lucy-san- dijo la Loxar sentándose en una de las mesas donde el Dragón Slayer de Hierro se había sentado. –Tengo entendido que le están ayudando a la novia con su vestido-

-Ahh sabes esta clase de cosas me hacen pensar que ya estoy viejo-

-Y sí que lo estas tubo de Hierro oxidado…- apenas Natsu había llegado no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para hacer enojar a su amigo de hierro.

-Mira quien lo die Salamandra. Por lo que recuerdo es tu hija y no la mía la que se casa hoy…-

-CALLATE…-

-Que… quieres pelea Salamandra….-

A Juvia le salió una gotita de sudor en la frente, definitivamente en ese gremio nunca faltaba entretenimiento, ambos Dragón Slayer estaban vestidos de manera bastante elegante, ya eran todos unos señores pero nunca habían abandonado la relación amor / odio entre ellos.

-Vamos Papá ya deja eso, si ensucias tu traje mamá se enojara contigo…-

Un chico de 19 años, pelo rubio y facciones varoniles hacia su aparición tratando de detener una pelea con su infantil padre y su tío Gajeel.

-Eso es Fire-kun, detenlos porque si no Lucy-san vendrá y armara un gran alboroto…-

-ah tía Juvia buenos días, se ve tan linda como siempre- Juvia sonrió divertida dejando que Fire le besara la mano, de un tiempo para acá el hijo de Lucy y Natsu se había vuelto sorprendentemente educado, acaso estaba detrás de su linda Umi-chan.

-ah Fire-kun que tierno eres…-

-Ah, Eithan y Azuza salieron cierto, iré con ellos con permiso…-

-Veo que se divierten…- La voz de Titania se escuchó desde la puerta del gremio, ella a comparación de todos los demás, llevaba días fuera en una misión acompañada de Jerall (quien llevaba un tiempo de haberse unido al gremio disfrazado de Mystogun) y Julius, un adorable (y muy guapo por cierto) joven de 20 años.

-ah Erza-san, Jerall-san creímos que ya no llegaban….-

-Como perdérnoslo, es la noticia de todo Fiore- Erza se acercó a la peli azul y le dio una caja con un par de encargos que la Loxar… uh perdón la señora Fullbuster había hecho a Titania.

-Dicen los rumores que todos los gremios están invitados y que la mismísima reina Hisui asistirá- presumió el Fernández acercándose a ambas mujeres. Por otro lado Gajeel y Natsu seguían quietos retándose con la mirada, solo esperarían a que la ceremonia acabara para ajustar cuentas.

-Si eso fue gracias a Lucy-san, se emocionó invitando a todo el mundo, Juvia se pregunta si el gremio será suficiente para todos los invitados-

-Mamá subiré a ver cómo va el reluciente novio, en un segundo regreso- replico Julius con una envidiable serenidad

Y he aquí otro de los miembros más fuertes del gremio, él y Eis habían adquirido mucha popularidad ya que aparte ser inmensamente guapos, habían dado al gremio innumerables victorias en los últimos cinco años de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Siendo los dos miembros más grandes de la última generación siempre se enorgullecieron de poner el ejemplo.

-Si está bien…-

-Es mi imaginación o Julius esta de muy buen humor hoy…- agrego Jerall al ver al chico retirarse.

-Si supongo que está feliz por Eis- respondió Titania con una enorme sonrisa, al ver a su hijo, algo de decía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el decidiera hacer lo mismo, claro que tal vez Gajeel morirá antes de dejar que se acercara a Lisa, la hija mayor de él y Levy, una chica bastante más educada que su hermana, de cabello azul y facciones más sencillas la chica de 19 años era la adoración entera del gremio por su sensatez y fuerza, claro que ella también tenía su mejor amiga / rival digo quien en la historia de Fairy Tail no lo tenía.

-Juvia, Erza suban por favor…- la voz de Lucy saco a los ahí presentes de su ensoñación.

Al subir las dos chicas casi se caen de espaldas.

-Stella- chan te vez hermosa…- replico Juvia agarrando de ambas manos a la jovencita vestida de novia, su cabello rubio agarrado en una elegante coleta con mechones rizados por todas partes, la hermana gemela de Fire, distaba bastante de él. Mucho más delicada y hermosa, la chica se veía infinitamente feliz.

-Muchas gracias tía Juvia, o debería decir suegra…- fue inocente la pregunta pero a leguas se notó que a la peli azul no le gusto ni tantito.

-Puedes seguir diciéndome "tía" Stella-chan- tenía el ceño fruncido lo cual saco una risita de las ahí presentes.

-Bueno entonces supongo que ya solo falta Eis-kun para que ya todo esté listo…-

Bueno aunque la afirmación fue bastante subjetiva puesto que de la habitación contigua se escuchó un grito como de auxilio, proveniente justamente del susodicho.

-Juvia ira a ver qué sucede, en un momento regresa con ustedes- la peli azul salió discretamente de la habitación, a decir verdad Stella no se preocupó demasiado, claro desde que tenía memoria el gremio siempre había ido escandaloso por naturaleza.

-Que está pasando aquí…- dijo Juvia entrando a la habitación contigua en donde se encontraban algunos "caballeros" aparte del guapísimo novio.

-Mamá…- grito un chico de pelo negro, bien parecido. Vestía un elegante traje blanco con detalles de Cristal. –Perdón no quería preocuparte, solo hago algo de ejercicio antes de la boda…-

Y que ejercicio dios mío, si tenía aplicando una llave inglesa al pobrecito de Fire, quien se retorcía de dolor en el piso mientras Gray se burlaba abiertamente.

-Ya, ya suéltame me doy…- suplico el hijo Dragneel al no poder zafarse.

-Que ocurre porque se están peleando Gray-sama…- pregunto toda quitada de la pena acercándose a su esposo, quien paso una mano alrededor de sus hombros para abrazarla.

-Jajá ya los conoces como son…- dijo el Fullbuster con una sonrisa galante…- Eis está a unas horas de convertirse en un hombre casado y sigue con niñerías…-

-Igual que Gray-sama…- sonrió divertida la peli azul –Esto hace recordar a Juvia, nuestra boda Gray-sama. Lo recuerda, también cuando dimos a todos la noticia de que Eis venía en camino…-

-Jajá como olvidarlo, más de uno me quiso asesinar ese día…- rio el pelinegro con cierta nostalgia- Aunque hubiera valido la pena… aun ahora lo vale-

Ambos se perdieron un rato en sus recuerdos, mientras veían a su sobrino y a su hijo pelear cómicamente. Justo como Gray y Natsu ese día. Justamente después de que su complicado Contrato de los Treinta días terminara y el Contrato de Matrimonio comenzara, casi 20 años de eso pero para ellos solo había un suspiro.

….Hace 20 años….

-Oigan todos tengo un anuncio que hacer- grito el pelinegro apenas habiendo llegado al gremio, un día después de firmado el Contrato de Matrimonio, todos miraron expectantes esperando el anuncio, pues llevaban horas de haber visto a Juvia triste y a Gray con cara de chorrillo.

–Juvia y yo nos vamos a Casar que les parece…-

-QUEEEE...-

CONTINUARA.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: Haber Mortales antes de que me echen su chorote de que ya hay otro Fic donde el hijo de Gray y Juvia se llama Eis. Si ya se es de Kaede y se llama Flor de Loto, pero considerando que yo fui la que escogió ese nombre puedo usarlo y si no pregúntenle a ella… jajá.**

**Si se les dificulto seguir quien era hijo de quien aquí les va más claro y algunos otros que mencionare en el siguiente capítulo:**

**Gray y Juvia: Eis (20 años) y Umi (18 años)**

**Lucy y Natsu: Fire, Stella (Gemelos 19 años) y Amelia (14 años)**

**Erza y Jerall: Julius (20 años) y Elizabeth (18 años)**

**Mirajane y Laxus: Marian (18 años) y Eithan (15 años)**

**Gajeel y Levy: Lisa (19 años) y Azuza (14 años)**

**Lissana y Lyon: Leonardo (Leo para abreviar xD 18 años)**

**Evergreen y Elfman: Areli (17 años) y Tayson (16 años)**

**Wendy y Romeo: Alicia (12 años)**

**Charle y Happy: Mil (6 años)**

**ESO ES TODO MIS MORTALES DÉJENME COMENTARIOS RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO X3.**

**No se pierdan la segunda parte de este Epilogo... NUESTRA VIDA EN UN PRINCIPIO... n.n yane**


	22. Epilogo Parte II

**Hola hola mis amados Mortales. **

**Que dijeron esta tipa ya nos abandono... pues noo ñacañaca... aquí me tienen después de una incesante sesiona trolleadora x3.**

**Quiero dar unos agradecimientos muy especiales a los Preciosismos y amados Mortales x100 que siguieron esta historia de principio a fin: Sicaru-chan, luniitaturksa, Erika Z, JuviaLF, Bet-sama y por supuesto al amor de mis amores mi queridisima prima Kaede Yoshida que me arrio como burro cada semana para que escribiera x3**

**Por supuesto a los seguidores de "El Diario de un Gruvia fan" que me dieron ánimos para acabar esta historia, tocalla Itzel Lopez te kero, Midori-chini que apenas si se aparecio por aki x3, Noemi Castillo y claro no podia faltar Yamii que amenazo cuatro veces con asesinarme -_- **

**SIN MAS AQUI ESTA AHORA SI EL FINAL, FINAL DEL FINAL**

**DISFRUTENLO.**

* * *

_**EPILOGO PARTE II**_

_**NUESTRA HISTORIA EN UN PRINCIPIO**_

-Oigan todos tengo un anuncio que hacer- grito el pelinegro apenas habiendo llegado al gremio, un día después de firmado el Contrato de Matrimonio, todos miraron expectantes esperando el anuncio, pues llevaban horas de haber visto a Juvia triste y a Gray con cara de chorrillo.

–Juvia y yo nos vamos a Casar que les parece…-

-QUEE…- se escuchó un grito general de todo el lugar.

Erza abrió tanto la boca de la impresión, que el pedazo de pastel que estaba a punto de llevarse a su boca se calló del tenedor, aunque para ser sinceros callo en la boca de Happy que estaba todo quitado de la pena.

Juvia tenía toda la cara roja por lo directo que fue la declaración y la cabeza agachada por la misma razón, sin embargo Gray estaba con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara.

-Maldito Hielo…- grito Natsu acercándose a la pareja que lo miraron extrañados, y que por cierto de la mano. –Disculpa Juvia…- la aparto cuidadosamente del Fullbuster. Huy desde cuando Natsu es tan educado.

-TU MALDITO….- grito Gray cuando sintió el puño del Dragón Slayer impactar sobre su mejilla.

-Gracias Natsu…- sonrió complacida la rubia Heartafilia (y muy pronto Dragneel xD) –Me la debías-

Después de eso el Dragneel sonrió ampliamente ayudando al mago de hielo a pararse, Juvia también sonrió ampliamente, no cabía duda que todos en el gremio habían estado preocupados por ella, y ese golpe era la venganza de Lucy por hacerla llorar.

Sin embargo no contaban con la astucia de Gray, aprovecho que Natsu le dio la mano para pararse y de inmediato lo jalo tirándolo al suelo.

-MALDITO…-

Tanto Juvia como Lucy sonrieron resignadas ya que en menos de dos minutos ambos mago habían arrastrado a la mayoría de los miembros del gremio a su inexplicable pelea.

-Entonces ya no abra ningún problema en que sean mis padrinos cierto Juvia…-

-Sera un placer Lucy-san-

Pero de momento la pela fue cortada por el maestro, y que bueno porque a pesar de que Erza no tenía mucho tiempo de embarazo los ascos le impedían cargar si quiera con su alma.

-MOCOSOS…- todos pararon de tajo- Como que de repente dos de ustedes se casan así como así sin mi consentimiento-

Mirajane volteo curiosa, no veía porque el impedimento de ninguna de las dos bodas así que pregunto…

-A qué se refiere maestro…-

-A que para casarse primero…- puso una cara tétrica y luego fue una de pervertido…- Hay una regla que dice que el maestro tiene que besar primero a las novias…-

Natsu y Gray fruncieron el ceño ante las risas desaforadas de sus compañeros hasta que un sartén alcanzo al anciano.

-MAESTRO PERO QUE DICE- o si Mirajane se puso de mal humor…

-Perdón… creí que sería buena idea- sonrió el anciano con burla. –Pero finalmente mis mocosos van a sentar cabeza no podría estar más orgulloso-

Gray y Natsu ya se encontraban a lado de sus respectivas mujeres, Natsu le pasaba un brazo a Lucy por el cuello mientras Gray tomaba de la cintura a Juvia y está apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. Los cuatro sonreían enteramente felices, y claro que las demás parejas del gremio no se quedaban atrás, el amor se sentía en el aire.

Como esas veces en día de San Valentín en el que todos vomitan insectos voladores en forma de corazón por la boca x3. (Malditos insectos)

-Pero yo tengo una pequeña duda…- resonó Mirajane acercándose a Juvia. –Porque la urgencia por casarse…-

-Bueno la verdad es que Juvia y Gray-sama…-

-Vamos a tener un hijo.- soltó Gray todo quitado de la pena dejando a todos en stop. Juvia por otro lado estaba a punto del colapso por la vergüenza.

-YO YA SABIA…- gritaron tanto Wendy como Erza, como Mirajane con sonrisas triunfales.

-Qué y no nos habían dicho nada…- replico molesta Lucy.

-Perdón pero eso era algo que Juvia-san debía decir…- explico la tierna Dragón Slayer.

-Maldito Hielo pero ni creas que me dejare ganar por Erza y por ti, pronto Lucy tendrá al más fuerte integrante del gremio…- Claro ese fue Natsu y su siempre ardiente espíritu de pela- JOSH estoy encendido…-

Esta vez tomo a una sonrojada y Lucy y corrió fuera llevándola fuera del gremio. Ara, ara solo los de mente sexy saben porque se dirigen al departamento de Lucy a toda velocidad.

-Bien volviendo a lo de la boda…- siguió Erza restándole atención al par de pervertidos que habían salido por la puerta – cuando piensan hacerla…-

Esa era la pregunta correcta y aunque a decir verdad no paso mucho tiempo fue apenas un mes después que la boda de Lucy y Natsu.

Exactamente 4 meses habían pasado desde la firma del dichoso contrato de Matrimonio y a la Loxar no se le notaba en lo más mínimo el embarazo.

-Juvia te vez hermosa- grito emocionada Lucy al verla frente al espejo con su vestido de novia.

-Es cierto ni parece que estés embarazada…- dijo sorprendida la Scarlet ya que su barriga estaba tan grande que parecía se había tragado una sandía entera.

-Es cierto Juvia eres la novia más bonita que he visto…- grito emocionada Lissana para después recibir una mirada asesina de Lucy, ahora de apellido Dragneel…- Claro después de ti Lucy-

-Bien, bien estas lista Juvia…-

Y que si lo estaba, pero más que lista estaba sumamente nerviosa, y claro una no se casa todos los días, pero estaba también feliz y resplandeciente.

Su vestido completamente blanco con incrustaciones de cristal resaltaba su blanca piel de muñeca, su peinado era alto con unos cuantos mechones desordenados sobre su cara y un hermoso velo de organza fina cubría sus bien maquillados ojos.

-Estas lista mujer de la Lluvia…- no fue pregunta, fue afirmación la que hizo el Dragón Slayer de Hierro quien sería el encargado de entregarla en persona al mismísimo Fullbuster.

Lucy pidió al maestro que la entregara en lugar de su padre pero Juvia no, Juvia le pidió a Gajeel, a quien considera casi un hermano, que la acompañara hasta la catedral de Cardia donde seria unida para siempre a su mago de hielo, y después sería el mismo el que tomaría su mano para entregarla al Fullbuster.

Cuando se abrió la puerta de la Iglesia para dejar pasar a la novia entre la marcha nupcial y un arreglo que llevaba a un camino de flores de hielo, haciendo parecer una iglesia hecha de puro Cristal en Fantasía, la peli azul sentía como su corazón se salía del pecho.

Tomo fuerte del brazo a Gajeel mientras caminaba despacio, ante un muy sorprendido Gray, desde que la vio entrar hasta que la tuvo enfrente, su cara de sorpresa adornaba todo su rostro.

-Pasa algo Gray-sama…- pregunto ella con una discreta sonrisa, cuando llego hasta el altar.

-No nada…- dijo el tragando un poco de saliva. Rayos se veía jodidamente hermosa.

-Bien te entrego a Juvia. Ella ha sido como una hermana para mí así que si la haces llorar juro que te matare con mis propias manos…- si qué lindo discurso de hermano mayor.

-Jeje te juro que jamás me atrevería…- declaro el Fullbuster tomando la mano de Juvia que se giró solo un momento para dar a Gajeel un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias Gajeel-kun…- dijo ella sin recibir respuesta del azabache quien solo sonrió antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su lugar con su propia mujer.

La ceremonia paso sin contratiempos, el mismísimo Lyon se encontraba entre los invitados, pero no había resentimientos, ya no. Pues la mano de Lissana sobre la suya le hizo recordar que para el Juvia no era más que una amiga, jamás la volvería a ver de otra manera.

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer…- resonó el sacerdote al dar por terminada la ceremonia- Juvia ya puedes besar a tu esposo…-

Y no se lo dijeron dos veces, muchos conocían el amor incondicional de la peli azul hacia el Fullbuster así que se dejó besar con euforia sellando así su amor, con la prueba de un anillo de plata y otro de oro en sus manos era oficial.

Ella seria desde ahora y para siempre Juvia Fullbuster, y el sin dudarlo sería de su propiedad, claro que ella lo haría saber a toda aquella que quisiera llevarse los suyo.

El gremio ese día fue adornado completamente en tonos azul y blanco, una enorme esfera de hielo colgaba sobre el lugar dando un bonito toque místico, fue una boda de ensueño que Juvia recordaría siempre.

…..EN LA ACTUALIDAD…

Y claro que lo iba a recordar siempre y ese día más que nunca. Sería su pequeño, bueno no tan pequeño Eis el que contraería nupcias, parecía que no había pasado ni un día desde su boda, sin embargo 20 años no habían pasado en vano.

Eis era ahora todo un hombre, de pelo negro y piel blanca sin duda había sacado el porte de su madre y la galanura de su padre. Era un chico realmente guapo sin embargo para Juvia aún era su pequeño bebé, aquel que tanto espero y cinco meses después de su boda tuvo por fin entre sus brazos.

Naturalmente había sido madre muy joven pero entre ella y Erza que tenía a Julius que tenía escasamente tres meses por esa temporada, lograron pasar momentos realmente felices. Y ahora su niño, su bebe como ella mucho tiempo le llamo se casaba no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas le inundaran los ojos por los recuerdos.

La primera vez que le dijo mamá, cuando aprendió de su padre la magia de hielo, cuando Fire fue presentado al gremio junto con Stella y sus constantes peleas al crecer, todo parecía haberse juntado en un solo momento.

-Que ocurre mamá…- pregunto Eis preocupado dejando su pequeña batalla con su cuñado de lado.

-Nada Eis-kun, es solo que Juvia piensa que te has convertido en un buen hombre-

Tanto el muchacho como Gray sonrieron, sabían que era difícil para ella dejarlo ir, cuando le dio la noticia de que se le había declaro a Stella-chan y que comprarían un departamento para los dos, casi lo encierra bajo siete llaves. Al igual que Natsu a Stella pero esa es otra historia.

-Gracias a ti mamá- se acero el joven mago de Hielo y abrazo a su mamá. Gray se unió después al abrazo al ser jalado por su hijo, a pesar de ser un Tsundere hecho y derecho con su familia siempre había sido muy abierto, aunque un poco más con su hija que con Eis –Y por supuesto a ti también papá…-

Los tres sonrieron con ternura, la escena fue altamente conmovedora, Fire derramo unas cuantas lagrimas exageradas hasta que todos se quedaron extrañados por unos fuertes gritos que se escucharon desde afuera de la habitación.

-No jovencito usted se queda aquí…- resonó Juvia dirigiéndose a Eis –Es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda, Fire-kun cuida de Eis y no lo dejes salir hasta que sea la hora-

-AYE SR…-

-Pero mamá…-

Que mamá ni que ocho cuartos simplemente lo iba a dejar salir, Fire lo agarró del cuello impidiéndole irse como había ordenado Juvia-sama.

-Ven aquí glaciar descongelado que me debes una…-

Juvia y Gray salieron de la habitación viendo en el pasillo una historia igual de conmovedora.

-NOOOOO, ME REUSO NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO….- gritaba Natsu moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado

-Natsu… ya hablamos de esto, no vamos a cancelar la boda solo porque si…- defendía a Stella, Lucy mientras su marido hacia una evidente escena de celos, al ver a su niña tan hermosa y arreglada su instinto paterno le impedía dejarla casarse.

-No Lucy… no quiero que se case con el mini cubito de Hielo no QUIERRROOOOOO…- y claro mini cubito de hielo era el apodo que muy gentilmente le había dado a Eis desde que empezó a usar magia de Hielo, y aunque ya no eran unos niños Natsu siempre había sido celoso con sus hijas.

Cruzo los brazos y hundió en si su cabeza evidentemente molesto.

-Estas diciendo que mi hijo se te hace poca cosa para tu hija…- intento rebatirle Gray pero no lo consiguió.

-Nunca dije eso…- menciono seria impresionando a todos.

-PERO NO QUIERO QUE STELLA SE CASE, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO…-

-Jajá Papá… - le abrazo Stella en un tierno abrazo, a pesar de ser rubia y tener el carácter de Lucy la mayoría de sus facciones eran sin duda de su padre, luciéndolas en un bello toque femenino la chica hablo serena y feliz –No importa dónde o con quien este… sabes que siempre serás mi héroe verdad-

-Stella…-

Natsu casi llora con exageración de no ser porque su pequeña le pasó una mano por su mejilla.

-Ahora papá se hace tarde así que vamos tenemos que llegar a la iglesia…-

-Está bien solo déjame decir esto…- dijo el Dragneel extrañamente sereno- siempre vas a ser mi pequeña…- la abrazo siendo correspondido –PERO SI ESE MALDITO TE HACE LLORAR UNA SOLA VEZ LO MATO…-

A claro tenía que dejar eso en claro, a todos les salió una gotita de sudor en la cabeza pero la chica asintió feliz.

-No te preocupes que si lo llega a ser lo matare yo mismo… agrego Gray con orgullo, puesto que sabía que Eis era incapaz de una descortesía, el mismo lo había criado con esmero.

El Dragneel también sonrío confiado ante la declaración, pero ya mucho blablablá y poca acción.

-Juvia y las demás irán con Stella- chan, Gray-sama encárguese de que Eis no llegue tarde…- resonó la peli azul recibiendo un cálido beso de su marido.

-Cuenta con eso…-

Juvia y Lucy llegaron primero a la escena dejando a Stella en la carroza donde habían llegado, pues la chica necesitaba recuperarse un segundo claro tenía que ser que la sangre de Dragón Slayer corriera por sus venas. Todos los hijos del Dragneel a decir verdad habían heredado su habilidad, claro que Stella se había enfocado un poco más a la magia con espíritus celestiales.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar uno a uno llenando en poco tiempo la catedral, incluso ya había personas de pie debido al "poco" espacio de la catedral, en realidad se debía al gran número de invitados pero naaa Lucy había dicho que si cabían.

-Todo esta listo Stella… solo hay que esperar a que Eis indique que todo está listo- resonó feliz Lucy entrando a la carroza con su hija.

-Mamá…- dijo la chica jugando un poco con sus dedos

-Dime- ante la mirada asombrada de la Dragneel, Stella se había lanzado a sus brazos.

-Gracias por acompañarme hoy…-

Ambas se abrazaron y Lucy derramo unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Tonta como te iba a abandonar en algo como esto, pero ya no llores que se te correrá el maquillaje-

-Hay tan pronto y ya empezó el moqueo…- resonó con picardía una chica de más o menos 14 años, de pelo rosa y facciones refinadas, llevaba un lindo vestido a juego con su cabello y zapatillas altas, un tanto ostentosas para su edad.

-Amelia, ya decía yo que no te había visto en todo el día…- resonó Stella con felicidad.

-Donde están tu padre y Fire…- pregunto Lucy a la menor de sus hijas.

-Afuera… ya están todos listos. Aunque papá sigue diciendo que no está de acuerdo- las tres sonrieron soltando una pequeña carcajada pues Natsu llevaba alrededor de tres meses con lo mismo y aun no se hacía a la idea.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ALTAR…

-¿Estás nervioso…?- pregunto el Fullbuster a su hijo la que se paseaba por el altar como niño hiperactivo.

-Y tú qué crees…- resonó el joven mirando descontento a su fanfarrón padre – ¿Tú no te sentías así cuando te casaste con mamá…?-

-Por supuesto, pero fue en ese momento.- Eis no comprendió las palabras de su progenitor hasta que se acercó a él y le susurro algo al oído –"Cuando la veas entrar te tiene que dejar sin aliento, si no, no es amor"-

Eso dejo al joven Fullbuster medio desconcertado, no creyó entenderlo hasta que la marcha nupcial empezó y Gray se separó de su hijo dándole una suave palmada en la espalda y se dirigió hacia su esposa tomándola de la mano.

Y cuando el Joven Eis Fullbuster vio entrar a Stella por la puerta de la catedral comprendió a la perfección las palabras de su padre, iba tomada del brazo de Natsu, pero para Eis no existía nada más que ella, cada paso que daba la rubia era como si flotara entre nubes para caer en sus brazos.

-¿esto fue lo que sentiste al ver a mi madre vestida de novia papá?...- pensó para sí mismo mientras transcurría Stella el camino de la puerta de la catedral hacia al altar. A decir verdad a Eis le pareció una eternidad.

La larga cola del vestido de la joven chica era sostenido por Umi, la peli azul hermana de Eis de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos de muñeca de cera, a sus dieciocho años la niña ya era una monada. Y por Marian una linda peli blanca de la misma edad e igual de hermosa, sus ojos color miel y su cabello sostenido en una coleta la hacían peculiarmente linda.

Juvia vio con ternura como su hija menor sostenía el vestido de la joven novia al igual que una vez Wendy sostuvo el suyo, por inercia volteo a ver a la susodicha quien ya era toda una señora, claro al igual del resto sus compañeras, la Dragón Slayer estaba junto a Romeo su marido desde hacía una buena temporada, pues ella también se había comido la torta antes del recreo y ahora, su tranquila y bella hija Alicia le hacía compañía.

Junto a ellos Happy y Charle vestían elegantemente haciendo acto de presencia con otro pequeño exceed a un lado, un precioso gatito de nombre Mil y de apenas unos dos años. La criaturita era una ternura.

Juvia siguió recorriendo a los invitados conforme Stella avanzaba. En primera fila la familia Fernández se hacía presente, Erza y Jerall hacían una pareja envidiable y elegante, Elizabeth la hija menor de ambos lucía un precioso vestido rojo con autoridad al igual que un día su madre a tan corta edad, por otro lado era evidente como Julius lanzaba miradas galantes a Lisa.

Lisa era la hija mayor de Gajeel y Levy, estando junto a sus padres la chica destacaba bastante un tanto más alta que su madre la chica de pelo azul era un tanto seria por lo que evitaba lo más posibles las miradas del peli rojo. Al lado de ella el que le lanzaba miradas asesinas al valiente de Julius era Gajeel, Levy lo tomaba de la mano para evitar que hiciera cualquier locura mientras Azuza se reía con descaro.

Sin embargo su diversión fue interrumpida por un papel lanzado de un asiento atrás, claro Eithan no dejaba de lado ni un momento para molestarla, pero recibió un leve golpe por parte de su estricto padre, quien era ahora el maestro del gremio, claro tenía que imponer el orden Mirajane solo sonrío discreta ante la acción.

Al lado como siempre de su hermana, Elfman se había dignado a hacer acto de presencia. Claro Evergreen con quien se había casado no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, al lado de ellos sus dos jóvenes hijos Tayson y Areli, dos muy atractivos por cierto, chicos castaños de mirada penetrante y muy serios cave recalcar.

Juvia vio a todos de una sola mirada recordando tiempos de antaño que ahora parecían muy lejanos. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Stella llego hasta Eis quien tomo su mano con una expresión muy parecida a la que Gray había tenido el día que se casaron.

-Juvia…- susurro bajito el Fullbuster a su esposa.

-que ocurre Gray-sama…-

-Eis… en verdad está enamorado-

Juvia sonrío ante tal declaración, era obvio que él también se había dado cuenta, aunque la mirada asesina de Natsu al entregar a su hija tampoco pasó desapercibida.

La ceremonia avanzo sin contratiempo, Juvia por inercia volteo la mirada a las bancas de más atrás, reconoció a varias personas de diferentes gremios, Sting y Rogue. Como no recordarlos, los Dragones gemelos que tanto trabajo les dio derrotar. Blue Pegasus también estaba ahí, todos sus conocidos sin embargo hubo alguien quien llamó su atención más que nadie.

Lyon y Lissana estaban parados casi al final de la Catedral al no haber alcanzado lugar y junto a ellos Leo, un guapísimo chico albino hijo de ambos que tenía el sereno aspecto de su padre. Definitivamente a Juvia le parecía mejor prospecto para Umi que Fire-kun.

Ella sonrío suavemente al voltear su mirada y presenciar el beso que unía de por vida a su hijo con su ahora oficial esposa, la ternura de la escena fue rota por un nuevo murmullo en su oído.

-Juvia…-

-Dígame Gray-sama.-

-ahora que me acuerdo tú me debes algo…-

La peli azul volteo su cara con curiosidad, que de importante podía ser como para romper una escena tan bonita como la que tenían enfrente.

-¿Qué cosa Gray-sama…?-

-Eis se casó pero no nos quedamos solos, aún tenemos a Umi… sin embargo tú me debes 28 hijos más…- la declaración fue tan seria que Juvia casi se va para atrás. –Y pienso hacer que me pagues-

Robo un rápido beso de los labios de su esposa mientras todos aplaudían por la nueva pareja de Magnolia, Gray y Juvia se miraron compartiendo la felicidad de su hijo y la propia.

No cabía duda que el deseo de Juvia se había hecho realidad, su vida con Gray y su familia unida y amada.

Que más podía pedir.

-Gray-sama usted se equivocó-

-¿con que…?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras salían detrás de los novios despejando la Catedral para dar paso a la pachanga que tendría lugar en el gremio.

-Con lo que le dijo a Juvia aya adentro… loa hijos que le debe Juvia no son 28, son 27-

La peli azul bajo la cabeza con vergüenza.

-¿Juvia estas embarazada?- ella asintió delicadamente con la cabeza, abriendo paso a una enorme sonrisa del Fullbuster.

Por alguna razón la escena de 20 años atrás se volvía a repetir, solo que ahora de una manera diferente, Gray volvió a besar a su esposa con avidez, por tercera vez le daba la mejor noticia de su vida.

-Papá, Mamá…- gritaba Umi con desesperación no recibir respuesta…- Vamos los estamos esperando-

-Ya vamos princesa…-

De nuevo se tomaban de la mano con tanto amor como el día en que se casaron, ahora y más que nunca tenía otra razón para vivir TREINTA DIAS MÁS…

.

.

.

AHORA SI…..

FIN.

* * *

**Genial Mortales igual no se olviden de dejarme su ultimo comentario... recuerden que de su amor VIVO X3**

**Y QUE VIVA FAIRY TAIL n.n**


End file.
